All That She Wants
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: Completed AU reality fic: Harry's in Slytherin, Ron's mean: Hermione asks Harry the ladies man for help in snagging the guy of her dreams. But is the guy of her dreams what she really wants?
1. Once Upon a Dream

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit.  I'll return them I will.  Honestly, don't sue me I don't have anything!!

All That She Wants

Chapter 1—Once Upon A Dream

Harry Potter, along with his good friend and occasional fling Blaise Zabini stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express chatting about their summer. Blaise had spent her summer in the South of France. She was currently sharing about all the fun she had with her friend.

"Then I told him he should owl me whenever he wanted," she said with a smile while flipping her long copper colored hair behind her.  Her finely manicured fingernails traced the soft silk of her shirt, "You don't think I was too forward do you?"

Harry smiled, "Not at all. I think you did the right thing. Usually first instincts are the right ones."

Blaise nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't owl you very much."

"Ah, it's fine.  You were having a good time don't worry about it too much."

"Tell me who's on the famous Harry Potter date list this year?"

Harry sighed with a smile, "Well anyone from fifth year and up, I have to wait and see who will fall for my charm this year," he said with a flashy grin of his perfect white teeth.

"Oh who wouldn't fall for your charm? You are quite a guy," she said with a smile.  "So how does it feel to be Head Boy? You get your own dorm, room and everything."

"I think it's gonna be really great," Harry said with a smile.

They found the Head Boy and Girl compartment. A group of young girls passed by the open compartment and looked in, they giggled and waved.  Harry smiled and waved back. The girls took off laughing and giggling to go tell their other friends that Harry Potter waved and smiled at them.

Blaise shook her head with amusement, "You are quite a guy to humor little girls like that Harry."

Harry smiled sincerely, "Well I am a nice guy you know, Sure, most of my dates end with togetherness but I'm still very respectful of the lady. 

Blaise nodded, "That is so true," she smiled. "Do you have an idea who Head Girl is?" Blaise asked.

"Well I have an idea who it could be."

*     *     *     *     *

Hermione Granger hugged her mom and dad good bye. "I'll owl you soon," she said. Then she kissed her mother on the cheek.  She grabbed the handle of her cart which held her trunk and her cat carrier and ran through the barrier onto Platform 9¾.  She sighed with delight as the train was reveled before her.

She was ready for her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Hermione glanced down briefly at her shiny silver head girl badge; she had worked hard to earn this.  Hermione was in the top of her class. In fact she was probably the smartest witch to come to Hogwarts in over a century.  It was true she didn't have much time for friends and partying at school. She felt school was for learning, not for playing. In her whole school career she probably had only one date, and it really wasn't a date. 

Her life was more like hey, if you do my homework I'll take pity on you and ask you out. Maybe if you're lucky I might even kiss you, but you would have to put a paper bag over your head with a hole for your mouth so I wouldn't have to look at you. She certainly didn't need that kind of pity, especially from the likes of Ronald Weasley who did offer her that a few years ago.  She hated him and he hated her and they liked to keep it that way.  

 Now Hermione was not an ugly or homely girl, in fact far from it.  She was one of the most attractive girls in the school.  It was just that she would rather spend her time studying then worrying about her frizzy out of control hair.  She did have big teeth at one point, of course thanks to her enemy once again Ronald Weasley who had cast a spell on her which made her teeth grow ten times bigger, she had to get them repaired by the school nurse. She had just let the witch continue to shrink it to where Hermione wanted them. At least now she wouldn't have to get Muggle braces.

Last night Hermione had woken from a dream about her and some young man dancing the night away, only she never got to see his face. He would come closer to her, but as soon as she would look up into his eyes he would be far away and she couldn't tell who it was. It would always end with him saying 'I think we should be more.'   She hated dreams like that, she had been having them for a few nights now. She had the distinct feeling that she knew him or that she really wanted to get to know him.  

Hermione knew only two boys at school. One was a little friendly to her than most, and the other one barley knew who she was but he still did often give her small wave and a polite smile. Just as she lifted her head she saw two Hufflepuff boys, Draco Malfoy and Justin Finch Fletchley, walking in her direction. She watched Justin look up and give her a polite smile and a wave as the boys came closer. The boys passed her without talking to her. Justin was in the middle of a conversation with Draco. Just then she heard him say "I think we should be more." The boy in her dream was Justin, it had to be.  It was the only logical explanation.  Her head snapped around watching him. It had to be Justin, it made perfect sense.  

Hermione managed to get her trunk onto the train and headed back towards the Head Boy and Girl compartment. She saw Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin girl leaving the compartment.  Hermione wondered what she was doing in there. That was the Head Boy and Girl compartment.  She shrugged her shoulders. 'O well' she thought.  Hermione opened the door to the compartment and was just a bit startled to see the only other boy that was nice to her; The Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated You-Know-Who when he was only fifteen, The Slytherin house Hottie, the one, the only… Harry Potter.  "What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked somewhat confused.

Harry glanced up at her from his book, "I thought you were supposed to be a genius?" he teased with a smile, "Why would I be sitting in this compartment? Thanks to you and your wonderful brain helping me all through school, I am Head Boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down across from him, "That's right you should be thanking me.  Remember without me, you're nothing."

A small chuckle found its way out of Harry, "Sure Herms. Whatever you say," He was being sarcastic. 

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it," Hermione said as she turned towards the window and watched the scenery start to breeze by.

The lady with the cart soon passed by the open compartment doors, and stopped, "Anything from the cart dears?" she asked with a smile.

Harry stood up and looked at the selections on the cart, he purchased a Cherry Fizzy and turned back to Hermione, "Would you like anything?"  

She shook her head, saying she wasn't in the mood for anything to eat or drink. 

Harry watched as the lady with the cart continued on down the train to the next compartment, and then closed the compartment doors.

Hermione nestled into the cushion more; she was finally on her way to school.  

"So how was your summer?" she asked looking over at him.

"Well, it was pretty good. Sirius and I went to Virgin Islands. Let's just say that there aren't too many virgins left cause no one can resist the great Harry Potter," Harry said while wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

Hermione laughed a little, "You are so full of yourself." She glanced towards the window of the compartment doors.  Justin was standing there talking to a sixth year witch.  She sighed while watching him.  She promptly forgot about Harry and his conversation, which he was still involved in.

Harry noticed that she was staring out the door, instead of listening to his grand tale of his summer vacation.  "Hermione?" no answer, "Hermione?" he said a little louder. No response, not even a flinch.  "Earth to Hermione Granger," he said, and again he was being ignored.  He smirked with an idea, "I heard that Ronald Weasley said he was in love with you." He watched her head snap around and watched a look of pure disgust form on her face.

"What?!" she asked shocked out of her mind.  

"No, not really, I just had to get your attention somehow, you were zoning out into space," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione sighed, "No I wasn't." She pointed to the compartment window, "There he is."

"Who is?" he looked to where she was pointing feeling slightly confused, "It's only Finch Fletchley."

She sighed again, "I know." Hermione stared longingly out the window.

Harry started laughing a bit; he could tell when girls had crushes considering they had them on him all the time.  He knew the signs and what to look for.  "Don't tell me you have a thing for Finch Fletchley?!"

"Alright, I won't tell you," she said glancing down into her lap. She heard Harry laughing a bit harder now. She snapped her head up and glared at him.  "What's so funny?"

"You have the hots for Justin Finch Fletchley, that's like the funniest thing I ever heard."

"It is not," she said her temper now starting to boil.  "He's like the second Mr. Popularity after you."  She crossed her arms hugging herself, "I don't see why you think it so funny."

Still chuckling, Harry glanced at her irritated face "It's just he's so, so… what's the word?" He thought a moment, "Dense!"

Hermione had to admit that Harry was right about that, but it still didn't dismiss the fact that Justin was most assuredly her Mr. Right. "Sure, half the time he doesn't know what's going on, but he's still a nice person," she said as she turned to look out the window and watch as Justin started walking away, "Now all I have to do is get him to notice me," she said under her breath quietly.  

Harry heard what she said anyway, "And just how are you going to do that?" He lifted the bottle to his lips and started drinking the cherry juice.

Hermione stared out the window into the empty hall, a thought popped into her mind and her head whipped around. She looked at Harry with a smirk on her face, "You are going to help me," she pointed at him.

Startled, Harry dropped the bottle onto his lap and its contents spilled all over him, and the bottle dropped to the floor. "Me?" Harry pointed to himself.   He reached down and picked up the bottle from off the floor. 

"Harry I thought you could control your bladder? Really, the restroom is right out there," she pointed towards the hall with a smirk.

Harry ignored her remark, why on earth was she asking him for help, "Why me?"

"Well you know all about how men see women, and well since you are the expert you could tell me what and how to get Justin to notice me," she said with a bright smile.

"Ah… I don't know," he scratched the back of his head.

"Well look at it this way, if you help me you won't owe me anything anymore," she said with an arched eyebrow.

Harry thought a moment, it was true the only reason they were and hand been friends was they kept saving the others butt in one way or another, and they kept owing each other, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "Really.  So what do you say?"

"Okay I'll help you, but I have a couple of conditions. You have to listen to me and do what I say. Remember, I do know what I'm doing."

Hermione sighed while thinking a moment, "Well, as long as what you say isn't really outrageous, then fine."  Suddenly she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye. Hermione turned towards the compartment window as that same flash of red walked backwards and look into the window.  He shoved open the door and stepped inside.

"What's going on in here?" he was irritated.

Hermione rolled her eyes then glared at him.  It was her least favorite person.  Ron Weasley. "Go away."

"Excuse me, did I really address you?" he said with bitterness.

"Look, I really don't care if you addressed me. Now, stop being the typical jerk that you are Weasley and go away."

This time he stared right at her, "What are you doing in this compartment with this blasted Slytherin?" he spat.

Harry rolled his eyes.  

"He's Head Boy you idiot," Hermione spat.

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one hanging around with an evil Slytherin.  If anyone is the idiot here it's you!" Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"What did you come in for Weasley?" Harry said with even more irritation.

"Well I came to see why a Slytherin is sitting in here with a Gryffindor.  They should not mix," Ron spat.

"And why is that?" Harry smirked.

Ron didn't have a good argument, "Because I said so… that's why!"

Harry pressed his hand to his heart in exaggeration, "Hold the presses. Stop everything. Ronald Juliet Weasley said that Slytherins and Gryffindors shouldn't mix.  I suppose we should all drop everything and do what he says, he's king, no wait he's God."  

Hermione's head snapped in Ron's direction, she was already busting up with laughter, "Ha, ha, you're middle name is Juliet?" She was clutching her stomach and was laughing so hard that tears were forming at the corners of her eyes and her body swayed threatening to fall to the floor in laughter.    

Ron's face flushed to the color of his hair. Who was she to laugh at him? "HEY!! It's a family name."

"Yeah, for you sister maybe," Hermione said still in hysterics. She wiped her eyes with slender fingers, "Oh no, wait I get it, your parents thought you were going to be a girl." She started chuckling again, "Oh I can see why, just look at you. That beautiful red hair and those adorable blue eyes, anyone would think you were female."

"Shut up!!" Ron screamed.

"You even scream like a girl," Hermione said.

Ron looked over at Harry who was smirking, "This is all your fault. You'll pay for this. Watch your back Potter," he spat.

Harry stood, "Are you threatening me Weasley? If you are I suggest that you just forget about it." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't forget Weasley, I killed Voldemort with once simple curse. I could use it on you."

Ron feared Harry but he didn't show it, "You wouldn't dare, it would land you in Azkaban!"

Harry smirked, "I could make it look like an accident, self induced death.  I know how you hate living in your family's shadow."

Ron glared, "You had better watch out Potter." He then looked over at Hermione, "And you'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you." Ron was angry.

"I'll be friends with whomever I want. He may be in Slytherin, but he isn't an asshole like you.  Now, be on your way before I curse you myself," Hermione said glaring.

"Take this as a warning Granger, I will make certain that no Gryffindor, regardless of how I loath your ass, will ever be in close with a damn dirty Slytherin," he said pointing a finger in her face.

Hermione smacked his hand away glaring. If looks could kill Ron would have died three times already. "If you ever stick anything of yours in my face again I'll break it," she was dead serious.

Ron backed away glaring at both Harry and Hermione, "Mark my words, this is not over."

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths. Oh how she hated Ron Weasley.  He was always so mean and cruel.  "I wonder how he ever was even sorted into Gryffindor. With the way he acts he shouldn't even have been admitted into school at all," she said as she took her seat back down on her side of the compartment.

"Oh don't worry about Weasley. He can't really hurt you.  He's just full of hot air," Harry said. He then offered her a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said glancing out the window of the train.

Harry studied her for a moment, he remembered back when he first came to this school.  He wouldn't really talk to her at all. In fact he thought she was the most annoying girl on the face of the earth.  Harry remembered saving her life back in first year. Sure they hadn't become friends right away but since he knew of Wizarding rules she now owed him a wizard's, or should he say witch's debt.  So he had asked for her to help him pass his classes. They started spending some time together which allowed them to get to know one another and finally became a friends… well as close as he could be to being just friends with a female.

He wasn't too comfortable with his feelings, or emotions. He usually masked whatever he was feeling.  His aunt and uncle, that he had lived with for most of his life were horrid to him so it kind of made him hard in the heart.  He never lets any emotions out and he will never be close with anyone… even Hermione. 

Hermione turned her head finding Harry staring at her, "What?"

Harry shook his head as if snapping out of something, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

"Oh, what about?" Hermione said crossing her legs and sitting back further into the cushion

"About the fact that if I never saved your life back in first year, I wouldn't even know who you are," Harry said.

"Yes, that's probably true," Hermione said with a smile.  "But it's not like we can change the past you know."

"I know sometimes I wish we could.  There are so many things I would change," she said glancing down in her lap.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I know what I would change if I could." He then turned towards the window, he didn't want to talk about it anymore, it would bring up past emotions and he didn't like dealing with those.  

Hermione knew what he was talking about even though he didn't have to say anything.  She wasn't going to press him on the matter. Her eyes gently closed and she was off to visit dreamland.

Well it was going to be a boring train ride Harry thought as he looked at the now sleeping Hermione. Yes, a boring one indeed.

=====

Well that's it for chapter 1 I hope this is an okay start. Well I hope you stay tuned for chapter 2. What do you people think?  Well read and review.  Thanks, Ryoko Blue.

Disclaimer: No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowling.  You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly :)

A/N: Cameo appearances (as in many) by my beta reader, you know who you are. lol.


	2. He's Man Enough For Me

All That She Wants

Chapter 2— He's Man Enough For Me?

Hermione woke to the sounds of two people talking quietly. She opened her eyes. She was still on the train and it was still moving. Hermione had ended up lying flat on her back, her head on a pillow with a cuddly warm blanket over her. She rubbed her eyes then tilted her head to the side. She found Harry who was already in his Hogwarts robe talking with some nameless girl, someone Hermione didn't know. The girl was smiling at him in a goofy manner, and he was sucking it up like a sponge. Hermione laughed to herself as she sat up.

"Look Harry, your girlfriend is awake," the nameless girl said.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend," Harry said casually. 

"Yeah, he only wishes I were," Hermione said sleepily.

"Is that true?" the gullible girl asked as if it pained her to hear such a thing.

Hermione looked oddly at the girl, "No, it's not true."

"Well then you shouldn't spread such false rumors. Besides, what would he want with a frizzy nobody like you?" the girl smirked.

Hermione stood. She was going to hurt that little tart. But Harry also stood getting in between the two girls holding each of his hands in both their directions. "Now girls, let's not fight over me. There's plenty to go around. I'm man enough for both of you."

"In your dreams Potter," Hermione said with a half grin.

"I would gladly fight for you Harry," the girl gushed, looking at him adoringly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to fold up the blanket. She laid it neatly on the bench and placed the pillow on top of it.

"Well I think I've taken up enough of your time Harry. I should go change into my school robes. We should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I'll look forward to resuming our conversation when there's a little more privacy," she said looking him right in the eye.

"I can hardly wait. Until then my little flower," Harry said lightly touching her on the chin. The girl couldn't help but let out a giggle. She turned and quickly left the train compartment.

Hermione busted up into laughter as soon as the compartment door closed. Harry turned to her.

"What's so funny?" Harry glanced about her face.

"I can hardly wait?" Hermione mimicked in fits of laughter, "Until then my little flower?" She shook her head still fighting off the laughter, "Honestly Harry, who talks like that?"

"I do. The ladies find it very endearing."

"Yeah, if you were living in eighteen fifty six." she continued to laugh.

Harry shook his head back and forth, "Oh what do you know about it? Your idea of sweet talk is….Oh tell me about the periodic table of elements one more time." His voice was oddly high pitched as he looked up towards the ceiling of the train, clasping his hands together against his chest and batting his eyes like a flirty girl.

Hermione planted her hands firmly on her hips, "Hey, some people find it endearing about how you can put together and create something pretty special while using the elements, but I don't suspect someone of your low brain waves to understand that," Hermione said with a smile. She then bent down, opened her trunk, pulled out her Hogwarts Robe and tossed it gently on the chair.

Harry sat down again and picked up a cup from the cup holder and sipped at his Cherry Fizzy he had gotten from the cart lady when she passed by. Hermione had been asleep and he had tried to wake her several times but she was really bent on having that really interesting dream, whatever it was she was dreaming about. He cleared his throat and set the cup back in the holder, "Aren't you even going to thank me?" he looked right at her.

"For what?" she asked slightly confused.

"The blanket and pillow genius," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh those were yours?" Hermione unbuttoned her robe and pulled it on over her clothes. She buttoned it up again. "Well then thank you." She picked up the blanket and pillow and handed them back to him. 

"Yeah those are mine," he put them back in his trunk. Harry shifted and threw his legs over the rest of the soft bench of the train.

Hermione sat down again, "What made you think of my comfort?"

"You were shivering and you looked cold," he said plainly.

"How could you tell?" Hermione moved a bit so she was sitting with one leg under the other.

      "Well," Harry pointed to her breasts, "Your two lovely ladies were popping out saying hello to me."

Hermione scoffed. Her face didn't even turn red. Two years ago she would have blushed so brightly she would have looked like a Christmas tree light, but she'd been around him for years now so she had become immune to his way of teasing and having fun. "Were you checking me out Potter?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Harry said with a smirk.

"I hope you got a good look because you're never gonna see anything more," Hermione said.

"Oh I don't know. I bet if I worked my Harry Potter charm on you, you would also fall under the spell," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The day I fall for you Harry Potter is the day I stand on my head chanting I love Professor Snape and I want to rock his socks," she said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Ugh," Harry made a disgusted face. "What a horrible visual. Thank you so much for that Hermione. Thank you so very much." He shook his head of the horrible visions. His head snapped up and looked right at her with a smirk plastered across his face, "Hermione do you know that you talk in your sleep?" 

"I do?" she was confused.

"Yes, what exactly do you dream about?" 

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. 

Harry brought his legs down straight, pressed his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward resting his chin in his hands. "Probably cause you were moaning, making noises, and telling someone what you wanted done. It was as if you were…oh how do I say this without sounding like a pig… screwing someone senseless!" 

At least this time Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed as her face flushed just a bit. She recovered quickly. "What, you don't think girls can have those types of dreams too? Believe it or not we of the female persuasion have those urges too."

"Hermione, baby, sweetheart, that's what you have me for. I would gladly help you out with your, um… urges," Harry said taking on the look that makes girls follow him around like little lost puppies.

     "No thanks. I at least want to be fond of the person I'm with."

"Ouch. You're not fond of me? That really hurts Hermione." Harry crossed his arms in mock hurt pouting.

      "Oh stop it," she lightly laughed, "You know what I mean."

"Actually I don't," Harry said watching her closely.

     Hermione took in a breath and leaned back against the cushion, "I have this vision of how and what I want."

     "I'm listening," Harry said. He wasn't planning on going after Hermione yet for some reason he was really interested in what she had to say.

    "Okay," Hermione searched her mind and a cute, tiny smile found its way upon her lips. "I want someone, who wants only me. They have to be kind and not worried about what people think. He has to be gentle yet strong at the same time. He can't be overly protective but he has to watch out for me as I would for him. He has to care about what I have to say and not try to keep me quiet or beat me down; I would in return listen to him giving him the same respect. Most importantly all that I really want is someone to love me for me."

Harry nodded, "That's quite a list there Hermione. I hope you find what you're looking for." 

"I think I found what I've been looking for," Hermione said with a smile.

"And you need my help to get him." 

Harry thought a moment, there was something nagging him in the back of his mind but the thought wasn't strong enough and it didn't push through. Harry saw someone he was going after last year pass by the window of the compartment windows and stop talking to her friend. He watched her for a moment.

"Unresolved infatuation Harry?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"You could say that. She's tough to snag. I have to work extra hard on my attempts this year. This is our last year you know; I don't have all that much time."

"Ah Harry, you know that Kelly is almost nearly impossible to get. She's not easy at all."

"Nearly impossible is not impossible; remember that Hermione." 

Hermione looked at Harry's cup, "Can I have some of your drink there?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "Sure." He picked up the cup and handed it to her. He continued to watch Kelly a bit, while Hermione drank from his cup. Kelly left his sight and he sighed. "Does she realize how extremely hot I am for her?"

An evil thought crossed Hermione's mind, "How hot are you for Kelly?" She stepped closer to him.

"Very." He said. Harry felt the train coming to a stop.

Without warning Hermione dumped the entire cup of ice cold cherry juice onto his head. He stood up in a flash. Hermione couldn't help the fits of laughter flowing from her. "There you go. That should cool you off." 

Harry just looked at her stunned. He was dripping with sticky cherry juice. The corner of his mouth curved to a half grin and he said one word, "Run."

Hermione's eyes widened, a little squeak burst from her and without a second thought she tore open the doors and ran out of them. 

Harry chased after her for awhile until he lost her in the crowd of students. He would so get her back for that. She finally got one up on him. He started chuckling to himself. Harry had to admit it was pretty funny.

He followed the students to the horseless carriages and found one. He sat down and to his surprise he was sitting next to his main target of the year. She was reading silently to herself and there was a Nightlight bird sitting on her shoulder so she could see. Harry noticed she was reading a romance novel, "Good book?"

Kelly lowered the book a bit. Her eyes were visible over the rim. She lifted a brow just staring for a moment. She didn't even give him an answer; she just brought the book back up covering her face. 

"You do know it's rude when you're asked a question and you don't give an answer," Harry said.

Kelly dropped the book looking at him, "I would really appreciate it if you did not bother me while I am trying to read." Once again she brought the book back up and continued reading. 

He heard two guys laughing who were sitting across from him. Harry just turned and glanced out the window ignoring them. He would have to find some way to get that girl to at least pay attention to him. Harry stayed silent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts while thinking up a plan of action.

The carriages pulled up to the school and the students quickly filed out and into the great hall. They sat down at the respective tables and waited for the first years to arrive and get sorted. 

Gryffindor got six first years, Ravenclaw got seven, Hufflepuff got ten and Slytherin got three. After everyone was seated Headmaster Dumbledore stood. 

"Welcome students to another great year. First on the list is to introduce our Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Harry Potter of Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor," Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down and the then he continued, "I would like to remind you all that, the forbidden forest is off limits to any and every student. Now please enjoy your feast and have a great evening." Dumbledore waved his hands and a great feast appeared on the table. 

The students began eating all they wanted. Soon after they were finished Professor McGonagall called Harry and Hermione over to her, and she led them up a flight of stairs, "What would you like as the password dears?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 

"How about Sugar Quill?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah all right that's fine," Harry said.

They walked into the Head Boy and Girl's common room. It wasn't as big as the house common rooms, but then again it was only the two of them. There was one flight of stairs which the students climbed and went to their respective doors. Head Boy and Girl were in gold letters on the doors. They walked inside and found that there was a bathroom in between the two rooms. Both Harry and Hermione opened their bathroom doors at the same time. Hermione waved to him and he waved back. 

The rooms were both neutral colors, and there was another door that led into each of the house common rooms. It was amazing how Harry's common room was all the way down in the dungeons but he had access to it and from the common room back to his room through the mystical door. Same with Hermione's house common room which was all the way at the top of the tower. 

Hermione unpacked her belongings and put her clothes away in the wardrobe and the dresser drawers. She sat down on the bed and looked up at the clock on the wall. There was still two hours until curfew; she would make use of the time. She went through the bathroom and into Harry's room.

"These are some rooms aren't they? We actually get them all to ourselves," Harry said, "Imagine how much more action I'm gonna get with my own room and no one to bother me."

"Do you think everyone is gonna fall for that so called charm of yours?" Hermione said with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well why not? I'm irresistible," Harry said with an adoring smile 

"Sure, whatever," Hermione's tone was a bit sarcastic, "Well I'm gonna head to the library for a bit."

"Why, classes haven't started yet. They won't even start till Monday," Harry always wondered why she spent so much time studying.

"Well, we do have N.E.W.T.S this year and not to mention the apparating test. I want to get a good head start," she said.

Harry looked at her with concern, "Hermione with all joking aside, don't work your self sick. Studying a lot is one thing, but don't ruin your health over it okay? Promise me you won't hurt yourself over this."

"All right, all right keep your shirt on. I won't risk my health," and with that she quickly left his room.

Harry could have said something to her comment but she was already out the door and gone. 

*     *     *     *     *

Hermione had spent two hours in the library working and trying to get ahead of everyone else; she wasn't at the top of her class for nothing. She packed up her books and placed them in her bag and raced out of the library. Hermione only had fifteen minutes to get back to her room before Filch would start wandering the halls looking for students. Of course she could say she was just out making the rounds as well, she was in fact Head Girl. Some privileges come along with being Head Girl, being out late was one of them.

She heard footsteps behind her so she picked up her pace trying to hurry to get back. The footsteps behind her also picked up their pace. Hermione didn't like this at all. She stopped, dropped her bag on the floor and pulled out her wand. Hermione turned around to face her stalker. She wasn't at all relieved to find that it was Ron Weasley following her. 

"What are you doing following me?" she said as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"We have to talk Granger," Ron said as he stepped closer to her.

"About what?" She so hated him. 

"About what in the world do you think your doing being friends with a—"

Hermione cut him off, "Oh please, don't give me that again. You're not in charge of me Weasley. Mind your own business." 

"This is my business. I will not allow you to associate with such a vile piece of trash like that Slytherin Harry Potter," Ron spat out.

"Just where do you get off telling me who I am allowed to be friends with. If you hate me that much then just leave me be," Hermione's voice was rising in anger. She turned to walk away but Ron grabbed her making her turn around to face him. "Let go of me or I swear to God I will make you suffer" she said through clinched teeth. 

"Look Granger, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to beat some sense into you I will." 

"Let go," Hermione said firmly.

"Hey!" a voice echoed through the corridor

Both Ron and Hermione heard a shout from behind them, and they both turned to look at who was talking. Harry was standing right in back of them. 

"Let go of her," Harry said. He was angry.

Ron removed his hand from Hermione's arm and stepped back from her, "Oh, if it isn't Super Slytherin coming to save the poor damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel in distress you prick." Hermione glared at Ron, "I can hold my own against you any day Weasley. I'm just smart enough to know when not to use magic or violence… although I can't say the same for you."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Why don't you go back to the dorm while I have a little chat with Ronnie here."

Hermione nodded, "Alright," Hermione bent and picked up her bag from the floor and quickly walked in the direction of the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. 

As soon as she was out of site Harry turned to Ron, all his pleasantness was gone. He was as angry as Hades. "If you ever touch her again I swear they will find pieces of you all over the school. It is none of your business who she wants to be friends with, even if it's me or that wimp Malfoy."

"Ah, what do you care she's just a stupid Mudblood who doesn't understand the way things work here."

Enraged, Harry grabbed Ron by the robes and shoved him up against the wall making Ron's head hit the wall. "You listen here you little bastard, don't you ever call her that. If you so much as cause her grief, well lets just say there will be one less Weasley kid to worry about." Harry dropped Ron's robs which caused Ron to fall to the floor. "Stay away from her, or I will—" he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angry.     He stalked off towards his dorm room, spoke the password and went inside. 

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. He looked down through the bathroom at Hermione's open door. She was sitting on her bed in her bathroom sorting through some type of flash cards. He walked into her room and stood in the archway, "Hey."

She looked up from her flashcards. "Hey," Hermione said with a smile.

"That git didn't hurt you before I got there did he?" Harry's eyes were narrowed.

"Nah," Hermione waved her hand, "I could have handled him myself you know."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, you probably could have."

"But thanks for showing up anyway Harry. You're a good friend."

"Yes, I am," Harry said with a smile. "Well it's getting late; I better get some shut eye." He looked at her flash cards, "And so should you, remember what I said Hermione."

"Yes, yes, don't make myself sick with studying. I got it." Her lips formed a half grin.

Harry chuckled and backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione yawned, pushed her flashcards into a pile and placed them on the nightstand by her bed. She blew out the candles, pulled the blankets back on her bed, cuddled down into the soft warmth and closed her eyes. She once again visited the land of dreams.

=======

Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope it was better than the first one. Well read and review. Thanks, Ryoko

Disclaimer:  No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings.  You are nuts to even think that I own this. Where do you people get your information? Honestly :)


	3. Pretty Woman

All That She Wants

Chapter 3—Pretty Woman

Hermione was walking down the corridor to Arithmancy when she saw Justin talking to Lavender.  She kept her eyes on the pair but kept walking. She didn't see where she was going and ran right into an open door bumping her head and dropping all her books.  "Oh bugger," she cursed. Hermione kneeled down on the floor to pick up her books.  Someone else also squatted down next to her to help her pick up her books. 

"You know you really should be more careful," a voice said.

She turned and found Harry with an amused grin on his face; he held the book he had picked up out to her.  Hermione grabbed it from him, "Thanks Harry." She placed it back on top of her stack, stood and continued on towards her class.

"Okay, what has you so distracted?  Besides you thinking about me twenty four hours a day," Harry asked as he started walking with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure Harry, I was totally thinking about you. You're all I ever think about.  I just can't keep my mind off of—" She stopped in mid sentence staring behind Harry and watching Justin who was obviously fawning over Lavender.  "How in Hades can I even compete with that?" She lifted her hand, palm facing upward in the direction of Justin and Lavender.

Harry turned half way around and surveyed to situation. He thought a minute and turned back facing Hermione, "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at her; she's so beautiful and then well… there's me."  She glanced down at her plain black robes which underneath she wore a beige knee length skirt and plain white shirt. She then ran her fingers through her fluffed up hair. "Plain old me," she said quietly. She didn't say anything more but started on down the hall.

Harry watched Hermione as she walked away towards her class. He turned and took one last look at Justin and Lavender.  Harry's eyes narrowed in thought; a light bulb seemed to come on in the back of his mind with an idea.  Sure Lavender was pretty; he had his chance with her and oh what a hot little number she had been.  After his mind finished wandering down memory lane he had come to the decision, the ultimate conclusion and smiled in the thought.  He needed to find Blaise immediately. She would be able to help him.  

He was about to head in the direction of his next class when Kelly rounded the corner, her nose stuck in that same book.  Harry took a quick look in the shiny suit of armor and attempted to flatten his hair down; it would have none of it. He just shrugged. Oh well, the ladies always thought he looked so hot with messed up hair. It gave him that rugged, irresistible look.  

Harry approached her. "Good morning Kelly," he said cheerfully. 

"Mm," Kelly replied in some sort of non committal noise as she continued to walk while she read.

"Is that book really all that interesting?"

"Yes," she said quickly.

"What's it about?" Harry wanted to have a conversation with her, any conversation with her. He would talk about the blasted newts at the bottom of the lake if necessary.

"Nothing you would be interested in," Kelly said as she walked away from him.

Harry was a bit distressed. He would get to her somehow; he just needed the right angle.  He walked towards the ladder that led up to Divination class.  The room reeked of spices. It was way too much and he felt short of breath as he took his seat next to Neville Longbottom, a Ravenclaw.  

Professor Trelawney came out from behind a beaded curtain; her bracelets which dangled on her wrists clanged together making quite a racket.  She pressed her finger up to her forehead. "Today is Love day.  We will go over your love lines and I will make predications for all of your love lives.  I'll start with," she closed her eyes and pointed a finger about the room, "Neville Longbottom," Trelawney said with a smile as Neville gulped and started up to the front of the classroom.

Harry turned around in his seat looking at Blaise who was also reading a book. "What is with these books lately?"

Blaise sat the book down and looked at him, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well you know that Gryffindor Kelly? Well, she's reading a book that looks similar to that one." Harry pointed to the book.

"I take it this Kelly is the prime target of the year," Blaise said with a smirk, "Good luck in snagging her my friend."

"You know Hermione also gave me that same speech."

Blaise's face scrunched up hearing the name Hermione, "I can't understand how you can even be friends with such a girl."  

"She's not really all that bad you know," Harry said and then smiled a little, "She's actually pretty interesting.  I remember one time we were in the library and that asshole Weasley walks in.  He had gotten some injury on his big toe. He probably tried to stick it up his own ass for all I know; but he couldn't wear a shoe. Hermione used an elevating charm to float one of her really large and heavy books over towards Weasley; the stupid git wasn't even paying attention as Hermione ended the charm and that book came crashing down on his big toe.  He gave out the biggest wail and scream even more painful then when I heard Voldemort's last scream. You should have seen the large tears streaming from his eyes."  Harry couldn't help the fits of laughter as he remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

"Well why would she even do that to him?" Blaise wasn't finding that funny at all.

"Weasley gets a kick out of tormenting Hermione on a daily basis; always cutting her down for being muggle born and such.  So one day she just let him have her wrath."  He cleared his throat. "So what kind of a book is that?" He said as he brought his attention back to the problem at hand.

"It's a lovely romance novel by an exceptional muggle author named Brenda Joyce," Blaise said proudly.

"Ooo, a sex book," Harry said as he grabbed for the book and opened it.  He flipped through it looking for anything entertaining.

"It is more then just a sex book Harry; it's got a vivid plot and wonderful characters," Blaise said staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, yeah," he turned the pages quickly, "Come on. Where's the good stuff?" Harry continued flipping though the novel.

Blaise reached over and plucked it from his hands, "You are a horny little devil aren't you?" She grinned.

"You better believe it baby." He wiggled his eyebrows.  "Do you wanna have a go with me? You know during the half hour break." Harry smirked.

"Um, maybe some other time. I have much more important things to do."

Harry scoffed, "What could be more important then me?"

"My homework," She said

Harry burst out into laughter. Blaise even sounded like Hermione.  His plan wrung out in his mind; he had almost forgotten.  "Oh Blaise, can you come up to my room after dinner tonight?"

"What for?" Blaise asked with suspicion.

"It's not for anything like that unless you want it to be." He smirked.  "Actually I'm going to need your help with something."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls," Blaise said with her own trademark smirk.

Harry shook his head in amusement, "Will you just please come to my room tonight?"

"Well alright then."  Blaise glanced down at her book.  "You know Harry, Kelly reads the same books as I do.  If you really wanted to get on her good side you could read the same book she's interested in right now.  That way you two can talk about it… together." She added slowly.

Harry thought a moment. A delightful smile crept across his face.  "You know what Blaise, you are a ruddy genius.  Why didn't I think of that?"  

"You just said so, I'm a genius and you're not."  Blaise returned his smirk, "I'll bring you the book that she's reading at dinner tonight."

"Excellent," Harry said. He heard his name being called by the professor and he stood.  "Well it looks like it's my turn.  Like I need to know how my love life is going." Harry was smug.

"One of these days Harry it's not going to go your way," Blaise said with a grin.

"Well I can assure you that I will never have a problem winning the affections of a lady."

"I'm not talking about just affections Harry. You are going to lose your heart and you won't even know what hit you," Blaise replied as Harry turned and walked up towards Professor Trelawney.

Harry sat down in the chair in front of the professor and she took his hand and turned it palm up. "Okay, what do you see in my line?" he asked not really interested in the answer.

"Oh this is very interesting," She said looking into his eyes, "You've had quite a number of romances."

_'Like I needed to know that,'_ Harry thought to himself. "What else?" he asked innocently.

She continued to look down at his hand, "You will have a few more this year.  You do not love any of these girls, but here, right here."  She pointed to his love line with a gentle finger.  "You will lose your heart. You will love."

Harry tried to pull his hand away but Trelawney kept a firm grasp on his hand.

"I wasn't finished," She continued to look into his hand, "There are two paths for this love." She pointed as the love line broke off into a smaller line going in another direction.  "This one isn't set in stone you could do something very right or very wrong."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes of course I could do something very right or very wrong, that's the way life is.  I don't need a prediction to tell me that," he said with a harsh voice.

"Are you angry Harry?" Trelawney looked up into his eyes.  She could clearly see his anger.  "What is there to be angry about?  This should be a happy time."

"I will... not… love… anyone." Harry said.

"You can not control what the heart wants. If it wants to love it will."  

"I will never love anyone.  How am I to even know what its like to love someone? Everything I was shown were horrors and cruelty.  There is no such thing as love. Of course there is such thing as lust which I am perfectly happy with." Harry pulled his hand from hers and stood.  "I don't want to love or to be loved."

She knew which path he was going to take just by looking at him. "You are going to love and you are going to lose."

"Well if I never love then I'll never lose." Harry was now in a bad mood and stalked away from the professor back to his desk.  The bell rang ending the class.

Blaise noticed his terrible mood and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. 

"Please don't," Harry said as he reached down for his bag.

"Harry what's the matter? What did she say?"  She rested her hand on his shoulder again but he quickly moved away from her touch.

"It doesn't matter and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me right now." Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and left the class room in a hurry.

Blaise sighed; well she was used to his moods and usually when he got like this she would leave him alone.  It was always for the best.

Harry hurried down the hall towards the dungeons for potions when he heard a feminine voice calling to him but he ignored it.  _'Why can't Blaise just leave me alone?'_  he thought to himself.  He was approaching a crowded hallway and he had to stop.  As soon as he did he felt a hand on his arm.  He roughly ripped his arm away from her touch.  "I said to leave me alone!" Harry shouted and turned around seeing a wide eyed Hermione staring at him. His stomach dropped to his feet.   

"Well…sorry." Hermione was in complete shock at his anger towards her "I'll just go now." She tried to walk passed him while feeling a little hurt.  He quickly grabbed her arm before she could get away. She turned to face him.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought you were Blaise."  Harry really was sorry.

"What could she have done to make you that angry?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't exactly her. It was more of the entire Divination class that has me a little steamed and I just didn't want to talk to her about it."

"Was it really that bad?" She asked seeing his whole body rigid with anger. She already could tell it had been bad. Without really thinking about it she reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace.  She felt his arms go around her in the same tight hold that she had him in.  Hermione felt him relax as his anger seemed to fade away.  "I wouldn't trust anything that old bat Trelawney says anyway. You know her predications are wrong," she said speaking in a soft, soothing tone.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." His arms tightened even more around her.  For some reason whenever he was feeling horrible or sad Hermione would just simply hold him and it always made him feel better.

"Of course I'm right." Hermione smiled.

"Yes you are right. What would I do with out you?" Harry smiled a little.

"Probably die of stress," Hermione answered with a tiny laugh.

"Ah yes, you do seem to help me out in my most stressful times. Hey, do you know what a good relief of stress is?" He asked.

"No I don't. Do you?" Hermione regretted asking as she felt him nod.

"Having sex is a great way to relieve stress," Harry said

Hermione scoffed and pulled back a little bit from him so she could look him in the eye. "I am not having sex with you." She couldn't help the grin the crossed her face.

"Oh why not, I mean I'm under a lot, no wait a ton of stress." he said trying to look extremely serious.

"Well you can always resort to the one man show if you are under that much stress and need a release," Hermione replied.

"But the one man show isn't as fulfilling," He replied sounding as innocent as possible.

"Oh I don't know, the one woman show seems to be—" Hermione was interrupted

"Ah so Super Slytherin and the new and improved Gryffindor Whore are talking amongst themselves," an annoying voice said interrupting Harry and Hermione's conversation. 

Hermione pulled herself the rest of the way out of Harry's embrace and turned towards the annoying voice. "What did you just call me Weasel?" she spat.

"Well why else would you be touching that?" Ron pointed towards Harry with a jerk of his chin, "Unless you were whoring around." He smirked evilly.

"I despise you rodent." Hermione, obviously hurt by Ron's words just walked into the potion's class.

Ron turned to Harry. "Oh did I chase your little whore away?" he said sarcastically, "I wouldn't worry. I know you could get way better ass than that piece of filth. Ah but who knows, the ugly ones are always good in the sack.  Maybe I should take a crack at her." Ron was very smug.

Harry calmly approached Ron and stood directly in front of him.  Without warning his fist shot up hitting Ron right in the stomach causing the red head to bend over in pain as he clutched his stomach.  Harry leaned closer to his ear, "Listen to me you shit, my threat still stands.  If you go near her or hurt her in any way after I get through with you, you'll beg for the angel of death to take you."

After classes were over and dinner was finished Hermione was looking forward to a great evening of studying in her own private room.  She had already taken the liberty of checking out a few extra books from the library.  She entered her bed room and heard a shuffling in Harry's room.

"Hey Hermione, can you come in here a second?"  Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione made her way into Harry's room and when she stepped in through the arch way she saw Blaise sitting on his bed.

Harry looked at Hermione with a smile and approached her. "Hermione this is Blaise." 

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I know who she is.  The question is what she is doing in your room… besides probably the obvious of course."

"No, she's not here for that. I asked her to help you," Harry said with a smile.

"Help me? With what?" Hermione looked at Harry. She didn't understand his reasoning for this.

"Well you consider yourself plain and boring; Blaise here can fix that for you.  She can make you go from plain to a little more then plain."

"Ha, ha, ha," she laughed sarcastically, "I don't think so." She started to walk away but Harry quickly grabbed her upper arm.

"Oh yes she is. Remember you have to do whatever I say because I know what I'm doing." Harry reminded her.

Hermione pulled her arm from his touch, "I don't think this is such a good idea." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"You want Finch-Fletchley to notice you? Then you have to take drastic measures—" Harry was suddenly interrupted by Blaise.  

"And I think this is very drastic, I mean looked at those clothes and that hair. Even my poodle has better hair than that." Blaise said. Her tone was superior.

Hermione glared at the snobby girl, "Did you just insult me?"

"Oh you're head girl you figure it out." Blaise was sweet sounding

Hermione made some sort of growling noise that kind shocked Harry a bit as she saw him jump back a little.  She turned to him. "Harry I'm leaving I don't have to take this from her." 

Harry jumped in front of her, "Just ignore her.  You want Finch-Fletchley? Then this is the way to do it. You saw how he was all over Lavender."

"That's because Lavender is a tramp much like Weasley's sister."

"But she's a good looking tramp. So if you want to snag your man then you will listen to me.  Blaise is beautiful, elegant and well respected.  You want the same consideration, don't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed with defeat, "Yes."

Harry smiled, "Wonderful."  He then turned to Blaise, "Okay, work your magic Blaise, she's ready."  As Blaise approached Hermione Harry cleared his throat. "Why don't you two get acquainted?  Like, I don't know, give each other a nice, sultry kiss." 

Blaise turned and looked at him with disgust along with Hermione.

"Harry this is not a porno." Hermione wasn't really shocked at his comment.  "Girls just don't go around kissing each other; especially if they are nearly strangers."

"Darn." Harry had a bit of disappointment in his eye. He held his fingers up making a small finger gesture, "Just a little one?"

"NO!" both girls said at the same time.

"I'm not very happy," Harry said folding his arms unhappily across his chest.

"Oh yes, every girl is just born to please the wonderful and glorious Harry Potter. What ever shall we do if he's unhappy?" Hermione was being sarcastic and she heard Blaise laugh at her comment.

 "All right come on. We can do this better in your room." Blaise put a floating charm on her trunk and levitated it to Hermione's room. The two girls walked inside and the door closed.  "Okay Hermione, lets see about your wardrobe."  Blaise walked to the closet and opened the double doors. She nearly had a heart attack at the very dull colors.  "How can you wear this stuff?"  

"Hey! I happen to like my clothes." Hermione was offended.

Blaise shook her head and stepped inside the closet. She started pulling items off the hangers and throwing them out, "No. No. Definitely no. Ack. No. No. No.  This is horrid. No. No." 

Hermione's clothes were flying out at her in rapid speed as she ran around the room trying to catch the objects. She didn't really do a very good job because most of the garments were scattered about the room.

Blaise opened her trunk. "Now here are some things that might suit you."  Hermione walked over to Blaise and sat down on the edge of the bed. Blaise handed her a silver silk shirt. "Here try this."

Hermione held it away from her with one finger. "But, this just isn't me." She stared at the garment unsure.

"Exactly! You want to nab this guy? Then you have to throw out your old self and bring in the new," Blaise said with a smile as she watched as Hermione tried on a number of outfits. "Yes those seem to suit you just perfectly." She looked up at the frizzy mess of hair upon Hermione's head. "Now we need to do something about that hair."  

Blaise brought her into the bathroom and started running some water.  "That was a pretty funny thing you said to Harry back in his room." 

"What was?" Hermione replied having forgotten half the things she said to him.

"About how you said that every girl is born to please him," Blaise said laughing a bit.

"Oh that." Hermione smiled as Blaise worked on her hair in small sections. "Well one has to have a quick wit when dealing with Harry."

"I know, but sometimes I don't think of something quickly and he gets the better of me. Of course I do have my moments of brilliance," Blaise said shaking her head, "Can you believe what he just said to us, about getting to know each other? That's just really gross."

"Well he is a guy" Hermione replied, "It didn't really shock me that he said that though, I was kind of expecting something like that to come out of his mouth." She laughed.

"He seemed really disappointed." Blaise giggled and then a thought popped into her head.  "Hey do you want to have a little fun with him?"

Hermione turned around from her chair facing Blaise, "What do you mean?" She noticed a sneaky look in the girl's eyes.

"Just go with me here," Blaise said with a smirk.

Harry heard shuffling near the closed bathroom door and he decided to go and try to listen in and maybe figure out what they were doing.  He pressed his ear to the door and heard a most interesting conversation.  

"Oh yes. Blaise that feels so nice." Harry heard Hermione's voice and pressed his ear harder to against the door. "What about this?  Do you like that?"  Harry's eyes widened at the sound of Blaise's voice and then heard Hermione again. "Yes do that, doesn't it feel like silk?" Harry now had himself pressed up against the door, so that he could hear everything. "Oh," Blaise said, "It's so soft. Do you like my fingers there?" Harry heard Hermione moan loudly, "Oh yes. Touch it just like that, no over a little.  Ooo yes right there."

That was it. Harry couldn't take it anymore; he just had to see what those two girls were up to.  His hand went to the doorknob; he turned it and pushed the door open quickly.  What he saw wasn't what he expected.  He saw Blaise behind Hermione who was sitting in a chair. Blaise had a brush in her hand and her fingers through Hermione's hair.  Both girl turned at his entrance of the room and burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter.  He felt like a real idiot.  "You two are so mean," Harry said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  He could still hear they hysterical laughter coming from the room.  He huffed and sat down on his bed and covered his face with the pillow.

After another half hour Blaise came out of the bathroom into Harry's room. "I've done all I could for her, what do you think?"

Harry sat up looking at Blaise. "Well I would be able to tell you if she was in here."

Blaise looked confused and turned around to find Hermione not standing behind her. "Uh hold on. I suppose she's a little shy."  Blaise went back in the bathroom and Harry heard them talking.  "Come on, its fine."

"I don't know, I just don't think—" Hermione was interrupted by Blaise.

"Just come out, you look fine," Blaise said.

Harry saw Blaise walk out of the bathroom with Hermione following after her closely as if trying to hide herself.  Harry got to his feet as Blaise moved out of the way and all that was left was Hermione.  It seemed time had stopped as he gazed upon Hermione. Her hair was in lose, curled ringlets cascading down her shoulders and framing her face. Her hair actually had a silky sheen to it. He couldn't even think he was so awestruck.  The only makeup on Hermione was a little bit of light pink lip gloss and it wasn't even too flashy.  She wore a simple yellow sundress.  Harry didn't even realize he was staring.

Blaise leaned in closer to Harry's ear, "So what do you think?  She didn't need too many cosmetics; she has one of those flawless faces.  It's just the way her hair was, it took the focus from her face. I had to soften her hair a bit so you could actually see how—" Blaise noticed he wasn't listening to her.  "Harry? Harry?" she whispered.

Harry couldn't hear anyone speaking to him; all he saw was Hermione, all his focus was on her.  He took in a breath, "You look really, really," _'beautiful'_ his mind answered, "Nice," he said shaking himself of his staring. For some reason he felt some kind of loss but he didn't know what it was.

"Well I don't like it too much, I feel so awkward," Hermione said glancing down at her feet. 

"Nonsense, I think you look beautiful," Blaise said with a smile.  "It looks like my work here is done.  I'll head back to the dungeons now, but before I leave, Hermione you and I need to discuss a few things." 

Hermione nodded and followed Blaise into her room.

Harry took a few breaths, '_Okay, she's just Hermione, normal studious girl.  That's right.  I have no attraction to her what so ever,'_ he thought to himself. '_But she is a pretty girl, one of the best looking ones in the school.  Now it's been confirmed.  No, no she's just Hermione, reliable, smart and always there Hermione.  Okay whatever you say.'_  Harry smiled.  "That's right," he said out loud.  _'Besides I have a date tomorrow night.'_  That would certainly clear his mind of Hermione who was looking very pretty. "UGH!!  Stop it, stop it!" he yelled, not hearing his door open.

"Uh Harry," Hermione saw him turn around.  "Who are you talking too?"

Harry had to think fast but no thoughts were forming in his head.  It seemed his mind had shut down so out came the truth. "Um, myself."

"Well that's okay, its when yourself starts answering back that you know there's something wrong in the nest upstairs," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, did you want something?" he asked with a smile.

"Nah, I was just coming to tell you that I was going to sleep now." She returned the smile.

"Oh, okay then, good night."

Hermione nodded and closed the door.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed, well maybe after a good nights sleep his thoughts will return to normal.  '_That's right, sleep is what I need'_ Harry thought to himself as he stripped out of his clothes leaving on only his boxers as he climbed into the bed.  _'Sleep, sleep, sleep,'_ he thought.  Soon he would be facing his dreams.

=======

Well that's it for chapter 3. Hoped you all liked it.  Stay tuned for chapter 4.   Read and review.  Thanks, Ryoko.  Check out my Yahoo group: 


	4. Its In His Kiss

I would just like to point out that it does little good to tell me that it irritates you that I haven't updated yet.  Let me tell you all something.  I am not some teenager or child with a lot of free time.  I am 27 years old and I do much more than just write fanfiction,  I do have a job to go to everyday so that I can survive,  SURVIVE PEOPLE!!! and I am sorry if this sounds rude but real life comes before fanfiction, saying its irritating you that I haven't updated does not make me update any sooner.  I update when I can, that's all I can do.  If you don't like it then tough. 

 Now here is chapter 4 for you.

All That She Wants

Chapter 4—It's In His Kiss

Harry walked into the Great Hall. He was next to the doors when he turned to talk to Hermione one last time before going to his table. He was shocked to find that she just disappeared. He looked around; he could have sworn she was just there. "Hermione?"

"I can't go in there looking like this," she said hiding behind the wall next to the door.

He walked back out of the hall and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone will stare at me," she said glancing down at her toes.

Harry leaned against the door and gave her a half grin, "Yes everyone will, and do you know the one person that is included in everyone?" He saw her look up in an adorable knowing smile. "That's right, the all wonderful man of your dreams. Me." 

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "You know I always associated you with man of my nightmares."

"Ha, ha," he laughed dryly. "Okay let's be serious here for a moment and I don't mean my Godfather, yes your Justin Finch-Fletchley will be staring at you too."

"Well okay, here goes nothing." Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and began walking towards the Gryffindor table while Harry went and sat at the Slytherin table. 

A hush fell over the Great Hall; only a few students could be heard as Hermione felt many pairs of eyes on her. She took her seat without saying a word. She could hear the students whispering, "Oh my god is that Plainy Brainy," and other such insults. Along with a few quiet compliments such as, "Wow she has breasts and she looks hot." Hermione wanted to crawl away and hide, this was all very uncomfortable. She bent over her plate and reached for an orange but it was picked up before she could grab it. 

"Hey Hermione, let me peel that for you," a sixth year Gryffindor offered and immediately began to peel the orange.

She looked up at him. "Uh yeah, sure."

Neville, from Ravenclaw wandered over to the Gryffindor table, "Hermione would you like a muffin?" He then proceeded to offer her his blueberry muffin.

"No thanks," Hermione was confused and she turned back towards her plate.

Colin Creevy, a sixth year Hufflepuff wandered towards the Gryffindor table, he stopped at Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like my granola bar?" Colin smiled.

She was about to say something when Seamus roughly ran into him, pushing him out of the way. "Oh get that crappy bar out of her face, she would much rather have my—" He was interrupted by Hermione abruptly standing.

Hermione was able to take a glance at the Hufflepuff table in between swarming bodies of males he were trying to give her things and breakfast foods. She saw Justin who was calmly eating his breakfast, he even yawned. He looked relatively bored. He sure seemed to be the only one not affected by Hermione's change, probably because she was shielded by these other vultures. She needed to get away from them. "Stop it, go away!! Leave me alone I don't want anything from you guys. Stop this right now!" she demanded. The boys quieted down.

They all stared blankly at her, it was as if they didn't hear her cause they all began asking her and trying to get her to take what they were offering her once again. She roughly pushed her way through the small crowd of the four annoying boys but couldn't get out of the way without a confrontation from some other male. Another small crowd gathered around her. This was really starting to get annoying. She tried talking to them but her voice was drowned out by the powerful male voices all around her. One voice, even more annoying then the others stuck out.

"Oh what's the matter, the ugly Mudblood not happy with her new found fame?" Ron was smug. 

About four boys turned around glaring at Ron. He felt the room close in on him as the four of them approached him. He started backing up

"You insulted the lady Weasley, apologize," a tall, very muscular boy said while cracking his knuckles as the other three just glared menacingly. When Ron didn't apologize the tall boy swung his fist hitting Ron square in the jaw causing him to fall backwards. Ron got up and ran smashing his whole body against his enemy. A large fight broke out, one which consisted of more then half the student body. 

Hermione didn't have time to react when someone from out of nowhere had lifted her up and swung her over their shoulder and carried her from the Great Hall and out of the uncontrolled fighting. She glanced down and knew who it was immediately. "Oh hey Harry thanks."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, "You didn't get a chance to see that I, the great Harry Potter had rescued you." He sounded very heroic.

"Oh I know your fat ass anywhere." Hermione smirked.

"Hey, did I insult your ass? I think not." Amusement clearly rang in his voice. "Your ass is rather nice. In fact it is so nice that I think I'll show my appreciation by giving it a nice smack."

Her eyes widened and she started to squirm a bit. "You wouldn't dare?"

"And you've known me how long?" he said with a hint in his voice that said he very well was going to do it.

She squirmed even more. "Put me down," Hermione demanded

"Alright, alright," he said and stopped walking.

Hermione relaxed a bit which was a mistake since she felt his hand smack against her rear end, "Ah!" she yelled and was immediately set down on her feet. She turned around and saw him smirking. "I'm going to get you for that," she said stepping closer to him with a sneaky look in her eye.

"What are you doing?" He knew that look; she really was going to get him. "Just get what ever it is you're planning to do to me out of your head. Unless it's to make wild passionate love with me, then I don't mind so much." He started backing away from her as she neared him with just a simple smile on her face. Harry turned and started running from her, of course she was following after him. They ran through the halls until she tackled him bringing him down to the ground. 

"Wow Hermione, I didn't realize you wanted me that badly." Harry grinned looking up at her.

"Yeah I want you like I want a hole in the head," she replied as she let the corner of her mouth curve to a half smile, "I've decided to torture you."

He knew what that meant and he tried to move her off of him but she was too fast and quickly started in on her tickle torture. Her fingers were everywhere as he was laughing hysterically, "Will you apologize for smacking my ass?" 

"Yes! Yes! Just stop," he said in a fit of laughter, "I—I can't take it."

"Oh my goodness, call the presses the great Harry Potter can't take it," she was sarcastic, "Say Hermione rules and Harry drools."

"No, I'm not—" he was cut off as she tickled him in his really, really ticklish spot, "Fine! Fine! Hermione…Rules…Harry…Drools." He felt her stop her torture and get off of him.

"Next time you'll think twice before messing with me Potter," she said with a smug smiled upon her face.

Harry sat up calming down from his torture. "Oh I always think about messing with you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

As Harry got to his feet and stood next to her Hermione opened her mouth to speak her snappy come back. She was interrupted as the door to a vacant classroom opened disrupting her train of thought. Three boys walked out and they certainly looked happy about something. Not more then a second later Ginny Weasley stepped out of the classroom looking a right mess. She was holding her school robe draped over her arm. Her hair had been roughly messed up and her dark eyeliner had been smeared around her eyes. Her sheer black shirt was torn in places and her bra that she wore was inside out.

Hermione glanced about the girls face and noticed something rather milky white on the side of her mouth, it looked like a glob of—"Oh my God!!" She stared at the red head and looked down the hall as the boys rounded the corner.

Ginny looked at her innocently, "What?"

Hermione watched as Harry leaned closer to Ginny's ear whispering something into her ear. He pulled back and stared at her also with a bit of disgust. He never really liked Ginny; she was the easiest witch in the school. She would do it anywhere and with anyone. She probably already had a number of diseases. Harry liked sex as much as the next guy but doing it with her was like, well one would have to be really desperate.

Hermione watched as Ginny licked the side of her mouth getting rid of that glob, she turned to Harry. "I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione said already feeling the chunks rising up into her throat. 

Harry nodded agreeing with her.

"What?" Now Ginny was offended.

"You are such a tramp," Hermione said.

"Yeah well, well." Ginny couldn't think of anything, "At least I have fun and I'm not ugly."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione's not ugly," said Dean Thomas, he had heard the conversation and came towards them. "I happen to think she is very, very pretty." He looked right at Hermione and smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes at Dean's comment. 

_'Not another one,'_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked at Dean and gave him a polite smile. 

"Yeah, whatever," Ginny said. She glanced at Harry and batted her eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight, being that it's Friday and all."

"Uh, no thanks Ginny I already have a date for tonight." He was repulsed with just the thought of going anywhere with Ginny.

"Well you could cancel you know," Ginny said almost hopeful.

"Actually, I'm quite fond of the date I have thank you." He turned to Hermione, "Can we go and look over that Transfiguration problem I was having trouble with?"

Hermione glanced at Harry oddly. He didn't have any trouble with Transfiguration. She saw him give her a little eyebrow signal and it hit her. "Oh, right. Okay yeah sure."

"We have to go to our rooms and get our books for class anyway," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione nodded. They turned to go when Professor Snape rounded the corner. His normal sneer etched into his cold, hard face. 

"What are you students doing lurking in the hall?" Snape crossed his arms. He glared at Harry even though he was in his house he still hated the boy with a passion. 

"We were just going," Dean replied.

Snape nodded once, he turned to Ginny. "Remember Miss Weasley we have that schedule to look over this morning."

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile. Snape started walking away with her following after him.

Dean, Harry and Hermione were staring after them.

"Okay, now that's just wrong on so many levels," Hermione said in pure disgust. "For one it's illegal and another, that's just really, really gross. 

Both Dean and Harry nodded, agreeing with her completely.

Harry reached down and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and started dragging her away from Dean, "Let's go get our Transfiguration books for class."

"Okay," Hermione replied as she was being drug along the corridors towards the Head Boy and Girl's quarters while Dean stared, watching them walking away.

After a lovely and tasty lunch Hermione walked into the library, her eyes immediately were drawn to Justin who was seated at a table reading his History of Magic book and writing on a scroll. She brought up that so called Gryffindor bravery and walked over to his table. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her.

She couldn't think of anything to say. "Do you mind if I sit here?" _'That sounded lame'_ her mind shouted.

Justin shook his head, "No, go ahead." He returned to his reading as Hermione walked around the table and sat down next to him. 

Hermione watched him for a moment, and then decided to speak to him. "Doing homework?" _'Lame!!"_ her mind shouted at her.

He turned looking at her oddly, "Uh yeah, that's generally what you do in a library." He shook his head and then turned back to his book.

_'I know that!'_ she said to herself.

Draco walked into the library and right up them, he did a double take looking at Hermione. _'Whoa!'_ he thought. He looked at Justin who appeared to be ignoring her. He just shrugged and walked over to the table. "Hey Justin I've been looking for you. It's time."

Justin smiled. "Yeah!!" and with that he got up from his chair and started walking with Draco. 

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah I guess so," Justin shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention." 

They left the library.

Hermione sighed and flattened her head against the table. She heard the chair across from her scrape along the floor and she lifted her head looking into the smiling face of Dean Thomas once again.

"Hello Hermione." 

"Hello Dean." She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking that tomorrow night, that you would go with me to Hogsmeade, you know as in like a date maybe?" he asked.

Hermione noticed he looked like he was going to wet himself, "You're asking me on a—a date?" She found this odd, he never paid her any attention before and now he's following her around asking her for a date. "I don't know."

"Oh just say yes, you won't regret it. I promise you." Dean so hoped she would go.

Hermione glanced at the table and thought a moment; she had never been on a date at all before. Sure she was curious of how it felt and what it was like. So out of experimental reasons only she agreed, "Alright Dean."

"Excellent. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at seven." He stood up from the chair and made was way out of the library.

The bell rung telling the students they now had five minutes to get to class. Hermione stood up from the chair and she too left the library heading for her Herbology class. 

Hermione rounded the corner and practically ran into Harry who had his nose stuck in a book. "Harry, what are you reading?"

Harry looked up from his book, "Uh nothing." He guiltily shoved it behind his back.

A smirk crawled onto Hermione's face, "What are you reading Harry?" 

She tried to grab it from him but he kept holding it out of her reach. Hermione needed to out smart him. She looked passed his shoulder, "Oh hi Kelly."

Harry turned around and Kelly certainly wasn't there. Hermione grabbed the book from him. 

"Hey, give it back." He sounded like a child who just had his favorite toy stolen.

Hermione glanced at the cover of the book and laughed, "Oh so Harry you're reading a sappy love story huh?" She handed it back to him, "Oh I bet you're just looking for the sex scenes."

Harry grabbed the book from her, "For your information it's got a great plot and excellent characters." he said seriously.

Hermione noticed he was serious, "Oh my, you're actually reading it?" She started laughing and started walking away from him. 

Harry followed and caught up with her, his next class was Care of Magical Creatures which was in the same direction as her so he could walk with her. "Okay at first I was just going to read it so I can get in good with Kelly you know."

Hermione nodded.

"But to tell you the truth, it's very interesting."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Harry you're really starting to scare me." She laughed and they went their separate ways to class.

* * * * *

Harry opened the door to his room and his date Julie stepped inside. 

"So this is the Head Boy's room?" She turned to him with a smile. "I've always wanted to come in here."

_'Oh I'm sure you will,'_ Harry thought to himself with a smirk. His smirk faded and was replaced by a sincere smile. "Did you enjoy the evening?"

"Very much so." Julie looked about the room. "It's kind of plain in here don't you think?" She walked towards the closed door of the bathroom and opened it. The tiles of the bathroom were white. "What's that door for?" she asked as Harry came up behind her seeing what she was talking about.

"Oh that's Hermione's room, you know, the Head Girl," Harry said.

"Ah," Julie moved towards the door and opened it. She was awestruck. The Head Girl had great taste; the room had different colored silk like banners across the walls. There were a few candles about the room in decorative positions. The bed was bigger then what ordinary students got and it was made with what looked like a crushed velvet comforter. "I like this room, it's very nice."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Julie flipped her blonde hair behind her and then turned around facing Harry. "So are you disappointed that our date is over?"

He stepped nearer to her, "It's not over yet." He bent down and gently covered her mouth with his, her mouth opened underneath his ready to receive him. His tongue confidently tangled with hers; he started pressing her backwards towards the bed. Julie landed on the soft comforter with him on top of her. He lifted up off of her a moment, removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. Harry returned his mouth to hers and his fingers found their way to the hem of her shirt as her fingers found their way to his.

Hermione yawned approaching the portrait. "Sugar Quill," she said quietly and the portrait swung out of the way as she entered the Head Boy and Girl's quarters. She was tired, it was at least twelve thirty and she needed sleep. She yawned again and started climbing the stairs to her room. Hermione wondered if Harry was still enjoying his date. Oh well, she would ask him about his date in the morning after a wonderful, restless slumber. She opened the door to her room. What she saw was not anything she had expected. The flash of Harry's rear end caused her to scream out loud. "AHHHH!" She covered her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!" she asked even though she knew very well what they were doing.

Harry and Julie fell off the bed onto the floor when they heard Hermione scream. Julie and Harry scrambled into their clothing and Harry quickly stood up and grabbed his glasses from off the nightstand. 

"Are you decent? After what I saw I'm surprised I'm not blind," Hermione spat.

Julie looked at Harry in disappointment. "Well I guess I better go." She shook her head and started for the door. She looked at Hermione. "You do have a beautiful room though," and with that Julie left through the door.

"Ah, Hermione why did you have to ruin a wonderful date like that?" Harry asked also disappointed.

Hermione brought her hands down from her face looking at him; she walked over to her bed. "Oh gross. You guys were doing it in my bed." She took her wand out. "Have you no consideration for other people's bed sheets?" Hermione waved her wand in the air spoke a spell and the sheets disappeared. She turned to him. "I think I'm scarred for life. I actually saw your naked, fat ass."

"My ass is not fat," he retorted, "And since you've actually seen my ass I think I should be compensated for the little show that you got. Why don't you give me a couple of galleons? That should do it."

She turned looking at him as if he were insane. "I'm not going to pay you because I saw your ass," Hermione smirked, "Okay Harry." She walked over to her dresser and took out her little moneybag, pulled out a Knut and tossed it to him. "There you go. That's how much the view of your ass is worth."

"A Knut? Only a Knut? Oh come on, I'm worth at least twenty galleons," Harry pointed out

Hermione shook her head. "Nope I think a Knut will do quite nicely." She smirked.

"Hermione, honey, I used what I had on my date tonight and I need a little cash. I want to buy her something I totally have to make it up to, to—" for some reason Harry couldn't remember her name. 

Hermione turned to him with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed in front of her. "You don't even know her name?"

Harry glanced around the room and then back at Hermione, "I know her name, it's…it's," Harry thought hard. He saw Hermione tapping her toe against the floor.

"Well?" She was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm thinking." He concentrated hard, her name flashed in his mind, "Julie, her name is Julie."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not paying for something for your date Harry. If anyone should be paid here it should be me, in fact you should pay me for the use of my room."

"Aw Hermione I'm sorry about your bed. We got a bit carried away and it won't happen again," he promised.

"No apology is going to make me give you money, so forget it." Hermione waved her wand again and a fresh pair of sheets and a blanket appeared on her bed.

"Oh all right. Fine." He sighed then sat down on the edge of her bed. "So Hermione, how did my ass look?" Harry asked

She looked at him. "You know I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." 

"You're not very nice."

"Harry it's like one in the morning, I'm tired and I just discovered you finishing off your date in my room, on my bed. I have no reason to be nice," she said with a forced smile.

"You're just jealous, you wish it were you." Harry smirked.

"Nah, sorry but Julie's not my type," she said returning his smirk.

"That's not what I meant."

Hermione yawned. "Good night Harry." She grabbed his arm and pulled him off her bed. "I would like to change my clothes now."

He leaned against the nightstand, "Oh go right ahead don't mind me. You know, since I really didn't get to finish with Julie how about you and I—" He was cut off as Hermione interrupted him by turning around.

"Good night Harry," she said quickly.

Harry sighed and for some reason he was even more disappointed now. "Good night Hermione." He walked towards the door and turned around on last time. "You know I'm very frustrated so why don't you just give me—" He was cut off again as a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Out" Hermione, grinning pointed towards the room. She knew what he was going to say.

Harry shook his head back and forth and left.

Hermione pointed her wand to the pillow on the floor, "Accio pillow." 

The pillow flew at her. She grabbed it and placed it on her bed. She got out of her clothes and into her pajamas ready to sleep.

Early Saturday morning as Blaise walked towards the Great Hall doors for breakfast she heard a funny noise in the closet to her left. She sure hoped that Ginny Weasley and her lover of the day weren't in there. It was really horrifying to see a guy up her butt. She shuddered with the thought. Blaise took the chance and pulled it open. She laughed seeing Hermione Granger in there. She looked around for any sign of her company. There wasn't anyone. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding," Hermione said quietly.

"Why?" Blaise started to laugh.

"They won't leave me alone." She looked around.

"Who won't?"

"Practically the entire male population of Hogwarts!"

"Oh Hermione you should just enjoy it."

"I don't like it. It's freaky."

"Oh come on, let's get breakfast. I'll make sure no one attacks you this morning." Blaise promised.

"Alright, besides I am a bit hungry." Hermione came out of the closet (A/N: No she's not gay) and walked with Blaise to the Great Hall for break.

* * * * *

She was so bored. Hermione yawned as she listened to Dean go on and on about various topics that didn't interest her. They were mostly about wrestling or other Muggle sports. Hermione glanced at her watch it was only nine O'clock but it felt like midnight. "Dean, can we go? I'm tired and I need to get up early tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Sunday." Dean reminded her as he sipped from his drink.

"I know but I always get up early, I have to study for the N.E.W.T.S they are very important. You know you should—" She was cut off as Dean stood.

He didn't want to hear her ramble on and on. The only reason he had asked her out was because she suddenly was the most sought after female at school and he wanted to beat everyone to her. "Okay Hermione we'll go."

They returned to the school and Dean, acting like the perfect gentleman walked her up to her portrait. Dean was smiling.

"Well thank you for dinner Dean." She smiled back.

Harry climbed the stairs as he closed his book he saw Dean and Hermione, she was standing against the wall and he was smiling at her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching them.

"You're welcome Hermione." He leaned in.

Hermione tensed and took a deep breath gulping down air. She looked around nervously as Dean was nearing her. At the very last second she turned her face out of the way and glanced down at the floor.

Dean pulled back confused; he saw her hand extending in the form of a handshake. Out of reflex he grabbed it and she shook his hand vigorously. 

"Thank you for a lovely date Dean," She said with a wide smile.

"Uh yeah, sure," Dean said not really sure what was going on. He dropped her hand and turned to go. 

Hermione waited until he was gone before she sighed and relaxed against the wall closing her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards her and her eyes popped open.

"Interesting way to end a date Hermione. A nice handshake is a nice way to show how much you care for a person." Harry mocked.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said as she turned towards the portrait, she spoke the password the picture moved out of the way.

"What's this, no snappy come back." Harry continued to joke as he followed her into the common room.

"Just leave me alone Harry." Hermione replied.

"Okay what's the matter?" He asked knowing something was up. She wasn't acting like herself. Harry tossed the book on the couch.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Did you have a bad date?"

"Well, not really." Hermione sat down on the couch and picked up the book Harry had been focused on lately. On the cover were two people held in a passionate embrace. She sighed, threw it to the floor and kicked it away. It slid across the room. She hated feeling like this. Her arms crossed in front of her.

"If you didn't have a bad date, then what was with the handshake back there?" He pointed with his thumb towards the portrait.

"Because I have never—" She almost blurted out the truth. "I just didn't feel comfortable with him, that's all."

Harry thought a moment, "This was your first date ever." He thought some more and the answer popped into his head. "You've never kissed anyone before." He smiled.

Hermione jumped up from the couch knowing that he was going to laugh at her inexperience. "I have to go." The redness was already creeping upon her face and she quickly fled towards the stairs. 

He moved and got in her way. "Where are you going?"

"To my room." Hermione went around him and moved away but he swiftly grabbed her arm. 

"You're running away, aren't you?"

She turned looking at him irritation clearly in her eyes. "No, I just want to go to my room is that okay with you?"

"Then why are you in such a rush?"

Hermione didn't have an answer. "Could you possibly let go of me?" She tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this. It's none of your business," she said.

Harry wasn't listening to her as he dragged her back to the couch and sat down. "Come on sit down and talk to me. I'm your friend, maybe I can help you."

"You—you're not going to laugh at me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why would I laugh at you?" He patted the seat next to him

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed like you would."

"No, I'm not going to laugh at you."

Hermione sighed and sat down next to him.

"Okay now, it's nothing to be ashamed about." He leaned back against the couch cushions. "You had a perfect opportunity up there to finally get your first kiss. Why did you pass it up?"

Hermione folded her hands and glanced down at her fingers, "I don't know. I suppose I got a little scared. That probably doesn't make any sense to you,\ but it's a scary thing."

Harry nodded. "It is a little nerve racking, but other than that. It's really nice and fun."

"I was really nervous. I backed out at the last minute. I just couldn't do it. So much for that Gryffindor bravery." She laughed to herself.

An idea flashed in his mind. "Then you're in luck, I'm going to do something for you that I have never done for another friend in my life."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"I'm going to give you kissing lessons."

"Ha, ha yeah right, good joke there Harry." She turned away for a moment. Hermione noticed it was awfully quiet. She turned back looking at him, "You weren't joking, were you?"

He shook his head. "No I wasn't."

Hermione abruptly stood. "I can't do that."

Harry looked up at her, "Why not? Am I repulsive?"

"No." She took a breath. "It's just, I can't. I want to kiss someone I like."

"What, you don't like me?" Harry was feeling slightly offended.

"It's not that, I—it's uh—" Hermione put her finger to her sinuses as a headache was coming on. "Think of the position you are putting me in."

"Oh I always think about what position I would put you in." He smirked.

"Harry this is no time for jokes."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He stood up. "What's there really to worry about?"

"You are my friend. I can't go around kissing my friend."

Harry nodded. "Hermione we are friends, the best person to learn this from is a friend. Mostly cause you trust me. You didn't trust Dean so you didn't feel like you could kiss him. I saw how you acted when he was saying good-bye to you. You clearly don't trust him at all, and I wouldn't if I were you, he's false, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know." She glanced down.

"So let me be a good friend to you." He stepped closer to her.

"Oh I don't know." She shook her head with confusion still looking down; she saw his shoes come into view, which meant he was standing right in front of her.

"You will find that after the first kiss it does get easier to kiss more people."

"And you are certainly the expert on that." She teased a little. 

He cracked a smile. "Another reason why I should help you with this, I am the expert."

Hermione looked up and she almost jumped back, he had never been that close to her in this position before.

Harry could see her fear and he was going to make this as quick and simple as possible almost just a brushing of lips was all he wanted to show her. He would ease her mind and she would get over her first kiss fear. At least she wasn't short like Julie. He bent slightly. He could still see her eyes open and he could sense her body was tense, much like it was when he witnessed Dean trying to lay one on her earlier. Just as his lips neared hers she turned away at the last minute and he missed. He chuckled a little.

His mouth was near her ear. "Hermione, trust me," he whispered.

She took in a breath and he pulled back a little. Harry noticed her eyes were tightly shut. "Relax a little," he said, "It's not a life or death situation. It's only a little kiss I promise." He saw her face soften but her eyes remained closed. Quickly Harry pressed his lips against hers. 

Harry's brain shut down and his world faded away, her lips were so warm and soft that he found himself pressing against them just a little bit harder. The feel of her lips were completely inviting and he couldn't stop himself from running the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips and at the same time nudging them open with his. He wanted in. 

Hermione was slightly confused; she thought this was supposed to be a little kiss. But it did feel really good, who was she to put a stop to it? She felt his lips nudging against hers; she had no idea what he wanted or what to do. What did that mean? She then remembered from movies what that meant. She took a chance. Her mouth opened. 

When her mouth opened beneath his Harry wasted no time as he was granted entry. His arms went around her crushing her against him as his tongue eased into her mouth and touched hers. 

Hermione was startled a bit by the entry of his tongue into her mouth and she tried to pull away but his arms around her prevented it. She felt the light, gentle strokes of his tongue against hers and her worries disappeared as she attempted to do what he was doing.

Harry felt her getting the hang of it and actually began to kiss him back. He gave of a soft moan into her mouth as he began to kiss her harder and stronger. His hands wandered down her back and towards her arms which were at her side. He lifted them and slowly rested her hands against his shoulders and finally pulled her closer so that she was completely pressed up against him. The feel of her breasts pushed up against him made him groan in frustration. "_GOD SHE FEELS GOOD!!_' his mind screamed and he held her tighter.

Thoughts flashed in her mind, _'Stop it, stop it now. But I don't want to, this is sooo nice. Stop, you'll regret it in a moment if you don't. How do you know? Just who do you think you are kissing, a nice guy? He is a nice guy. Guess again honey. You have just been added to the list. No, he wouldn't treat me like that. YES HE WILL!! YOU KNOW HE WILL! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT! That's why you are just his friend; you are worried about—SHUT UP!! FINE, YOU WIN!!'_ Hermione started pushing against him.

Harry felt her pushing against him, he so did not want to let her free. This just felt so good, nothing at all like the many, many times before. He felt her pull her mouth away from his. "Harry, Harry stop." He heard her voice but her words weren't making sense. She kept saying it over and over and using all her strength to push away. 

Finally his brain started working again; she was pushing really hard against him. _'Oh God what am I doing to her?'_ he questioned himself and he let her go. He saw her step back her eyes wide with fear, she was scared of him. "Oh Hermione I am so sorry." He stepped towards her but she quickly took another step away. He wanted to kick himself really hard. He realized that he had taken advantage of her; she trusted him and he just crossed the line. He took another step closer and she took another step back.

"Just stay there," she managed to squeak out.

"Hermione, you don't know how sorry I am. I got a little carried away," he admitted, and he had. He couldn't take it if she wouldn't forgive him, she was really important to him and it killed him inside that he had hurt her like that.

"I just need to gather my thoughts," Hermione replied she took a breath and looked him in the eye. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Harry was confused. "When?"

"Just a few moments ago," Hermione said, "I had to tell you to stop at least seven times and push away from you so hard before you did."

"I wish I could take that back, I do." He was going to be honest. "I don't ever want to hurt you, you have to believe that. But it's like my brain stopped working and nothing was making sense, no words, no nothing. So I admit it was my fault and if you never want to talk to me again or end what friendship we have I understand. I took advantage of you, but I didn't mean to.

Hermione glanced at the floor for a long moment, it was a bitter silence, and she lifted her head. "Well at least you told me the truth and well I would never want us to not be friends. I'm sorry your brain doesn't work right, I mean did it ever?" She smirked.

Harry was so relieved, she had cracked a joke. That meant everything was all right between them. He totally wanted to throw his arms around her and hug her tight. He had better ask first. "Can I hug you?" 

She answered by walking over to him, they seem to melt into each other's embrace. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her. 

He was content to hold her just like this; he rested his chin on top of her head feeling her soft hair. When he glanced down he was a bit disappointed. Harry missed her big hair; he often wondered why she thought of herself as plain, he never had. Her hair was part of who she was. She really shouldn't change for anyone but herself. Harry knew that she only saw herself plain when she saw Justin fawning all over Lavender. Oh well, he would help Hermione any way he could, and if she wanted to change he wouldn't tell her how he really feels about it.

Hermione pulled back and Harry immediately let her go, he didn't want a repeat of earlier. He couldn't take it when she was afraid of him like that. 

"Well Harry I think I should hit the sack." She stepped from him. "Good night." She turned and went up the stairs to her room and closed the door quietly.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, he was so mad at himself. Why couldn't he control what he was doing? He sat down on the table and held his face in his hands. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He promised a tiny, simple kiss and he just totally went at it. He had wanted to ease her mind not make her worries more intense. No matter what she says she would probably never trust him again. For some reason he had this odd feeling that their friendship would never be the same. He looked up the stairs at her closed door and decided to go and get some sleep himself.

======

Well that's it for chapter 4 stay tuned for chapter 5, remember to read and review. Thanks Ryoko

Disclaimer: No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings. You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly


	5. Kiss The Girl

Disclaimer: No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings.  You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly

All That She Wants

  Chapter 5— Kiss The Girl   

Hermione stared up at the ceiling still thinking about earlier, she wondered if it always felt like that to kiss someone.  What she didn't understand was why would Harry kiss her like that, she remembered it was suppose to be small and it ended up a full blown assault, but it was a rather nice assault.  It even seemed that he rather liked kissing her.  She found herself smiling, but then her blasted head had to interfere.  Hermione sighed, ah but who was she kidding, she knew her friend had a different girlfriend practically every week.  She did not want to be one of those; she would rather just stay his friend.  Being his friend was safe, that's right safe and secure. Nothing to worry about being his friend, and she was happy just being that.

Hermione also thought about how things would be tomorrow, will he ignore her now?  Would he still be the same?  She wouldn't want him treating her any different.  How would she be?  Would she be a stuttering fool and nervous around him now? Would she blush in front of him?  Could she still be herself? Or would she put up a false front now? Nah, things wouldn't change that drastic over one silly little kiss, a kiss that was the first one she ever had, sure she would feel a little different. 

But then it seemed that Harry didn't want to stop.  _'That's right.'_ Her mind said_ 'He didn't want to stop.  He wants to make you think that he cares about you, because you are harder to get into bed then a Catholic Nun.  No, no don't say that.  It's not true. He's my friend; he's been a good friend. Yeah but for how long, now that you let him cross one line, it will be even easier to cross the next one.  You're defenses are weakening.  No they aren't I'm as strong as I always have been.  Why did you let him kiss you then?  He said it was better to learn with a friend.  That's right, it's better with a friend but what kind of friend?  One that takes advantage of you?  You better be cautious, next thing you know you'll be flat on your back and then—SHUT UP!! He would never treat me so callously, Never, now stop it!!!  Fine, just say I didn't warn you. GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!!  Geez you don't have to get bitchy.'_  And her thoughts stopped bothering her.

Now all that was left was—oh man she was thinking about that blasted kiss again Hermione had to get her mind off of that kiss.  '_Okay, okay think about Justin yeah, you need a way to get him to notice you tomorrow, yeah forget about Harry'_ Hermione nodded._ 'Ugh why did I have to think of his name? Damn, damn, damn.  _Hermione shook her head.  She took a deep breath and finally after a few moments she started drifting off to sleep thinking of Justin, she wondered if it would feel the same way kissing him.   There was only one way to find out, she would have to make a bigger effort tomorrow.  Her mind faded and she was entering the dream world.

Harry woke up early the next morning; he hurried through the shower and got into fresh clothing and his school robe.  He stared at Hermione's door wondering how she was doing this morning.  How would she react to him now knowing that he had no control last night?  He still felt extremely guilty over what happened.  Hopefully it was already long forgotten, hopefully.  Harry didn't want anything to seem out of the ordinary, he did not want to treat her any differently or for her to treat him any differently.  After all last night it was just a kiss; he'd had plenty of those.  '_Why was that one any different?'_ His mind questioned. 

Unconsciously he lifted his fingers to his lips, he could still feel her there.  The taste of her mouth was so sweet; she wasn't even wearing any lip-gloss nor had anything sweet to eat. But her entire mouth and her lips had a flavor, one that he could only describe as Hermione, _'she should sell her essence she would make a fortune'_.  He shook his head of the thought, _'what's the matter with you.  Snap out of it. _ _That's right it was nothing, its fine I was just frustrated from the other night when I got interrupted with Julie, yeah that was it'._  He really had no desire to kiss Hermione, only to help her.

 Well she learned a lot then, for some reason he found himself smiling, she was sure a fast learner_.  'Stop smiling it was just frustration'_ His mind shouted at him. Yes, it was simply frustration.  That's why he was staring at the door holding himself back from breaking it down and rushing to her only to kiss her like that again.  _'No, no, no.  Stop it!! No more of those thoughts.  But you liked it, you wanted it.  No I didn't.  Yes you did and you know it.  You had no control because you wanted it so badly and so much, that you didn't even hear her tell you to stop.  That is so not true.  She liked it too.  Oh yeah how do you figure?  She kissed you back moron.  Uh, it doesn't matter I'm not going to think of this anymore.  I have to help her with Finch-Fletchley.'_ For some reason just the thought of that name made his stomach churn. _'Ugh, what is that feeling?  Maybe I'll just skip breakfast if I'm not feeling well.  No go eat, you'll feel better.  Okay.' _

Harry knocked on Hermione's door, "Hermione?" His voice sounded oddly high pitched and he coughed clearing his throat. "Hermione are you ready to go down for breakfast?" He pressed his ear to the door and he heard shuffling around.

"Yeah just a second though." He heard her muffled voice from the other side.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered through the door.

Harry opened the door to her room and stepped inside, she was waving her wand over the bed and the coverlet was gliding over the bed neatly as she was straightening it up.

"You know they do have house elves for that sort of thing?" Harry pointed out.

"I know that, but they do enough work as it is.  They don't need to pick up after me." Hermione replied as she fluffed her two remaining pillows and set them on her bed.  She had a total of six pillows; she liked to be surrounded in a soft and warm protective shield to keep out the cold, cruel world.  And her pillows seemed to do the trick.

"But Hermione it's their job to pick up after you."

Hermione finished with her bed and turned around with a very serious statement on her face.  "Harry you know what it's like to pick up after people, it's not fun is it?" Hermione's hands found her hips and she started in one of her long lectures. 

Harry couldn't hear a word she was saying, his eyes were focused on her perfect pink lips, talking.  The tip of his tongue ran across his bottom lip, she just kept talking and talking.  The mere movement of her mouth was sending chills up his spine.  Not chills of fear but chills that made him want to feel her mouth on his again; he even took a step forward, he now seemed out of control again. _'Snap out of it, come on wake up.  Oh but look at those perfect lips, just one touch that's all.  No be a man, forget about it you don't want to kiss her again, think about what happened last time.  Does no control ring a bell? But just look at those full beautiful lips, so soft. So sweet.  Get a hold of yourself, you don't want—' _Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when Hermione was calling his name.

"Harry? Are you listening to me?" Hermione was irritated.

"Uh, yeah.  Yes of course I was listening to you." He fibbed.  "And I really think you take this house elves thing a little too seriously.  Next thing you know you'll be starting some organization like…" He thought a moment.  "The Society for the Promotion of Elf Welfare? Which you could shorten to SPEW."

"SPEW?" Hermione scoffed, "That sounds like something I did after I saw your ass the other night." She smirked.

"Oh you know you liked it." He returned her smirk.

"Ha, you think your ass is all that?  Let me tell you. It's not worth anything." Hermione said as she picked up her bag from on top of her trunk.

"I wouldn't say that, you gave me a Knut for it." He smiled sweetly.

Hermione shook her head and started towards the door that led into the common room. 

"YES!!" He pumped his fist in the air like a crazy fool.  "I won a round of wits with you, my first one HA, HA, HA Take that!!" He'd never been happier.

Hermione started laughing as she and Harry started towards the Great Hall for breakfast, "Do you really spend most of your time trying to match wits with me, you couldn't keep up.  Your brain is far less developed than mine."

"You're brain isn't the only thing that's developed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for two minutes?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Harry said with an attractive grin. He was so relived that not much had changed between the two of them, all because of that one kiss he had experienced with Hermione.  She was still her same, good ole self.  And that's just what he wanted.  _'Are you sure that's what you want? Yes, that's what I want.  I don't believe you.'_ His head said to him in a singsong like voice. _'I don't really care'_ Harry thought back in the same tone.  He opened the door to the Great Hall and the two of them entered, going to their tables.

Harry sat his bag on the bench and sat down; he was across from Blaise as usual.  "Morning." He said then reaching for the cup filled with juice.

Blaise looked up at him with a smile, "You look like you had a rough night?"

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head.  "I didn't get much sleep. Too much on my mind I'm afraid."

"Like what?" Blaise asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure I have everything worked out." Harry said with a smile, and he helped himself to a chocolate chip muffin.  Blaise started talking to him but he was more interested in the muffin then to hear the latest gossip, it was usually about him anyway.  He got pretty tired about hearing the same things day after day.  He wondered if Hermione was one to gossip, and what would she say about him?  He hoped whatever it was, that it was good.  Why did he even care about what Hermione's opinion of himself was? It's not like he wanted to kiss her again.  Nah, of course not.

"You do too want to kiss Hermione Granger." Harry heard and his head shot up looking right at Blaise.  "What did you say?" a look of utter shock on his face.

Blaise was downright confused, "I said," She leaned forward on the table.  "Did you hear?  That boy from Ravenclaw, Hugh Dewtoo wants to kiss Harmony Ginger."  She eyed him carefully, "What did you think I said?"

"Nothing, I'm just shocked." Harry coughed, trying to cover up his uncomfortable feelings.  "I've just assumed that Hugh was well gay."  He glanced around nervously.

"Oh Harry, Hugh is not gay.  Far from it." Blaise gave off a soft laugh.

   "Well you can never tell these days." Harry said and he put some of the muffin into his mouth.  With his other hand he ran his fingers through his unruly hair in frustration, without really realizing it he shifted his gaze to the Gryffindor table.  He spotted Hermione looking at that Colin Creevy, the boy just handed her a peach and she accepted it with a smile.  Another one of those vultures, Seamus tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her attention to him.  Seamus with his arm extended offered her a small collection of violets.  Hermione took them with a polite smile.

Hermione sighed. _'I so wish they would stop doing this, but I don't want to cause a riot like last time.  You got that right, just accept whatever these low life scum boys want to give you and then be done with them.  But I'm not a tease; it might make them think I like this sort of thing.  Yeah well Lavender loves this sort of attention, and do you know who's crushing on her.  The man of your dreams…Justin. You had better learn to like this; it might be the one thing that gets him to notice you.  Are you sure?  Trust me Hermione trust me, I know what's right and besides that Blaise gave you a few pointers, listen to her. She knows what goes.  Okay then.' _Hermione accepted every little present that was offered to her with polite smiles.

Harry scoffed loudly, which caused Blaise to look up from her plate at him.  "What's the matter Harry?"

"You don't think she's really falling for all that do you?" Harry said pointing towards the Gryffindor table with his palm extended. 

Blaise looked in the direction of where Harry was looking.  "What do you mean?"  She couldn't really see what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about Hermione, look at that." Harry barked. "Those guys are almost throwing themselves are her feet and she's smiling and having a grand ole time." His tone was bitter but he didn't notice.

Blaise noticed and she smirked, "Well I told her to enjoy herself a little.  It's not everyday that someone who's a zero goes to a ten in a matter of a few days.  I think it's a good experience for her."

"Yeah, well I don't think its right.  Most of those guys, no practically all of them are just...Well they are not right for her." Harry glared down at his half eaten breakfast and poked his fork brutally into the ham, almost as if he intended to kill it.

"Oh, and just who are you to judge who is right for her?" Blaise said crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward. 

"I've been her friend for six and a half years, I think I'm a pretty good judge of who would be right for Hermione."  He turned slightly; glaring at the Gryffindor table sneering at Hermione's now many admirers.  "And it's certainly not any of them."

"Harry, if I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous." Blaise kept her smirk hidden this time.

"I am not jealous Blaise," he answered a little too quickly.  Harry felt his stomach churn and his insides twisting into tight knots. "Not in the least." Harry really hated seeing those other guys giving Hermione all that attention.  For some reason it was really, really bugging him.

"Right," Clear disbelief leapt from Blaise's voice.

"I'm just thinking about her welfare, she's supposed to be trying to win Finch-Fletchley's affections.  These others are just getting in the way, making it more complicated for her."  He said.   "In fact I'll make it really easy for her."   Harry stood and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked

"We have Charms this morning; I'm going to get a head start." Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and started walking from the Slytherin table over towards the Gryffindor table.

Blaise now totally wondered what he was doing; this wasn't like him at all.  She knew for a fact that Harry never left food over on his plate, nor did he rush off when there was at least twenty minutes before class started.  She watched Harry as he finally reached the Gryffindor table and rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder.  Blaise saw Hermione look up at him as he was talking about something, she couldn't quite make out the words.  But Hermione nodded and stood from the table, she too grabbed her bag and if Blaise weren't paying attention, she would have missed Harry reaching down and grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand as he led her from the Great Hall.

Blaise leaned back a little, putting her hand to her chin in thought.  She started laughing to herself. "Well this is interesting." Blaise said quietly and returned to her breakfast.

Harry was pulling Hermione from the Great Hall.

"Harry what's up? You don't need help with Charms, that's your second best subject." Hermione pulled her hand from his.

"I know, but you looked like you needed rescuing." Harry said plainly.

"Oh thank God, I was going out of my mind in there." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you didn't like all that?" He looked towards the Great Hall doors as they continued walking away.

"Oh of course not, a few days ago those boys didn't even know of my existence and now they are all over me like ants on honey." She shook her head.

"Well you are awfully sweet." Harry said, _'Why did I say that?'_ 

That was odd, _'Why would he say that?' _ Hermione thought, oh well she shrugged and pushed it to the back of her mind. "It's just that Blaise said that I should enjoy this time, I don't know why I listened to her." Hermione shook her head.

"Well if you want my opinion, you should do what you want.  And not worry about Blaise.  Blaise is kinda a flirty and well that's just not who you are."

Hermione stopped, "What do you mean that's not how I am?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she felt kind of insulted; how dare he think just because she is a bookworm doesn't mean she can't be flirty as well.  "I could be flirty if I wanted too."

That was the last thing he wanted, he did not want her being flirty.  He could barely take what he saw in the Great Hall.  But he felt that she was insulted so he had better try to set it right. "I didn't mean it like that; of course you can be flirty.  But you really should be yourself, don't try to copy Blaise."

"If you didn't want me copying Blaise then why did you ask her to help me?" Hermione's hands found her hips in irritation.

"I just wanted her to help you feel better about yourself, not to be an exact copy of her. I certainly wouldn't want that."  Harry paused realizing what he had said; "I mean one Blaise is already more than enough." He added quickly.

Hermione laughed, "Well you certainly have a point there." She sighed, "Thanks for coming to my rescue and all.  But I must get to History of Magic. I'll see you at lunch." Hermione smiled and took off down the corridor. 

She saw Justin heading in her direction, so had to think of something quick.  Her mind snapped and she had just the thing.  Hermione held her head down as she walked towards him, and just as planned she walked right into him knocking them both to the ground.  Both Justin and Hermione looked at each other for a moment.  But he immediately bent and started picking up his belongings from off the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Justin said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  He started gathering up his book and papers that were everywhere.

"Oh no, no it's my fault. I should have paid more attention." Hermione said as she helped him pick up his papers.  She was handing to him, but he wasn't looking at her.  Justin was looking over her head at Lavender who was talking to her friends.  He didn't even thank Hermione as he took his papers from her hand and stood up.  Without so much as a backwards glance he headed in the direction of Lavender.  Hermione turned around a bit seeing Lavender, how pretty she looked in her robes of peach.  Hermione sighed and stood up, collecting her bag and continued on down the corridor to her class.

Hermione tried several times that week to get Justin's attention, but nothing was working.  He was a dense and dense could be.   Hermione had one more chance, she rushed up to Justin who was walking with Draco from their Herbology class, and she had come from Care of Magical Creatures.

"Excuse me but do you happen to know what time it is?" Hermione asked while batting her eyes in a similar fashion to what Lavender does.

Justin looked at his watch, "Uh yeah." He lifted his head to tell her.  "Um, are you okay, do you have something in your eye?" Justin asked clearly concerned that there might be something wrong.

"No." She sighed quietly and she stopped looking ridiculous.  Hermione didn't hear Justin tell her the time, she wasn't interested.  She watched as Justin and Draco continue on walking towards the school for dinner.    Hermione felt awful, nothing was going right for her, absolutely nothing.  Hermione headed in the direction of the Great Hall when she heard a rude, arrogant voice behind her.  It was none other than Ron Weasley. 

"Well, well trying to get your claws into Finch-Fletchley I see." He chuckled.

"Leave me alone Weasel." Hermione said.

He quickly jumped in front of her stopping her in her tracks.  "I don't think so, this time there is no Potter around here to protect you, I will say what I've been wanting to say.  You have a habit of picking the wrong people to associate with.  You hang around with scum like that Slytherin Potter.  Lavender is sexy and beautiful, nothing at all like you.  You are just ugly, and nasty.  One look at you and people might turn to stone.  Even though you fixed your hair, it still looks like shit.  Ugh brown, how common, how dull.  Not to mention those eyes.  Gah, stab me already, end my misery from looking at you.  Finch-Fletchley sees the exact same thing I see. Someone should drown you; the world would be a much better place without you in it.

"You're an asshole." Hermione spat out.

"And you're just a Mudblood bitch," He laughed. "No matter what you do to yourself, you will never be worth anything. You will always be a nobody, a worthless pile of hair and you probably have fleas as well. You should get out now, spare yourself from further humiliation." Ron smirked evilly.  "Furthermore I think you should— " Ron was cut off as Hermione lifted her wand saying "Petrificus Totalus. " And he fell to the ground stiff as a board.

Hermione pocketed her wand and walked over to Ron, She stood over his face and bent down a bit, she opened her mouth and gathered a nice glob of spit within her mouth, she let it drop slowly from her mouth, landing right on his forehead.  "Have a nice evening Weasel." She said with a smirk and walked away from him.

She didn't feel too hungry anymore; Ron was enough to make anyone lose their appetite.  Hermione knew she shouldn't let Ron's words get to her, but they did just the same.  They were very hurtful, enough to bring tears to her eyes.  But she would never show the enemy weakness.  Hermione decided to skip dinner; she made her way up to her room and closed the door behind her.

While entering the Great Hall, Harry saw Kelly ahead of him.  He moved quickly so that he was walking next to her.  She was reading 'The Finer Things'. "How far have you gotten?" He asked pointing to her book.

"Near the end." She answered plainly.

"Did Violet already leave for Paris?" He asked.

"Yes." Kelly shook her head and then dropped the book looking up at him in shock, "You've read this? The whole thing I mean." She asked.

"Yes I did." He answered proudly.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, and she gave him a small smile.

"Really." He smiled.

"Did he let her keep the baby?" Kelly asked politely.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you.  Why don't you finish it and then we can discuss it sometime."

Kelly smiled, "Yeah, why not.  I would like that.  Not too many people around here read these books you know, it's hard to find someone to discuss it with."

"Well as soon as you finish we'll make a night of discussion." Harry smiled, and she smiled back before heading off to her table.

_'YES!!'_ Harry shouted in his mind.  He continued towards his table as well.

"I see you finally got more then two words out of Kelly." Blaise said as Harry sat down in his usual seat.

"Yep, that book idea was brilliant." Harry said with a smile.

Blaise sniggered.  "Hermione told me you were actually reading it, and she mentioned that you really liked it."

"Well I'm so glad you find my reading a laughing matter." Harry said as he piled food onto his plate.  He listened carefully to everything Blaise said, over the past week he had been hearing things about him wanting to kiss Hermione.  He was losing his mind.  He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

"Did you see how hard Hermione was trying to get Justin's attention, poor girl on Monday she even knocked him down on purpose."  Blaise glanced down into her roast beef.  "Sometimes I really feel for her, she's trying much too hard.  In fact where is she, she's not over there at the Gryffindor table."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know where she is.  And that Finch-Fletchley is an idiot Blaise." Harry said shaking his head, "Someone would have to actually hit him over the head with the information for him to be able to see past his nose.  Hermione is a great girl, he doesn't know what he's passing up."

"Is that so Harry, how great of a girl is she?" Blaise asked, she listened as Harry went on explaining to her why Hermione was so great.  Blaise hid her snigger; he didn't even realize he was smiling as he talked about Hermione.  "It sounds like you know her pretty well Harry, better then anyone."

"Well we have been friends awhile." Harry answered.

"It also sounds like you might have certain feelings for her." Blaise said carefully.

Harry's eyes narrowed in thought, "What kind of feelings, the only feelings I have for Hermione are friendship."

"Harry I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you know what feelings I'm talking about." Blaise saw him look away from her, she was going to explain.  "You don't realize how protective you are of her; you don't let anyone hurt her. And if they do you turn right around and hurt them.  She's the only one that can ease your troubles, I've seen it.  And lately you haven't been too keen in helping her with Justin.  Sure in the beginning you were all for it, and even then I'm not sure you were.  What happened, what changed?"

"Nothing, everything is the same." Harry said in irritation.  "I don't care of Finch-Fletchley is the one she wants." His voice was slightly bitter, but he still didn't catch it.

"Harry, have you heard yourself lately.  You are extremely jealous, its all over you face, and I hear it in your voice." Blaise sighed, "Well at least you don't go and take your jealousy out on her, but you take it out on every other male within Hogwarts that looks at her twice.

"How can I be jealous? I have never been jealous a day in my life.  How am I supposed to know what that feels like?"

Blaise shook her head in disbelief, "Sometimes I really feel sorry for you, you are in the pit of denial."

"Actually, denial is a river in Egypt." He said not really trying to be funny, that was the lamest joke he had ever heard.

"Harry you need to get some new material, that's joke is so old." Blaise said with a smile.

"Just to prove to you that I am not jealous, watch this." Harry stood.  He had something on his mind.  He was going to tell that Justin Finch-Fletchley exactly what to do.  Harry moved quickly towards the Hufflepuff table. 

Draco looked up and saw Harry coming towards them and patted Justin hard on the shoulder.  Justin looked up at Draco.

"What?" Justin was a bit irritated with Draco hitting him, he saw Draco pointing ahead to Harry.

"I think he knows." Draco said.

"Knows what?" Justin said confused.

"You know." Draco made a little eyebrow signal.

Justin looked up at Harry and his eyes grew wide as he heard Harry's voice.

"Finch-Fletchley we have to talk." Harry said very seriously.

Justin gulped down a breath of air and stood, "Sure." Justin felt so nervous as he followed after Harry.  The two boys left the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Justin immediately started rambling, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock her down it was an accident, and then I didn't even look at her long.  Sure she was looking really pretty, but I didn't stare."

"What are you talking about?" Harry stood there confused.

"You're not going to beat me up?" Justin asked carefully.

"No, why would I do a thing like that?" Harry noticed Justin was confused.  "I did not bring you out here to beat you up; I wanted to talk to you about Hermione."  He felt himself tense, but he stayed the course.

"Okay." Justin eyed him carefully.

"Since the beginning of the school Hermione has been trying to get you to take notice of her, she really likes you." Harry felt his stomach tighten again.

"She—she does?" Justin looked towards the ground.  "Why are you telling me this, is this some kind of joke?" His eyes narrowed.

"It's no joke, why would you think that?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well she is your girlfriend, why would you be telling me this unless it was a joke?"  Justin looked up at Harry.  He hated being less than six foot it was so annoying. But then again Harry was only six two but it still felt horrible for him to be only five eleven.

"What?" Harry shook his head, "You think Hermione is my girlfriend?"  For some reason that sounded rather nice, but he pushed that thought away.  "What makes you think that?"

"So she's not your girlfriend?  That means she's available." Justin's face seemed to light up, "I've been going after Lavender because I thought Hermione already belonged to someone.  And it turns out she doesn't.  Oh wow."

Harry thought he looked ready to hover off the ground, "Whoa there, don't go and float away.  Hermione thinks you don't like her at all."

"Oh I have always liked her. She looks even better now that she pressed down that big bush of hair."  Justin admitted. 

Harry's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched at his sides, he wanted to punch him for that comment; he thought her hair was just fine before.  But he restrained himself; it wouldn't get on Hermione's good side if he rearranged her lovers face.  "Yeah, sure." He said through clinched teeth.

"Well thanks for setting me straight about you and Hermione, now I don't have to chase after Lavender anymore." Justin started walking away, "Wow Hermione likes me."

That was the last thing Harry heard before Justin went into the Great Hall to finish dinner and he glared horridly at the doors.  _'He's totally wrong for Hermione, what a superficial geek. She deserves so much better.  Yeah, true but Justin is what she wants.  But still, there are way better wizards than him.  What like yourself?  No, I didn't say that, no but you're thinking it.  Ugh, no I'm not.  Stop plaguing me with these thoughts; I do not want Hermione no, no, no.  That's right you don't just want her, you love her.  GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! I DO NOT LOVE HER, I DO NOT LOVE ANYONE!!!  Then go tell her the good news about Justin.  Fine I will.'_  Harry started down the hall and he came upon Ron who was lying on the ground, he started laughing.  He moved over towards Ron and looked down at him, the red headed boy's eyes were darting back and forth in nervousness.  Harry noticed a nice big spit glob on his forehead.  He continued laughing as he walked from Ron.

Harry searched everywhere for Hermione, the library.  The classrooms.  Finally he decided to check her room.  Harry went right up the stairs and knocked on the door.  "Hermione are you in there?"

"Just go away Harry." Her voice was muffled through the door.

Harry pressed his ear to the door, "Hermione."

"I want to be alone, go away."

He could sense the cracking in her voice, she certainly had been crying.  "Come on Hermione, I'm not going to go away.  Is there a reason why Weasley is lying petrified in the hallway?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"Hermione? I have some good news, will you let me in?" He waited.

"The door is not locked, do what you want." Hermione said.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside and closed it after him.  He saw her sitting on her bed, "I have great news for you, I was talking with—" He stopped in mid sentence seeing her in pain, she was still in tears.  All thoughts of Justin leapt from his mind.  "Oh, what's wrong?" Harry stepped nearer to her deep concern etched in his face.

"Nothing." She looked down into her lap and rubbed her tears away.  "Just the things that red headed asshole says."

Harry felt his temper boil; he was going to hurt Ron as soon as he's done here.  "I should have been with you." Harry said bitterly.

"Oh Harry, you can't be with me all the time. It's not your fault what Ron said or did." Hermione sniffled. 

"I don't care, no one should hurt you.  No one." He reached out and pulled her to him, holding her safely in his embrace. 

"I know they are just words, but what if he's right?  No matter what I do I will always be just some nobody with a bush for hair." She sniffled.

Harry pushed her back from him and looked her right in the eye, "You are not a nobody, you are very amazing and caring young lady. You are not just a bookworm, you are gentle and honest.  The most honest girl I know." His hands gently cupped her cheeks, "And if they can't see how truly amazing you really are, then they just aren't worth it.  They are not good enough for you."

She gave a soft smile. "Really?"

He nodded and saw her smile, he felt his heart flutter with how bright and beautiful her simple smile was.  Without really thinking he pressed his lips against her forehead, lingering longer than he should.  He pulled back a little; his eyes were closed as he moved down and pressed his lips against her cheek.  He could still taste the salt from her tears, but to him it was a taste as sweet as honey.  Harry pulled back looking at Hermione, her eyes were half closed.  Without any control he found himself nearing her mouth, he was watching her so carefully but he couldn't find the strength to pull or push her away.  His mouth was a not even an inch from hers when she spoke.

"What are you doing?" She whispered breathlessly, her heart pounding hard inside her chest.

"I don't know." He answered just as quiet.

"Har—" She was cut off by his mouth taking hers.

His kiss was much different then the other night, this time he did not hold anything back.  Harry kissed with such a hungered need that he didn't even let her have time to closer her mouth in way that would tell him no.  He wanted this so much that nothing was going to ruin it.  What was more surprising was that she was kissing him back just as vigorously.  His tongue explored her mouth, running along the roof and to clash powerfully against hers, she let out a soft gasp, which in turn made him kiss her harder.  One of his arms circled about her waist pulling her tight against him.

Harry ripped his mouth from hers, only to attack her neck with his lips, Hermione gave out a moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue and lips glide down her neck, the hollow of her throat.  _'God this feels good!!'_ Her mind shouted, _'But it's not right, he's your friend he shouldn't be doing this.'_ "Harry you—" She was cut off again with his mouth returning to hers where her thoughts of stopping him were pushed away.  She wasn't even aware of him pressing her down against he soft comforter, his mouth continued to take hers, but this time slowly, almost as if wanting to make the moment last longer. 

Hermione groaned when she felt his hand travel down over her breast, she gasped loudly at that, no one had ever touched her. Ever.  It was a glorious feeling, one she didn't want to stop.  Oh she wanted more. Her arms went around him so tightly that he was pressed against her.  Hermione's mouth was nearly attacking his, harder and harder she kissed him, she did not want to let go.  Hermione cried out when his hand went underneath her sweater, his fingers resting on her tummy.  That startled her a bit, she never knew him to be so bold, especially with her.  Hermione tried to pull away but he wasn't letting her, her protests soon faded as she fell into his kiss again.  Lost to the sensations, she felt his fingers rub lightly against the side of her breast, her heart lurched and she felt her stomach tighten.  Harry kissed her harder, stronger and more persistent. 

A strange fear crept over her when she felt his other hand travel lower on her tummy, heading towards the V between her thighs.  _'Oh my God, this has to stop.'_ Her mind shouted.  _'This is my friend, he's not suppose to be doing this.'_  Hermione pushed against him and pulled her mouth from his.  "Harry you have to stop."

Once again he didn't hear her words, but something in the tone of her voice made him stop as if waking up from a dream. He was looking down at her.  This time he wasn't sorry, he had wanted that.  But from the looks of it she wanted it too.  He wanted to kiss her again, and he tried to but she moved away at the last second. 

"No." She said. "Uh, please let me up." Hermione said without looking at him.

Harry then noticed he was practically on top of her, she felt so good beneath him that he really didn't want to move.  Maybe he could persuade her to stay like this just a little longer.  He lifted her chin with gentle fingers so she could look him in the eye; his hand caressed her cheek tenderly, his emerald gaze staring intensely into her deep brown. 

She saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes, something that could be described as passion, but was it passion for her as herself or just because she is the next female.  Why did she even care if he was looking at her like that?  It was affecting her so powerfully that she felt it hard to breathe.  She was weakening against whatever power he had. She felt his breath on her cheek as his mouth was nearing hers again. Harry felt her tense.

"Just relax, I won't hurt you." He felt the strong urge to kiss her again.

Hermione did the exact opposite; she panicked. "Get of me!" She practically yelled, and Harry totally jumped off of her and she rolled off the bed landing on her feet.  "You—you can't do this, not to me." She said backing up slowly.

Harry tried to reach out for her but she quickly jumped back, out of the way of his grasp.  "Hermione I—" He stopped in mid sentence because she had turned not even waiting for an explanation and she raced out the door. The last thing he heard was the portrait slamming shut.  She was gone.

Sighing with the deepest regret Harry sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed, what had he done, he rested his head in his hands squeezing his eyes shut tightly.  Harry couldn't believe it; he had just ruined their friendship.  He blamed himself he couldn't resist kissing her, or even thinking about her.  All week he's had thoughts of nothing but her. Why was she affecting him like this?  Waves of emotions come over him, he was confused. Maybe Blaise was right was he in love with Hermione.  _'OH GOD NO!'_ He did not want to be in love, not with anyone.  _'NO, no I'm not in love.  There is no such thing as love.  Then explain what you are feeling for Hermione.  It's not love.  It can't be.  Then what is it smart guy?  It's just infatuation.  Yeah well infatuation never felt like this. I am not in love.  All right if you're not in love stay away from her, that should cure you of your infatuation.  Stay away from her?  Yes, stay away from her and make her stay away from you.  Stop your friendship, you don't need her anyway.'_  Harry nodded to his thoughts.  He would get her to stay away; he couldn't deal with these emotions, not now.  Not ever.  Harry made his decision; he was going to end his friendship with Hermione. It was the only way to save himself.  Hermione was a big girl she can take care of herself, petrified Ron was clue enough.  Tomorrow it would all be over.

=====

Well that's it for chapter 5 stay tuned for chapter 6.  Remember read and review.  I'd like to say that I did not make up the book The Finer Things, it's a romance novel by my favorite author Brenda Joyce, check out her work. It's excellent


	6. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Disclaimer: **No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings.  You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly :)

All That She Wants

Chapter 6—I Won't Say I'm In Love

Hermione sat at her usual table in the library; this was always a comforting place to run to when she was troubled.  And boy was she ever troubled.  She opened Hogwarts; a History and began scanning the pages.  As Hermione was lost within the world of her book, a group of girls came wandering into the library and sat at the table next to hers.  They were gossiping and loudly at that.  Hermione heard several different topics but one perked her attention more than usual.

"Oh and Cybil I totally agree with you.  Yes what gentle hands that Harry Potter has too." She sighed.

"I mean I'm not even jealous of you, he treated me with the utter most respect and patience.  He never rushes, always takes his time." Cybil said with a smile. 

Hermione didn't like eavesdropping, it was wrong. She closed up her book and was going to leave.

"Oh Holly look it's his friend, let's go talk to her." Cybil announced.

"Yeah, she has got to know more about him then we do," Holly replied.

Both girls walked over to Hermione's table smiling goofily at her.  "You are Harry Potter's friend right?"

Hermione looked at the two girls, "Yes."  She tried to get up.

"Oh please don't leave; we want to talk to you about him." Cybil smiled.

"It sounds like you know him pretty well already." Hermione replied as she tucked her book underneath her arm and turned from the table.

"Well we want to know what he's like, without all the romance and flattery he feeds us." Holly replied jumping in front of Hermione. "What's he really like?"

"Couldn't you please stay and talk with us for a little bit?" Cybil whimpered joining her friend in front of Hermione.

Hermione noticed the girls looked like they were ready to cry if she didn't share what she knew about Harry.  "Look if you want to know about him, ask him yourself."

"It's not that easy, we've tried." Holly said. "He never tells us anything like that, but I'm sure you being his friend and not anything more, would know." Holly clasped her hands together in a begging fashion.  "So please tell us." Her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Hermione sighed giving in.

"What's his favorite holiday?" Cybil's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Christmas," Hermione answered.

"His favorite food?" Holly asked.

"Anything he can fit in his mouth." Hermione sat down again at the table.

"His favorite color?" Cybil sat next to Hermione.

"Blue." Hermione leaned back a bit.

Holly and Cybil went back and forth asking Hermione trivial questions, just simple things. The questions started getting much harder.  Like when was Harry's first romantic experience, Hermione of course knew, since he ran to her after telling her how great it was.  And why does he hate Ron Weasley so much.  Hermione told them that it was a number of things, but more importantly that Ron was just a jerk.  Hermione actually started laughing and having a good time with these two girls as she just talked with them about Harry and how many really idiotic things he had done, but mostly about how nice and wonderful he really was. 

"So it seems that you two really look out for each other." Cybil said with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Hermione glanced down at her fingernail that she was tracing along the tabletop.

"It also sounds like you might have a little thing for him yourself." Holly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione's head snapped up, as she looked right at Holly. "What makes you say that?"

"We just spent a whole hour and half talking about Harry, and you know everything about him, and your face lights up when you talk about him." Holly said with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Cybil replied she watched Hermione looked between both of them.  "It seems like to me anyway that you might be in love with the guy, and if how you described him to us, that he might be in love with you too." Cybil said as she and Holly stood.

Hermione was speechless, as the two girls smiled knowingly at her. Holly and Cybil left the library and Hermione to think about what the girls had just told her.  Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair.  '_In love with him, me? It is possible.  No I can't be.  Yes you can, after all you didn't stop him from kissing you twice, you wanted him to. But that doesn't mean anything.  He always makes you happy, he protects you.  He has never let you down, he knows you're thoughts and he cares about what you have to say.  Remember your list? He fits every aspect of your list.  Except the wants only me part. Then admit it, you base your list on his qualities and how he treats you.  You are in love with him.  Yes okay I am in love with him.  I LOVE HARRY!!  But there's still the part about the wanting only me, remember?  Well you won't know that until you find out.'_

She nodded.  Hermione summoned up her so called Gryffindor bravery, she was going to tell him exactly how she felt and hopefully he would feel something other then just friendship.  But if he didn't it would be all right, she wouldn't push him on it.  Hermione left the library in search of Harry.

"You what?" Blaise asked not really shocked.

"I kissed her, twice." Harry said shaking his head; he wondered why Blaise was smiling.  "Didn't you hear what I said? I kissed her; I can't believe I let myself get carried away like that."

"Yes I heard perfectly, you kissed her.  And it seems that you liked it." Blaise's smile was even wider.

"Well yeah I did, but that's not the point."  He leaned against the wall of the corridor, burying his face within his hands, a sign of distress.

"Harry." Blaise rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world. Just admit that you're in love with her and you liked her."

"I won't say I'm in love Blaise, I won't because I'm not." He shook his head_ 'at least out loud you won't say you're in love. NO I'M NOT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!  STOP THIS!!  There is not such thing as love.'_  Harry stood to his full height, shaking the thoughts from his head.  The next time he saw Hermione, he would end their friendship.  He had to, to save his sanity.

Hermione stopped her search, he wasn't anywhere.  She checked the Head Boy's room, a couple of hidden rooms he liked to stay in when he felt things were getting to hectic and he wanted to be alone.  Hermione sighed thinking that she wasn't going to find him, and she continued on down the corridor.  She heard two people talking and much to her relief and surprise there was Harry talking with Blaise. 

She felt a new nervousness sweep over her, why should she be so nervous to talk to him. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? _'No, of course not, don't be silly.  Just go talk to him, see where it stands, just friendship or possibly something more.'_

Harry heard footsteps coming toward him; he turned and saw Hermione coming down the corridor carrying a book. _'What else would she be carrying?'_ He smiled a bit, knowing that Hermione loved to read; no matter what it was she would find a different world written within the pages, only imagination to fuel the fire.  He shook his head _'No, no stop thinking about her.' _She walked right up to him, with a sort of uneasy smile.  She was certainly distressed about something.

Hermione cleared her throat. "There's something we need to talk about." She said looking up at him.  She looked over at Blaise. "Privately."

Blaise smiled and moved away from them; of course she didn't go far. She wanted to be able to hear what was being said.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, something he never did when talking to her.  "What is it?" He said no emotion in his voice.

"Well about what happened earlier, I'm sorry I freaked out." She glanced down at her feet.  "I was just confused." Hermione noticed he seemed distant and almost cold towards her.  Maybe it was just her own mind playing tricks on her again.  _'Just say it!!'_ Her mind shouted at her. "What I…I wanted to say was, that I…think… Uh what I mean to say is—" Her mind interrupted her thoughts _'He almost looks bored listening to you ramble on and on. Just say it and get it over with.'_  Hermione took a breath. "I think that I love you." She waited.

_'No!! She didn't just say that, did she? Yes she did. Hell.'_ Harry took a deep breath_ 'I'm sorry Hermione but this is for your own good, as well as mine.  You will thank me for it later.' _He gave off a slight chuckle.  "You do, do you?" He laughed again.  "Well then my plan worked, just a little too late."

Hermione was confused; she wondered what was so funny and what was too late. She was about to ask when Harry spoke again.

Harry said with a smirk, "I have already given up on you, I had tried for years."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was still confused.

"I suppose I had better be blunt, you just aren't grasping it. And for someone who's as smart as you I assumed you would have figured it out by now." He saw Hermione's left hand clinch, she was getting mad.  He just insulted her intelligence.  Harry took in a deep breath. _'I am so sorry Hermione, but I have to do this. I'm so sorry.'_  "You think I was spending my time with you for fun?" He laughed.  "I don't do anything for free; there is always some kind of reimbursement of my time, if you understand what I am saying."

"I'm afraid I don't have any idea of what you are talking about." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Harry smiled "You told me that you love me, oh how sweet. How nice for you." His grin faded, "Did you think I would return your feelings?" He laughed, almost cruelly.  Man this was killing him; he saw tears swelling in her eyes as well as her other hand clutched her book, hard as she held it at her side. "Oh my you did, didn't you?  Well, well my easily deceived Hermione.  I don't love you, I could never love you.  I was never really interested in being a friend to you, I can barely stand you." He said with disgust. "You are horrible.  Irritating. Annoying. A down right pest.  Who in their right mind could ever want to love you?"

 Harry kept well in character as he saw that her tears were now spilling over and running down her cheeks, he felt sick. _'I am so sorry Hermione.'_  Yet he continued. "You just grew into an amazing body so I added you to my list; I figured if I were closer to you, it would be fairly easy.  Boy how wrong I was." Nothing but pure sarcasm echoed through the hall, Harry's eyes narrowed in false bitterness.  "You just took too damn long and I got tired of waiting. So I'm finished." He waited for what was to come, whatever it was he could take it. If she retaliated with curses, he could dodge them. If she was going to hurt him physically he could hold her off.  He was ready for anything.

Her tears were flowing freely now; she didn't even try to hide them.  This was far worse then anything, even worse than Ron Weasley.  She trusted Harry Potter, boy what a fool she had been.  Hermione had never felt so low, so betrayed in her entire life.  She wanted to hurt him.  Really bad.  But she kept her dignity; he wasn't going to get a rise out of her.  Hermione simply turned on her heels and left him standing there without so much as speaking a word to him.

"You're an idiot." Blaise said who seemed to appear out of nowhere.  Her eyes were narrowed and she was looking at him with such disappointment.

Harry shook his head _'This is for the best; it's for her own good. Yes it is.  I don't need Hermione, I'm fine on my own.'_  He noticed that Hermione was walking at a slow pace, she hadn't gotten very far, her head was lowered and she lifted a free hand to her cheeks wiping away some of her tears.  A sudden surge of anger and bitterness engulfed him when he saw who was heading straight towards Hermione, she wasn't paying attention.

They wouldn't stop falling; she couldn't get them to stop.  Hermione continued on down the corridor clutching her book to her chest.  She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into something solid managing to knock her book from her hands.  It fell to the floor with a loud clunk. "Crap" She muttered.  Realizing that she ran into someone, she quickly apologized "Oh excuse me." Hermione bent to pick up the book.

"Let me get it." The male voice said.  He bent and picked up the book for her.  "Here you go."

Hermione looked up and saw Justin with a smile on his face holding her book out to her.  "Thanks." She sniffled and took the book for him.  Hermione wasn't even thrilled to see him.

Justin noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh what's the matter?"

"Oh…n—nothing," Hermione paused a moment.  "I…just received a bad mark, that's all." She lied. "Everyone knows how bent I am on perfection. Especially when it comes to education."

"Yes I had heard about that." He smiled. "Hey don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll bring up that bad mark in no time at all."

Hermione wondered what brought on his sudden change; he was actually talking to her.  More then two words even.  She was slightly confused.  All Hermione wanted to do right now was go to bed.  She didn't care how early it was, Hermione wanted to escape this horrid nightmare of a day.

"You know what always makes me feel better?" Justin asked.  He noticed this seemed to get her attention.  "Ice cream."

Hermione smiled lightly, though her tears were still silently falling.

"No really, whenever I'm sad or depressed, ice cream always makes me feel better.  Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens for some?" Justin smiled.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company." Hermione tried to smile, but found it impossible.

"I'm sure they have chocolate, I heard you have a great love of chocolate ice cream." Justin said in a knowing voice.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Hermione felt herself smiling.

"Oh just around, so what do you say?" Justin offered with a smile.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I suppose a little ice cream wouldn't hurt."

Justin's smile widened and Hermione started walking down the corridor.  He caught up to her and they moved together down towards the kitchens.

Harry watched them walking away with an awful scowl on his face, Blaise noticed this. 

"You brought this on yourself you know." Blaise said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" He glanced down at her.

"Harry sometimes, you just really…well you really just fuck things up." Blaise also walked down the corridor away from Harry.

Early Saturday morning Harry still sleepy walked into the bathroom and began his morning rituals.  He had stayed up really late last night, why he was waiting for Hermione to come in was beyond him, but he had waited and she had never come back to the room.  Either she had and not bothered to wake him since he had fallen asleep on the sofa in the common room. Or she stayed out all night.  Harry felt a jolt run though him as he wondered what Hermione could possibly be doing all night. _'Oh no you don't stop it; you aren't suppose to worry about that.  You ended your friendship; she can take care of herself. _

Harry noticed the shower was already wet, that meant that Hermione had used it.  Well maybe that proves she came back last night after all.  He turned on the shower and stepped into it, giving himself a good wash.  After at least fifteen minutes he turned off the water and dried off.  He proceeded to get dressed for the day.

His morning rituals consisted of showering, dressing, brushing teeth and other small things like that.  And to see if Hermione was ready for breakfast.  Out of routine he knocked on her door and called out her name.  He quickly made a face _'Oops I forgot.'_  Harry gritted his teeth waiting for a rush or curses or something from the other side.  But nothing was heard, it was silent.  He turned the handle to find the door unlocked, he pushed the door open slowly and peeked in.  The room was empty; Hermione was not in there.  He sighed, oh well it was time for breakfast anyway.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, he instantly spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and she was noticeably quiet, simply picking at her food.  Seamus who was next to her was peeling an orange for her, he held it out and Hermione without even looking at Seamus or anything took it from his hand and started pulling it apart.  Harry shook his head and stopped staring at her.  He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down across from Blaise.

"So how was your night?" Blaise asked.

"Fine." Harry immediately began piling food onto his plate.

"You don't sound find." She continued eating her grapefruit.

"I'm fine Blaise." He said a little bitterly, not really meaning his tone.

A lone owl flew in the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table, hovering above Hermione.    She could feel all eyes on her as the owl dropped something in front of her.  He caught the package before it hit the table.  It was wrapped in gold foil.  Several girls leaned over to see what she had.

"What is it?" Someone asked to her right.

"I—I don't know." Hermione said as she glanced at the package.

"Well why don't you open it and see." Said Holly who was across from her.

Hermione nodded and took off the silver ribbon that was around the gold package.  She ripped the foil off and found another plain brown box.  She took a knife from off the table and plunged into the well-taped ends.  Hermione pulled open the flaps and saw a most impressive silver box; it had engravings of doves on it.  She pulled the silver box from it's confinement and placed it on the table.

"Oh wow." Holly breathed out, "I have seen these in Hogsmeade, and they are really expensive.

"Who would have given me something like this?" Hermione thought that accepting these silly little gifts from fellow students was all right, but this.  This was something that actually cost money, and a whole heck of a lot of money at that.  She looked about The Great Hall for any sign of the person who sent this to her.  She saw Justin waving to her from the Hufflepuff table, he also pointed to his chest telling her that he gave her the gift.  Hermione looked at him in amazement.  She really didn't want gifts like this, but Justin was actually paying attention to her.  She really didn't want to mess that up now; especially since Harry…well she didn't want to think about Harry at all.  Hermione accepted the gift and gave him a soft smile and mouthed a thank you to him.  She saw him smile.

"Now that's a gift." Blaise breathed out, she heard a grunt from across from her.  She looked straight and noticed Harry was gripping his fork so tight that his whole hand was turning white. She reached out and grabbed the fork from him so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry said glaring down at his plate, for some reason he really hated that Justin Finch Fletchley. He didn't hate him before, but now just thought of Justin made him want to hit something.  _'Yeah his face.'_  Harry's head said. He quickly finished off his breakfast at rapid speed.  As soon as he was done, he stood up and raced from the Great Hall without looking back at anyone.

Blaise never knew him to eat so quickly, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw students begin to leave the Great Hall for a fun relaxing Saturday.  She was never in a rush so she let the mob of students go first.  Blaise took a breath and saw Justin pat Draco on the shoulder and left his side.  He was walking quickly over to Hermione who still had her bag with her.  Blaise guessed she was going to the library, she wondered if she was going there to study or to stay away from Harry.

"I noticed you carrying you bag, would you like me to carry it for you?" Justin offered.

"Oh no that's alright, I can manage." Hermione said as she started walking towards the Great Hall doors.

"So what are your plans for today?" Justin kept in step with her.

"Well I was going to the library to study; we have a test in Charms and History of Magic on Monday.  So I thought I would study a bit for it today." Hermione said.

"Well could I study with you?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, I suppose." She smiled back.  "Why don't you go get your books and meet me in the library?"

"Great, I'll just be a few minutes." Justin quickly fled from the Great Hall towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Hermione continued on her way to the library, she heard footsteps behind her and turned slightly around to find Blaise following her. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione answered.

"No, I mean what are you doing with Justin when you love Harry?" Blaise said the wrong thing because Hermione stopped in her tracks and glared menacingly at her.  Blaise felt herself actually cringe in fear. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." Hermione tossed her hair back and started walking again.

Blaise took a deep breath and managed to catch up to Hermione.  "Look, I know Harry was being an asshole—" She was cut off.

"I would appreciate it if you would not speak his name in my presence, ever again." Hermione's tone was bitter, the tears were threatening to swell in her eyes, but she held them back.

"He didn't mean to say those things; he really didn't know what he was doing." Blaise said sympathetically, she actually felt sorry for Hermione.  She could see how much pain the girl was in.

"He always knows what he's doing; there isn't a time where he doesn't think his actions through first.  He never goes blindly into anything." Hermione stepped closer to Blaise. "And you know that as well as I do."  She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you even talking to me, I can't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth.  You are Harry's." She spat his name in disgust, "Friend, not mine.  Go be with him."

"I know he is being a jerk, but—" Blaise started to say but she was cut off.

"Look I don't care, just leave me alone, I only have about six more months of this damn school life left and I just want to get through it move on."  Hermione pushed passed Blaise roughly and headed down towards the library. 

Hermione wanted her table, but a few other students had grabbed it. She sighed. Oh well she glanced around for an empty one.  Something caught her eye and made her feel sick, it was Harry and he was flirting shamelessly with Kelly, can't they go somewhere else and do that.  This is a place of learning not of flirting.  She wanted to go and kick him in the head. Hermione shook her head; no she wasn't going to let him get to her.  She came to study and that's just what she was going to do.  She heard someone calling her name and she glanced around in several different directions.  Hermione found Justin waving her over, and she went to his table and sat down across from him.

"My usual table was taken over by fourth years." She said in huff.

"Yeah I saw that." Justin said.  They took out their books and began a wonderful study session.    

Harry let Kelly get back to her work; he lifted his head slightly, glancing at the table not to far from his.  He saw Hermione talking quietly with Justin.  He knew she would come in here, she always did.  Harry just didn't understand why he needed to now be around her all the time. He had just ended their friendship last night and now he was trailing her and figuring out what she was going to do next.  He thought that ending their friendship was going to set him free, and that he would actually feel relieved and be able to get back to his previous way of life.  But now he felt even worse off without her around and hasn't even been half a day.   This was not right, it wasn't normal. 

Harry stood up and tried to leave the library but he only succeeded in going to a shelf and pretend to look for a book, occasionally he would shift his eyes to Hermione and Justin.  She was smiling about something while looking at Justin.  Harry felt that new twisting feeling, followed by a burning sensation in his stomach.  He even grabbed a really large, heavy book from off the shelf and brought it back to his table.  He remained standing still looking at them, he didn't lift his head much, but his eyes were still focused on them.

Justin smiled lightly at Hermione, "And then I cross referenced the time of the Great Giving, they are talking about the same thing here."

"You know, I wouldn't have ever caught that." Hermione said in amazement.  "It's absolutely brilliant."

"Thank you, but you are even more brilliant then I, I just found something and it isn't even really that important." Justin leaned forward some.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of my brilliance, a lot of things which I thought were right well turned out so very wrong." She glanced down at her hand in distress; her eyes closed for a moment until she felt a hand cover over hers, her head snapped up she caught his blue gaze, a question in his eyes.  Hermione leaned forward a little, as did he.

"Whatever that was wrong, isn't of importance anymore.  We learn from our mistakes." He was leaning closer.

"Yes," She nodded. "Mistakes are what give us our edge." She said quietly. "Without them there is no way to learn."

They were closer now; their lips not even an inch from one another.  Hermione's eyes closed as did his, they were making the final move to press lips against lips when **SLAM!** A loud echoing noise startled them both; Justin and Hermione jumped back, not getting their kiss.

Harry was positively fuming; he had lifted that book high in the air and slammed it down against the table wanting to interrupt Hermione and Justin.  _'Why is that bothering you so? Because she can't kiss him. I won't allow it.  You don't have a say.  I don't care; Finch Fletchley is not going to kiss her.  So just because you can't kiss her you won't let anyone else kiss her either?  She doesn't belong to you. I could kiss her if I wanted too, it's just that… It's just a what?  Never mind. He's not kissing her that's all there is to it.  You don't have any rights to keep her from kissing whomever she wants.  Don't tell me what to do, I will do whatever I want, and if I want to keep them from smooching, then I will.  Think about this, why do you want to keep them from kissing?  It's not like you love her and are afraid you might lose her.' _ And the annoying voices faded from his mind, he glanced over at Hermione.

Hermione glanced down at the table.  "Well I better go; I think I've done enough studying for now."  She stood and placed her books into her bag, "thank you for studying with me Justin, I really appreciated it." She smiled.

"Anytime." Justin said, he watched her turn to go. "Uh, Hermione?"

She turned around a lovely smile upon her face. "Yes?"

"Next weekend, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade, as in a date?" Justin asked hopefully.

Hermione thought of her last date with Dean, what a disaster.  But something in Justin's eyes were different when she agreed to go with Dean.  "Alright, it sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll talk to you more about it once it gets later in the week." Justin smiled.

Hermione nodded with a gentle smile and she turned, leaving the library while Justin returned to his work.

Kelly was staring at Harry, still wondering why he slammed that big heavy book down against the table.  "Are you alright? What was that about?"

Harry glanced down at Kelly, "Uh, it slipped from my grasp. It's a heavy book."  He then looked to the doors that Hermione had left from.  "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked, they were supposed to discuss the novel and she was looking forward to it.

"I have a few things I forgot about that need to be taken care of." He smiled, "Hey we'll discuss the novel don't worry."

"Well alright." Kelly smiled and went back to her reading.

Harry raced from the library and there wasn't any sign of Hermione, '_Where would she have gone now?_' He thought to himself.  Harry turned the corner and ran smack into Headmaster Dumbledore.  "Oh sorry." Harry apologized.

"No harm done, no harm." Dumbledore smiled.  "Tell me, why you are in such a rush Mr. Potter?"

"No reason." Harry lied.

"Ah, I bet it's a girl you're chasing after." Dumbledore said.  "One that might get away, one that is special, one that you care about?"

Harry stood there expressionless, "Sir?" He was confused but he didn't let on.

"Remember our hearts are our most prized possessions, love, trust. They both go together."

Harry sighed, "Sir if I may?" He saw Dumbledore nod. "Why does everyone think love exists, it's just in our imaginations."

"Yes I know you don't put much faith in love my boy, how could you when you have never known. Right?" This time Dumbledore saw Harry nod.  "Then answer me this, how do you know it doesn't exist when you have never felt it.  Just because you have never known something doesn't mean it doesn't exist.  Take us for instance, no Muggle believes that we really exist, but we do." Dumbledore smiled and continued on down the corridor.

Harry stood there a moment, thinking, staring. Trying to grasp what Dumbledore meant.  Reality hit him like a ton of bricks.  He loved her. Love exists, and it exists in the form of Hermione.  He didn't like it when she wasn't around; there was an empty ache, silence, a void that couldn't be filled. He felt half full without her. She has always been there for him, even when she didn't have to be.  Her smile, her laugh.  Her smell, her taste.  Her thoughts, she always made him feel better, he never liked hurting her.  _'Hurting her'_ His mind echoed. _'Oh what have I done?'_  Harry thought to himself.  He closed his eyes tightly, "OH Hell I am such an asshole!" He shouted.

"Yes I agree you were." Blaise said as she came around the corner. 

"I have got fix this." Harry said.

"I don't think you can." Blaise said, "I tried to talk to her this morning, she doesn't even want your name mentioned within her presence."

"I have got to try," He glanced down at the floor. "Where did she go?"

"Well I'm not to sure, you know her better then I do."  Blaise said with a smile.

"I'm going to set things right," Harry thought a moment about all her favorite places and one flashed into his mind, "I think I know where she went."  He took off in rapid speed heading outside.  Harry was going to find her and really apologize.

========

Well that's it for chapter 6 I hope you all enjoyed it and, Stay tuned for chapter 7.  Remember read and Review.

A/N:  Thanks for all your wonderful reviews they were awesome


	7. That Thing You Do

Disclaimer: :  No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings.  You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly :)

All That She Wants

Chapter 7—That Thing You Do

Harry dashed down the hall, Snape yelled at him to slow down or he would be given a detention for running in the hall the slimy professor would not take points away from his own house, but that doesn't mean he won't give Harry a detention whenever he could.  Harry did not want a detention so he slowed down his pace a bit, and when Snape turned around Harry jumped into a run.  _'Where could she be?'_ Harry thought to himself.  The first thing that popped into his head was Hagrid.  Hermione sometimes liked to help out Hagrid with his pets.  It was worth a shot to try her there first.

He was heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut when he saw the retreating figure of Hermione heading towards the green house.  Harry was lucky.  He followed her trying to catch up.  He even called out her name, but she seemed to not hear him for she didn't slow down to wait for him, she kept going.  No change in her pace, she moved no faster or slower. 

Hermione opened the greenhouse door, and Professor Sprout looked up at her with a smile.

"Lock the door dear, you wanted to help me with the Mandrakes, we don't want anyone coming in."

Hermione nodded and turned towards the glass, she saw Harry coming towards the greenhouse she narrowed her eyes.  As soon as he reached the door, she made it seem that she didn't even see him.  She continued to lock the door and turned back to face Professor Sprout.

Harry didn't like that, it was if she didn't even see him.  He knocked.

Professor Sprout heard a knock on the glass door and she turned to find another of her prize students Harry Potter standing there.  She walked to the door, unlocking it.  She opened it slightly.  "Oh are you volunteering to help with the rest of the Mandrakes as well?"

Harry glanced at Hermione for a moment who wasn't looking at him but gathering red pots and setting them on one of the long tables.  He looked back at Professor Sprout. "Yes I am." He smiled.

"Excellent, we'll get done twice as fast with an extra pair of hands helping.  Why don't you go and help Miss Granger get the rest of the pots ready." Professor Sprout smiled as Harry stepped into the greenhouse.  She closed and locked the door. 

Harry went and stood next to Hermione he watched her for a moment, he noticed her eyes didn't even shift to give him a glance; she continued to work as if he weren't even standing there.  He opened his mouth to talk to her but before he could get one word out Hermione had lifted a pair of ear muffs that were hanging in front of her and slipped them on over her ears.  _'Well perhaps she just wants to get to work quickly'_ Harry thought to himself.  He nodded and also grabbed for a pair of ear muffs, he placed them on his head and over his ears.

 Hermione, Harry and Professor Sprout managed to repot forty Mandrakes, during that time Harry tried to talk get Hermione's attention but she was really bent on getting the work done, so he had to give up and just continue to work on the repotting. When they were finished the three of them removed their ear muffs and set them on the rack that was sitting on the table.

"Thank you Miss Granger for your help." Professor Sprout smiled.

"No problem Professor Sprout, I will get extra credit won't I?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Certainly." she turned to Harry, "Same for you too Mr. Potter."  She saw Harry smile a little, the boy was probably starved. "Now I'm sure lunch has started why don't you two get a move on?" Professor Sprout said and her students left the greenhouse. Hermione continued on up towards the school with Harry following after her.

He rushed to catch up to her, man she was moving quickly now.  When he was coming out of the greenhouse, Hermione had almost banged the door on him and that slowed him down.  He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her smirk at that.  She wanted to cause him pain. _'Well what did you expect? Shut up.'_ Harry argued with himself.  He continued to follow after her; he was going to talk to her now.

  "Hermione!" Harry called out and waited a few seconds she usually gave him her attention fairly quickly, she didn't respond or turn to face him. Nothing at all.  _'Is she ignoring me?  It sure looks like it.'_  Harry shook his head and continued to follow after her, this time he broke out in a run.  He almost reached her.

Hermione pulled the heavy door open to the school and stepped inside, the door closed behind her and she heard someone moaning ooow in agony.  She grinned wickedly _'ha ha serves him right.' _ She saw a crowd gathered by the bulletin board.  Hermione walked up to the group. "What's going on?"

Another student handed her a flyer, she read it silently to herself.  _'Dance at The Three Broomsticks, Saturday night at seven. Be there or be square.'_ Hermione cringed at that last bit. "Be square?  What did this person think of when they were writing this?"

"Something from the movies about the fifties no doubt," Justin's voice said from behind her.  "Some muggleborn like us I'm sure."  Justin saw Hermione turn around and face him, he smiled.  "I think it would be fun, would you like to go with me?"

"Oh I'm not much of a dancer Justin." Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Justin's grin widened, it almost looked cartoony.  Hermione couldn't help it she started laughing. 

"All right, I'll go with you." She said while in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked still grinning.

"Nothing, it's not important." Hermione said trying now to calm down.  Justin nodded and the two of them proceeded to The Great Hall for Lunch. 

Justin pulled the Great Hall doors open; it was usually customary for a gentleman to open the door for a lady.  But he went inside first which caused Hermione to stop abruptly so she wouldn't run into him.  _'Harry always opened the door and let you go fist.  Be quiet I don't even want to think about him.  Too late.  Shut up!' _Hermione followed Justin into The Great Hall, he walked towards his table and she headed to hers.  __

Blaise was hunched over her plate when she felt the table shake; she glanced up as Harry sat down.  She noticed a large bruise forming on his forehead. "What happened to you?"

Harry shook his head, "A door sort of slammed in my face."

"Which door?" She looked at the bruise.  "You should go to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey fix that up for you."

"It's all right, I'll live. It's not like my life is over because I got hit with a heavy door."  Harry said as he helped himself to a chicken leg from the center of the table and some pasta salad.

"So how did your search go?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said as he tore into his chicken.

"What's the matter Harry?" She arched her brow in her no nonsense way.

Harry swallowed his food and glanced up at Blaise.  "I get the distinct feeling that Hermione is ignoring me."  He saw her trying to stifle a laugh; Harry's eyes narrowed in anger at her.  "I don't see what's so funny, why you think you can laugh at my misery and pain." He touched his bruise and cringed.

"It's not exactly funny, more along the lines of she's treating you no better then you deserve. If I was her I would ignore you too." Blaise leaned back from her plate a bit regarding him.  "But then again, I never knew you to give up so easily."

"Oh I'm not giving up, this is only the beginning." Harry said twirling his fork in his pasta salad.  

"That's the Harry spirit, but I honestly think that you really messed this one up.  But if you want my help you know where to find me." Blaise stood and walked to the other side of the table, she noticed Harry's unhappiness as he slowly poked a spiral noodle with his fork. "You'll be fine Harry, you will."

He nodded, "I will get her to accept me back into her life, it seems to me she's pretending that she doesn't even know me.  Can she really throw away almost seven years of friendship because of some stupid things I said?"

"Harry," Blaise sighed resting her hand on his shoulder "What you said...You were very convincing, I know you didn't really mean it.  But what you said and how you said it.  Well she's not going to trust you ever again.  I know it sounds hopeless, but do you really expect her to talk to you, she can't trust anything that comes out of your mouth." Blaise removed her hand from his shoulder.  "Good luck Harry, you are going to need it." She moved quickly from the table and towards The Great Hall doors. 

Harry spent most of the day trying to get Hermione's attention; she was not having any of it.  Every time he tried to even go near her she would switch directions faster then the golden snitch.  He followed her into the hospital wing when she was doing a chore for Madame Pomfrey which again would earn her another extra credit.  She was sitting down filling out forms and Harry came towards the desk.  He again opened his mouth to speak, when she reached into her bag and pulled out her Wizarding Wireless hand compact headphone set; Hermione had placed the headphones on her ears and switched on the compact to a very loud music station.  So she would rather blast her eardrums out then listen to him.

Harry had one more chance, this time he was going to get her to talk to him.  It was after dinner and he was waiting in the common room, it wasn't until much later that night that she came inside.  She looked startled as she came through the portrait hole; obviously she waited long enough to make sure that he was asleep before she came in to bed.  Harry immediately got to his feet.

"Hermione we really have to talk."  Harry stressed in nothing but pure desperate emotion.  He saw Hermione take a breath, she shook her head and started up the stairs. "Hermione please, don't almost seven years mean anything to you at all?"

"Obviously they don't mean anything to you, so why should they to me?" Hermione said quietly.  She hoped he didn't hear that, but knowing how good his hearing was it was more than certain that he did hear her.

"Just five minutes, hear me out for five minutes. That's all I ask." Harry was at the bottom of the stairs in an instant.

Hermione turned around to face him. "All right, you have five minutes."

Harry took a breath then started, "Okay then.  I have been trying all day to tell you something very important, that I had just realized. I've been an idiot it's true." _'Hurry up and tell her, she looks ready to bolt up the rest of the stairs to her room.'_   I want to tell you that I am in love with you."

Hermione was silent, thinking.  _'Oh no, he's not going to get me to fall for that now is he? Honestly.  He looks really sincere though.  Stop it remember what he said, and that was only yesterday. Hey you're right.  No one is going to fool us…er me again. Ever.  That's right Hermione; tell him what you think of him. Let him have it good.' _ Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.  "You really expect me to believe that?"

Harry glanced around nervously, "Uh yeah I do."

"You must think I'm a real idiot." Hermione said her voice rising as well as her temper.

"I've never thought you were an idiot." Harry said.

"Yes you do, what makes you think I'm going to fall for your tricks a second time?  You must have been counting on my stupidity." Hermione's hands found her hips as she stared down at him horridly.

"It's not a trick.  Hermione you know me I would never trick you." Harry said as he felt the chunks rising in his throat.

"I thought I did, I have never been so wrong about person in my entire life.  You will not—" Hermione was interrupted by Harry as he quickly ascended the stairs, he was two steps below her, they were right at eye level.

"Why do you think I'm trying to trick you?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione gave a little sarcastic smile. "Oh let me think.  It was just yesterday a few hours earlier than it is now.  You told me a few things, like I was annoying, a downright pest, how could anyone even want to love me. Would you like me to repeat the words exactly?"

Harry shook his head, "No."  Harry felt the sting of his betrayal finally erupt in his heart.  He was really cruel. 

"And now you come here and tell me oh you're in love with me," Hermione laughed harshly. "You had a brainstorm, oh wait she said she loves me, and even though I told her the truth I can tell her I didn't mean it and then finally get my prize." She said sarcastically.  "I don't think so." Her face looked very serious.

"But I didn't mean it, I didn't." He said quietly.  "I love you Hermione, and you love me."

"No I don't." Hermione lied and she turned to walk up the stairs.

"Yes you do." He shouted to her retreating back, "I know you so well; I know that you don't fall in and out of love that fast." 

"I do not love you," Hermione said glaring at him.  "How can I love someone who treated me worse then Weasley ever treated me, you must think I have a serious mental condition for me to want that kind of treatment.  Besides I'm happy with Justin," She added.

"Justin!" Harry screeched, "That idiot is all wrong for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am not having this conversation with you or any other conversation with you ever again."

"I love you Hermione and I'm not giving up," Harry said.  He was full of confidence. 

"Stay away from me," Hermione demanded, this was something she did not need.  She did not need him chasing after her.  Hermione knew that when Harry had his sights on someone he always got her, no matter what.  She was not going to be the flavor of the week.  Not at all.  "I don't even want you speaking to me; I want it to be as if we had never met.   

"We do have a few classes together you know?   You won't be able to ignore me forever." Harry pointed out.

"I've been doing fair job of it."

"Up until now Hermione, I managed to get you to speak to me.  Its only been a day since the incident." Harry grinned.

Hermione hated him.  How dare he look so adorable with that grin of his, and those piercing green eyes that would just make anyone believe every thing he said. She was already melting. _'No, get a hold of yourself.  It's a trick, you are stronger than that.  That's right I am.'_  Hermione took a breath, and composed herself.   "Leave me alone." Was the last thing she said before she took herself completely up the stairs and into her room.

Harry stared at Hermione's closed door, his eyes lowered to the step he was standing on, he hadn't moved an inch. _'She will believe me; I will get her to believe me.  I'm not going to lose her.  Lose?'_ Harry thought a moment as Trelawney's love prediction came back at him full force. He could just hear her all annoying mystical sounding voice. _'You will love and you will lose'_ His head shot up,  the ole bat was actually right about something.  '_Oh hell!'_  Harry took a deep breath and he raced from the common room.

He hurried up to the divination classroom.  Harry knew that Trelawney always slept in her class room, but in the back room.  He pounded violently on the door, after a few minutes the door opened and a very tired looking Professor Trelawney stood there in a fuzzy pink bathrobe with stars on it and curlers in her hair, she had a very unpleasant sneer on her face.

"Mr. Potter, do you realize that it's one in the morning?" She growled sarcastically.

"Yes I do, but this was urgent." Harry said as he tried to catch his breath from his run up to the classroom.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until class tomorrow." Trelawney tried closing the door on him but Harry stuck his foot in between the door and the archway.

"No, I need you to read my hand again and tell me what you see." Harry demanded while holding his hand out to her.

"Mr. Potter go to bed." Trelawney ordered.  She noticed he wasn't budging. "Don't make me give you detention." She threatened.

Harry had an idea; he would get her to do what he wanted. He inwardly smirked. Harry appeared sad. "Okay I'll go.  I'll just be sure to inform students that you really can't predict anything; I thought you could see the future any time night or day, tired or awake.  I guess I was wrong, there will be so many disappointments." Harry turned to go he heard Trelawney sigh.

"Come in." She said plainly.

Harry smiled and followed the professor inside her classroom.  He sat down in a chair in front of a large crystal ball.  Trelawney sat in the chair directly across from him.

"Okay what's all this about me needing to read your hand again?" The Professor yawned.

"Well I made a terrible mistake and I need you to tell me if there's any chance of it being corrected." Harry held his hand out to her.

The professor nodded and took his hand; she glanced down at his palm.  "I take it you fell in love." She smiled.  Even though her head was bent she could still see Harry nod.  Trelawney didn't see anything different.  She looked up at him a sorrowful expression on her face.  "I'm sorry, there's nothing different here."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, swallowing hard and he even looked into his own hand.

Trelawney let go of his hand, "Nothing is different.  Sometimes things don't go the way we want them too."

"I won't believe that." Harry said as he glared down at the floor.

Trelawney smiled at him, she lightly touched him on the shoulder which cause Harry to lift his eyes to hers.  "Look Mr. Potter, nothing is set in stone, No one's fate has been written yet.  If anything is going to change it would have to be because you want it to."

Harry nodded, "I understand." He stood.  "Sorry to have wakened you for nothing." He glanced at the floor.

Trelawney yawned while waving to him. "It's all right."

With a sad sigh Harry left the class room and returned to his.  He sat on his bed facing the door that led to the bathroom.  He had to see Hermione, even if she was sleeping.  But if he went into her room she would curse him without so much as a second thought.  That made him think of his invisibility cloak, it would be the first time in a few years since he used it.  It was time to get the old thing out again.

Harry went to his trunk, and quickly dug through it.  He found the cloak buried underneath other clothing.  He pulled it out and slipped it over him.  Harry went to the door in the bathroom that led to Hermione's.  He tried to turn the handle. It was locked. She never locked her door before.  _'Things have changed, she hates you now.  No she doesn't.  Yes she does.'_  Harry sighed, he wasn't going to win that war with his head.  He took out his wand and pointed it at the handle and whispered "Alohomora."  The door handle clicked a little.  Harry turned the handle and pushed the door open quietly.

The room was bathed in bright moonlight, since it was a full moon that night.  Harry didn't even need to light the end of his wand to see; he stepped inside the room and gently closed the door behind him.  Harry quietly moved towards her bed, he nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her asleep surrounded by soft pillows.  She was hugging one snuggly against her.  Hermione's hair was fanned out behind her, lightly resting on a blue pillow. Her face looked soft no traces of anger or betrayal upon her face as she slept.  She had left the world of reality and entered the world of her dreams.

Harry gently leaned over so that he was half way lying on her bed, the mattress didn't even shift since he really didn't put his weight on it for his knees were on the floor.  Harry's face was next to hers; he lifted his hand and gently moved the hair away from her forehead.  He sighed.  _'Oh please forgive me, please.'_  His fingers lightly traced her cheek.  _'I love you.  You'll see, you will.'_   He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, and without really thinking he pressed his lips lightly against hers. 

That was a mistake, Hermione immediately shot up in her bed.  She lifted her fingers to her lips and touched them.  Hermione glanced around the room, she didn't see anyone.  She looked suspiciously at her pillows, and slowly reached out her hand.  Her palm flattened against her pillow, she even moved her hand around in circles, not really knowing what she was feeling for. But something in the back of her mind told her to do that.  Her eyes shifted from side to side.  She was sure she felt some kind of pressure on her mouth, perhaps she was just dreaming.  Hermione shrugged oh well and snuggled back down into her pillows. She closed her eyes to sleep.

Harry was lying flat on his stomach on the floor. _'Stupid, stupid'_ His mind shouted_ 'Why did I have to go and kiss her?  Because you wanted to.  So what I could have gotten caught.  But you didn't.  That's right I didn't.'_  Harry started to smirk but he quickly pushed it away_ 'It was still wrong, true it was.  But it doesn't matter now, its over. I should return to my room.' _  That was true but now he had to wait awhile, Hermione would probably fall asleep any minute now.

After about fifteen minutes he heard Hermione's gentle breathing, he stood since he was shielded by his cloak.  He looked about her face and saw her chest gently rising and falling.  She was asleep.  Harry crept quietly from Hermione's room and into his own.  He threw off the cloak and quickly shed his clothing; he jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up against his chest.  He removed his glasses and leaned into his pillows. 

Tomorrow they had Potions, Hermione was his partner there was no way she could avoid him there. Ha, he would be able to start her on the road to trusting him again.  Yes tomorrow would be the start of something new.

=======

Well that's it for chapter 7, I hoped you liked it.  Stay tuned for chapter 8 it will be a blast.  Please review thanks Ryoko


	8. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Disclaimer: No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings. You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly :)

A/N: If you haven't read Heaven's fic Hogsmeade Pizza go and read it, its really awesome. Also go and read Sirius Potter's fics, he's 100, no 1000 no, 1,000,000 times better a writer I am

All That She Wants

Chapter 8— Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Hermione yawned as she walked towards potions; her first class of the morning had dragged on and on. She was so tired from trying to avoid _'Him'_ last night. Her eyes narrowed in bitterness as she thought it was his fault she was so tired. That settled it; she would just try to ignore him in her class today. A moment later she stopped short; right in the entrance of the classroom, her eyes widened. How could she possibly avoid him he was her potions partner. As soon as she saw Harry who looked like he was waiting for her, she got a most brilliant idea. She really didn't want to be partners with him anymore and decided to see Professor Snape about it. Hermione gave Harry a stern glare before walking right up to the professor's desk, she cleared her throat.

"Did you need something Miss Granger?" He asked obviously irritated by her mere presence.

"I was wondering if we students could possibly change partners." Hermione held her head up high.

Snape felt a smirk creeping on, but he held it back. "And just why would you want to change partners? You two love birds not getting along anymore?"

Hermione glared at the professor for a moment then continued to speak. "I was just thinking that if we switched partners Harry Potter would fail this class, you and I both know he's nothing without my brain. But I can understand if you want him to pass with really high marks, its not like you despise him or anything." Hermione sighed. "I'll just take my seat, thank you for your time." She started walking away from Snape.

"Miss Granger." Snape spoke up.

Just like Hermione knew he would, she smiled a bit but the smiled faded as she turned around to face the professor. "Yes sir?" Her tone was innocent and careful.

"I just had an idea, you and the other Gryffindors." He spat bitterly, "Shall change partners. I would like to see what you all are capable of without the help of Slytherins."

"What a grand idea sir." Hermione sounded impressed with his decision, but secretly held her grin of satisfaction. "How ever did you come up with such a wonderful idea?"

Snape glared. "Don't start with me." He stood up from his desk and approached the front of the classroom and cleared his throat to speak. Everyone immediately gave him their attention. "I have decided that you shall change partners, go and partner up with someone from your own house. Do it now."

Seamus went right over to Hermione and sat down next to her, when the other male members of Gryffindor glared at Seamus for beating them to her, he stuck his tongue out and made a silly grin. Seamus then gave all his attention to Hermione as he turned to face her a bit. "Did you suggest switching partners?"

Hermione shook her head "No," She lied. "I was just asking about my grade. It was all Snape's idea."

Blaise rolled her eyes over hearing Hermione's conversation with Seamus; she knew the Gryffindor convinced Snape to change the partners. Blaise sat down next to Harry, who looked ready to explode, he had his quill in his hand and it appeared it would snap in two any minute now. She opened her mouth so speak when Harry beat her to it.

"She did that on purpose." Harry threw his quill down next to his cauldron.

"Yeah she did." Blaise agreed and set up her station. "But look at it this way; she learned how to get people to do what she wants from you."

Harry glanced at Blaise, "Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

Blaise chuckled "No I suppose not."

"Let's just get started on the lesson," Harry grumbled. He then took a look over at Hermione who had just swatted Seamus hand; she looked a bit peeved as she stuck her finger in his face. Returning his attention to his own work Harry took a deep breath; it was going to be a long hour.

As soon as the bell rang Hermione had packed up pretty fast and bolted for the door. She was out of the room in a flash but she heard footsteps right on her tail. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. _'Damn half hour breaks'_ she cursed in her mind.

"Hermione, wait a minute." Harry said from behind her.

"Leave me alone." She said without stopping. Hermione turned corners quickly, rushed inside rooms to hide. After waiting long enough to see if he had gone she stepped out. And as the fates would have it Harry had been waiting there leaning up against the wall.

Harry grinned at her "I just want to talk to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started down the corridor again, Harry just wouldn't let up, and he kept following her. Hermione came to an abrupt stop; she turned right around giving him such a glare. "You know, some people would consider this stalking."

"Hey is it my fault you won't listen to me and I have to chase you around the school?" Harry said still grinning.

"Yes." Hermione was blunt, but her tone was sharp. "I have no des—" She was cut off by a swarm of girls that gathered around Harry, pushing Hermione out of their way. This was her perfect chance to make her escape.

"Is it true Harry, do you read romance novels?" A brunette fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I think it's so sensual for a man to read romance," A blonde touched his shoulder gently.

Harry looked above the group of girl's head watching Hermione walking away. He looked down at the females who were crowding him. "Yes it's true; I do read a romance novel on occasion."

A lot of ooh's and aww's filled the hall, there was so much chatter about romance novels and it was at that moment that Ron Weasley walked passed Harry and the girls chatting. An idea popped into his head, he would ask his sister to borrow one, and perhaps the ladies would flock to him as well. Who knows it's possible he could pick up a few pointers, like techniques, the ways to please the opposite sex. '_Oh yeah definitely_.' He thought to himself. Ron smirked and went off to find his sister.

"Ladies, ladies please. I would love to talk with you all about this, but I really must be going." His smile made the girls almost melt into puddles as he made his way through the group. As he was walking away, he heard one of the girls say, " He is just so cute I could eat him up with a spoon." Another girl said, "Oh I know what you mean, I would love it if he took me to bed." She sighed longingly. Those words just had no affect on him this time; he was in search of something greater. Harry saw Hermione just a few feet in front of him; he would hurry to catch up.

He rushed towards her, "Hermione."

"Go back to your flock Harry." Hermione shouted.

"But I don't want them." Harry was almost upon her, one second more and he could grab a hold of her arm and make her listen to him.

Hermione went down the stairs, jumping over the trick stair. She was moving faster now. Harry didn't like it that she was going to get away; he knew if he lost sight of her he would never find her again at all. She would disappear. He watched Hermione pull open the doors that led outside. She rounded the corner and found a group of Gryffindor boys just hanging around by a bench. Hermione ran right into the group, Harry of course not too far behind. He stopped and looked at each of the Gryffindor boys.

"Come on Hermione, I just want to talk to you."

"Just leave me alone, how many times do I have to say that to you?" She glared. Harry stepped forward but was stopped by a very large Gryffindor.

"I don't think so Slytherin, you aren't coming into our territory." The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed. He was the biggest and the toughest of the Gryffindors, Gorno Jenkins was his name.

"Look Gorno I just want to talk to Hermione, that's all. Now let me pass." Harry said sternly, he tried to take another step forward, but the large Gryffindor put his hand against Harry's chest holding him back. Harry was getting more then a little peeved over this.

Gorno pushed against Harry, "I don't think so. It looks to me like you're bothering the lady." He heard Harry scoff, so he turned to Hermione. "Is this Slytherin bothering you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes," She sighed loudly. "He just won't leave me alone Gorno, I just don't know if I feel safe anymore." She appeared sad and frightened in Gorno's eyes. The other Gryffindors were glaring menacingly at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it; she would do anything to keep him from talking to her. Even pretend to be a damsel in distress. He tried to pass by again, but was held back.

"Don't even try it Slytherin. For one this is Gryffindor territory, another reason. The lady here doesn't want you near her."

"Just let me pass." Harry was very annoyed.

"You may be able to kick Weasley's ass, but you can't fight all six of us Potter, be smart and hit the road."

Harry held in his growl and started to turn around, he caught a glimpse of Hermione, she was smirking. She turned around and walked further into the Gryffindor's territory. He shook his head, if she thinks this is going to slow him down, well she was wrong. He would get her to listen to him. Harry glared at the Gryffindors before turning around and heading back inside.

Over the next week Hermione had done a really good job of avoiding Harry. She was sure tough. Harry knew once Hermione made up her mind about something she could be down right stubborn; it would take a miracle to get through to her.

Harry left the Great Hall nice and full from lunch and decided to make another search for Hermione. She will come to see that he never gives up, no matter how difficult the task may be. He headed along the upstairs hallway when he came to the balcony when he heard two people in conversation. Harry immediately recognized their voices. It was Hermione and Justin, and they seemed happy. Harry felt his stomach churn with just the thought of Justin in Hermione's company.

He gripped the railing tightly watching the pair below, they were leaning closer. Harry was going to race down there and stop them from getting any closer. But he wouldn't have enough time to get down there and pull her away. A large pail to the left of him caught his attention. He smirked and snatched it up quickly, it was filled with water, some caretaker Filch was just leaving a full bucket of water lying around. Harry would remember to thank him later. He hurried back to the railing he looked down at Justin and Hermione; they were so close almost kissing. Harry would put a stop to this. He held the pail over the side and tipped it upside down.

"AHHHH!!!" Hermione and Justin shouted at the exact same time, they were drenched in cold water; Hermione's clothes were plastered to her, as were Justin's. Hermione looked up to see Peeves hovering by. "PEEVES!!!" Both Hermione and Justin yelled.

Harry was pressed up against the wall away from the railing, trying not to burst into laughter. Thank the fates for Peeves.

Hermione searched herself for her wand and then remembered she left it on her nightstand. Since it was Saturday she didn't think she would need it, boy how wrong she had been. "Justin, do you have your wand with you?" She was expecting some kind of snappy smart-ass comeback, but it never came.

"No, I left it in the dorm. I didn't think I would since its Saturday and all." Justin was serious.

"Well that's what I thought, man now I'm going to have to go and dry off the Muggle way." She started walking away from Justin until he spoke up.

"What time should I meet you here for tonight?"

Hermione turned around "Tonight?" Her brows furrowed together in her confusion.

"Yeah…the dance, remember?" Justin reminded.

"Oh…right the dance." She had forgotten all about it. "Well we can meet here at seven."

Justin nodded once and turned he headed towards his common room while Hermione headed towards hers

Hermione shook her head; he was so serious all the time she wondered if they would have any fun at all tonight. Well she would definitely find out. Hermione started up the stairs; she didn't even see Harry come up beside her until it was too late. Before she had time to react she was pushed into a vacant room. The door closed, Harry was standing against it, preventing her from getting away.

"Harry! What's the meaning of this?" She stomped her foot, there was a small puddle of water collecting on the floor around her.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep track of you?" Harry said pleasantly, he crossed his arms against his chest in such a stance telling her there was no way she was getting past him.

_'Oh if I only had my wand, he would pay. Oh yes he would pay.'_ Her head commented bitterly. "Let me out of here, I need to change." She would use any excuse to get away from him.

"Oh allow me." Before Hermione had time to protest he brought out his wand and used a drying charm on her wet clothing. "There now all dry." He smiled as he saw Hermione glare at him. "What did I ruin your excuse?" Harry heard her mumble something incoherently.

Hermione felt herself shake with anger. "Just get out of my way."

"Hermione, this is very silly. Avoiding me like this." Harry replied as if he didn't hear what she said.

"It is not silly, why can't you just accept that I don't want anything to do with you and just move on."

"You don't mean that." Harry stood straight, staring directly into her eyes.

Hermione felt herself shiver as a warm heat spread through her with the intense stare in his eyes, so that was how he was able to get any girl to do exactly what he wanted. He can manipulate with just a simple look. "Yes I do."

"No you don't." He took a step away from the door and towards her.

Since he stepped away from the door, Hermione felt she had a bit of a chance in getting away from him. She quickly side stepped him and reached out for the door handle, but his hand came down on hers as she was pulled away from the door. Harry had turned her around to face him.

"Hermione." He said, his voice sounding strong and gentle at the same time in Hermione's ears. She saw his eyes darken; she knew that look from a few times before. Her heartbeat sped up and her chest tightened. She had to get away from him now but she couldn't find the strength to make her legs move.

"Harry." Her voice sounded oddly thick it almost startled her; she didn't know she could sound like that. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" His voice held the same intensity as his stare.

"D—don't look at me like that." She swallowed hard, Hermione tried to turn her head away to break that enchanting stare of his when his hands came up and cupped her cheeks with in them.

Hermione didn't understand why she didn't move, she could have taken this moment to slap him and run from the room. But the hold his eyes had on her made her unable to move. She saw his gaze travel all over her face.

Harry felt her wiggle a bit; his gaze roamed over her face, her eyes mostly. He could see within them she did love him, but she was being just so stubborn about it. Of course he had hurt her really bad, if he could take all that back he would. But he couldn't, Harry knew he had to prove that he loved her. Right now he just wanted to talk to her, with really no plan to kiss her. It just seemed so natural when he was with her, he didn't have to think to kiss her, he just did it. And he was going to right now.

He pulled her mouth up against his kissing her softly, Harry heard her soft whimper as his tongue gently swept across her lips, asking, begging, wanting in. Hermione really couldn't think anymore, every coherent thought leapt from her mind and she opened her mouth to him. She felt his tongue dip into her mouth as he was kissing her full and deep. She was an equal participant, wanting this much more then she realized. Harry pulled his mouth from hers, only to kiss her neck, lightly suckling on the tender flesh, Hermione moaned loudly in extreme approval. It was when Hermione fell back against the door that Harry pressed himself against her, his mouth returning to hers, creating a wave of emotional bliss and arousal within her own body; Hermione gave a strangled gasp feeling his body right up against hers, telling her how much he wanted her.

Ron was walking through the corridor when he heard a group of girls giggling; he listened carefully on their conversation. Of course it was still about Harry and how adorable he was for reading mushy gushy love stories. He rolled his eyes and headed straight for the group. "Excuse me girls, but I couldn't help but overhearing, you say Potter reads romance novels?"

A pretty girl eyed him with disgust as she flipped a long flock of platinum hair behind her. "Yeah so?" her voice tipped with annoyance.

"Well I happen to read them too, in fact I have one with me."

"Oh really?" A raven haired beauty grinned at him, "Lets see then."

Ron nodded and pulled the book from his inner robe pocket showing the girls the cover. "See."

"Ewww gross!" A redhead exclaimed as she examined the cover

"What?" Ron was confused not to mention embarrassed as the other girls crowded around him, in disgust.

"You're reading Burning Loins of Passion by Hilda Humpme Nowah?" The blonde said.

"Yeah I am, is there a problem with that?" Ron said feeling a bit uneasy.

"Anything by Hilda is just plain nasty, there's no love or adventure. Just every page there's nothing but sex and male domination."

Ron stood there with a blank statement on his face, which cause the girls to erupt in heavy laughter. They were laughing at him.

"You think you can compare yourself to Harry Potter." One girl giggled so much she almost fell over.

"Yeah Weasley. Harry's got class, charm, and sex appeal. Everything you don't. Save yourself some dignity and quite while you're ahead." A witty brunette said. "Come on girls, let's go." She was obviously the leader of this group of giggly girls. The girls left Ron standing there, he was so mad you could probably see steam rising from the top of his head. Oh how he hated Harry Potter, he would make him pay. Oh yes he would.

Finally finding the strength to pull away from him, she did. Hermione pushed against him and he backed off. She was breathing so hard and so fast the she almost thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen. "I—I won't let you do this to me."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not doing anything to you, I really do care about you Hermione, I lo—" He was cut off in mid sentence.

"Just stop it, just stop." Hermione took a breath. "Don't come near me, I swear on the gods if you do I will be forced to take very drastic measures. Stay away from me; this is your final warning."

"Oh come on Hermione, you don't think I'm still trying to trick you?" He asked, which was stupid because he already knew the answer. "You know if I could take back what I said, I would. But can't you just accept that I made a mistake, and forgive me?"

Hermione stared at her feet for a moment, trying to think of something. _'Sure he made a mistake. But you've seen him over this past week, yes I have but. No he's been flirting with that Kelly from Gryffindor; you know he's wanted her all along. This is a trick; he's been using you to get her to notice him. Don't trust him.' _ Hermione looked up at him, for the first time in her life she masked everything she felt, betrayal, love, and sadness. "I'm sorry, I can't believe you."

Harry's eyes closed tightly "Hermione please." He almost begged, _'Get a hold of yourself man; she doesn't want to hear you beg. Then what should I do? You have to prove you love her, not just say it over and over again. How can I possibly do that, I don't know figure it out.'_ "Hermione, I love you and you love me, I could feel it when we kissed. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything I know you did."

Hermione shrugged, "What can I say the body responds to something nice, even if it's something you're doing."

Harry chose to ignore that, "You like it when I hold you and touch you, caress and kiss you. And I like it too."

"Well I know you like it, you're just a slut." Hermione said in bitterness.

Again Harry ignored that statement. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you, take a hint and leave me be! Or do I have to get mean." Hermione spat.

Harry grinned, "You can say anything you want to me I don't care, nothing you say will make me believe any of it." Harry stopped grinning and was very serious. "Now why can't you have that much faith in me?"

Hermione almost lost her mask the wave of tears that was building up, she really wanted to throw herself at him and hold him close, tell him how much she loved him. But she dared not, she knew what he was like with other girls, she saw how much effort he put in the chase, he was not one to give up until the other gave in. It was the same thing he was doing with her. Hermione was not one of those girls. She would not give in. "Stay away from me, just stay away." She turned the door handle and fled from the room.

Harry stepped out of the room watching Hermione in great speed flee down the hall. _'She almost gave in, you were that close. No, that wasn't working; all I was doing was making her think about it. Hmm Maybe I should try a different approach. Yeah try making her jealous, nothing fuels the fire like jealousy.'_ Harry nodded. Yep he would try that. Well that dance was tonight, it just so happened that he saw Kelly walking with her friends walking from the Gryffindor tower. Harry straightened his shirt collar and approached Kelly and her friends.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" He smiled.

Kelly smiled back, "Hi."

Harry nodded, she was actually pleasant now. It's a shame he wasn't chasing after her anymore. But right now, he really needed her help. "Kelly, lets talk. I have something very important to tell you."

======

Well that's it for chapter 8, I hope you liked it.


	9. I Want You To Love Me

Disclaimer: No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings. You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly :)

All That She Wants

Chapter 9— I Want You To Love Me

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Kelly said with a smile.

Harry grinned, "I'm afraid I need your help."

"My help, what for?" Kelly wondered if he was gonna try hitting on her again, not that she minded. But she didn't want to seem eager or anything so she played it light.

"You see." Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I sort of fell in love with Hermione, and I kinda said some stupid things." He took a deep breath. "Basically she wants me out of her life, but I can't let her get away I need her too much."

Kelly just stood there staring at him not speaking, she too took a breath. "Well if she wants you out of her life, then there's not much you can do."

"Sure she said that, but she doesn't mean it. I see it in her eyes that she too loves me. But Hermione is just so stubborn." He sat down against the wall looking up at her, "I've tried everything but she just won't relent."

"I don't see what this has to do with me though." Kelly's eyes squinted in confusion.

"I think the jealousy route might work." He said carefully. "If she sees me with another girl…she might forget about ignoring me."

"I see." Kelly thought a moment; she really didn't want to help Harry get another girl. But then again it wasn't every day that the school's Lady's Man fell in love. She smiled a bit thinking '_it's about bloody time_.' "All right, what do I have to do?"

"Well I need a date to that dance at The Three Broomstcks tonight." Harry's smile was wide and almost pleading.

"Whoa, whoa. No one said anything about a dance. I'm not exactly what you would call the social butterfly, and besides have you seen me dance? I stink. There's no way in Hades am I going to that dance." She said firmly while her arms crossed in front of her, against herself. Kelly saw Harry grinning up at her.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kelly said holding onto Harry's arm.

"Look at it this way, you're helping me out. We don't have to dance; we can just sit at the table looking all cuddly and cute." Harry smiled.

"Okay what's the plan?"

"Well we sit here and look all cuddly every time Hermione looks our way, all right?" Harry said with a confident smile.

Kelly nodded, "I'm only doing this cause you promised me that racing broom."

Harry smiled at the same time making a little pouty face "Aw Kelly I thought we were friends and that's why you were helping me?" He saw her face flush with embarrassment.

"Yeah okay that might be true, but you're still buying me that racing broom." Kelly said sitting down at an empty table.

"Hey I promised I would buy it for you didn't I? And I always keep my promises." Harry said before he scanned the establishment for Hermione. He spotted her in the far off corner talking with a few girls, she looked relatively bored. Harry noticed she looked awfully cute in that knee length jean skirt and light blue peasant blouse. Her hair was wild and untamed as ever. It looked like she had given up on the hair treatment that Blaise provided for her. Harry smiled to himself, thinking she never looked better. The old Hermione was coming back, not the made over Hermione. He loved her for who she was.

Harry saw Hermione turn her head to the left, which wasn't too far from his table. She started moving over in his direction. Harry quickly glanced at Kelly as Hermione reached Justin's side.

"What happened to your hair?" Justin said to Hermione, They were within listening distance of Harry as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

Hermione shrugged, " I didn't like all that work it takes to keep it looking sleek, besides I kinda like the way I look and if you've got a problem with it—" She was rudely interrupted by Justin.

"It looks like a mess, like you haven't brushed it in months. Why don't I take you back to Hogwarts so you can fix it and then we can come back?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I don't want to do that." Hermione said seriously.

"Look it's embarrassing." Justin said, his voice trimming with annoyance.

"Well I'm not embarrassed by my hair, so neither should you be." Her eyes narrowed.

Justin held in his growl, "You look like a freak, and I won't be seen with someone who doesn't take the time to look nice."

Harry looking down at the table, squeezed his fingers together making a tight fist, how dare that fool say those things about Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione through the corner of his eye, to gauge her reaction.

Hermione didn't keep in her growl, she made it very clear that she was angry and that she wasn't going to take his insulting her. She took a breath and calmly said. "Justin, I don't think this is working out." She said with a fake politeness.

"What do you mean?" Justin didn't like where this conversation was going. Sure she may look like a weirdo but that didn't mean he wanted to give her up either.

"You're a smart guy, you know what I mean." She smiled sarcastically.

"You're breaking up with me?!" His voice carried throughout the whole dance; there were people nearby who were watching the couple argue.

"Bingo." Her tone was really sarcastic. "You sound so surprised." She glanced at her fingernails in a way telling him that she was bored and wanted out of this conversation. She turned and started moving away from him

"But…but I didn't even get to kiss you yet." Justin said, he was getting angry that she was just leaving him there.

Hermione spun on her heels, her long hair hung down over her shoulder, as it moved along with her. There was a cold smirk on her face yet her eyes twinkled. "You should have thought of that before you insulted me." She flipped her hair behind her and continued towards the exit of The Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah… well" He shouted to her retreating back. "There are far better females than you Hermione Granger. Who would want a trash like you anyways."

Hermione simply ignored him, not much he could say would have an affect on her. Ron Weasley could come up with better insults than him, the insult didn't bother her. But now Harry, that was a different matter, he did not like that one bit.

It just so happened that a waiter holding a tray with at least eight Butterbeers was walking past Harry's table, almost automatically Harry stuck his foot out and the waiter tripped forward, his tray went flying through the air only to land all over Justin drenching him in the sticky goodness.

Justin was so mad that he was gonna hit the waiter, he made to punch the waiter in the face but as he pulled his arm back he started to slip, his feet flailing out in some weird looking dance and he feel backwards landing with a hard thud on the floor. He couldn't move he was stunned from the fall. His eyes blinked a couple of times as he saw stars.

Harry watched as Hermione went through the door of The Three Broomsticks, he stood up from the table and apologized to Kelly for just leaving her there.

"Ah it's all right, just remember that racing broom." Kelly smiled as Harry politely nodded and also headed towards the door.

Harry pushed the door open stepping out into the cool air, he saw ahead of him Hermione heading towards the shops of Hogsmeade. He quickened his pace to an almost run, attempting to catch up with her.

"Hermione, wait up." Harry called out to her.

"Go away Harry." She said not turning around.

"Never, I will never go away." Harry wasn't prepared for her to stop suddenly and turn facing him, he crashed right into her.

Hermione's hand planted firmly on her hips as she glared up at him, "What do you want?"

"Only you." Harry said very seriously.

She moved her arms to cross in front of her, "Oh really?" The tone of her voice told Harry that she was clearly disbelieving him.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "You know it's rather funny that just earlier today you were telling me that you love me I was thinking about that all day perhaps you do have feelings for me, I was going to speak with you this evening." She took a small breath and looked down at the ground for a moment then lifted her eyes to his. "But I see you found someone to replace me and rather quickly at that."

"Replace you?" Harry shook his head, "Not at all, it's not what you think."

"You mean I didn't see you getting all cuddly and stuff with that… Gryffindor Kelly?" she said a little colder than expected. She really didn't understand those jealous feelings she had; after all didn't she tell him to leave her alone? She had no right to feel that way.

"Well I was but—" He was interrupted rather rudely.

"Okay." Hermione smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, "That's all I wanted to know." She turned to walk away, she stopped and turned slightly. "You know for someone to claim that they are in love, and that person is the only one they want, it sure didn't take long for that other person to find someone else."

"Hermione it wasn't like that, you've got to believe me." Harry waited for an answer from her, but he didn't get one. He watched as Hermione disappeared in the crowd. He was such an idiot, now she'll never believe anything he says. "I'm so stupid!" He shouted he shot his fist out punching a small little tree causing it to dent in fall over. He turned around facing the crowd. His head telling him to settle down, it wasn't over yet.

Ron was seated at a bench underneath a small tree enjoying the shade; he was lifting some kind of smoothie type drink to his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the small tree start to fall towards him, before he could react the tree fell smacking him in the head knocking his face into his cup. The cup seemed to be suction cupped to his face and he couldn't pull it off. He jumped up from the bench like a maniac trying to pull the stuck cup from his face. Passers by pointed and laughed, someone screamed and ranted about some crazy boy jumping around.

He was screaming inside his cup as he pulled really, really hard. Finally the cup came lose but as he pulled it the sweet sugary drink spilled all over him; it was even dripping from his face. Girls were giggling hysterically at him, they pointed to the bright red ring that had formed around his face.

"Damn it to Hades!" Ron cursed, he pulled his now soaked shirt from his body, what he didn't see was the hive of Sugar Bees within the leaves of the tree. Ron tossed the shirt onto the tree covering the hive.

There was a faint buzzing sound that Ron didn't notice as he wiped his face with his hands trying to push off the juice. The bees were leaving the hive, crawling inside his shirt to get to the sugary substance. After a few minutes Ron didn't bother to turn his shirt right side out, so he just slipped it on over his head. In a really grumpy mood he started walking down the street of Hogsmeade, he vaguely felt the tickling within his shirt, he just started scratching at his back in several different places. The tickling sensation was starting to drift lower into his pants.

Ron saw a bee climb up out of the collar of his shirt, his eyes went wide. It was then he realized that the tickling inside his shirt and pants wasn't just odd it was bees. He panicked and started hitting himself hard in places all over his body. This agitated the bees, he felt the sharp stingers enter his flesh; he yelped and screamed as he tore the shirt from his body. The bees were angry as well, chasing after him now. "Get away! Get away!" Ron screamed as his arms were waving wildly in the air.

Harry watched as Ron breezed by him waving his arms about and yelling, Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "That boy has clearly lost it." He said out loud and continued on his way.

Ron felt the stinging now in his pants as he started undoing them and pulling them from his body. Soon he was fully naked running through Hogsmeade, waving his arms and yelling. The bees had long sense stopped chasing him so he just looked like a naked crazy fool.

He kept running and running when he crashed hard into something, he fell back landing on his naked rear end. He looked up to see Snape glaring down at him.

"Detention Weasley, a whole months worth for streaking." Snape snarled.

Ron sputtered "but…but there were bees and they were in my clothes and chasing me, see." Points behind him there weren't a single bee in sight.

"Two months Weasley, for arguing with me. And put some clothes on." Snape walked away from the naked idiot still sitting on the ground.

Blaise rested her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sorry honey, but I could have told you that would never have worked. Why didn't you come to me if you were trying to plan something?"

* * *

Harry shrugged, "I never had any trouble trying to plan anything in my life, but every time I try some of my old ideas with Hermione, it blows up in my face."

"She really is a stubborn one isn't she?" Blaise sat down on the Slytherin common room couch.

"Well I'm not out of ideas yet." Harry said confidently.

"Oh no Harry, just tell her how you feel." Blaise sighed.

Harry shook his head, "I've already done that it didn't work. This time I have an even better idea." His eyes twinkled, "There is no way she'll be able to resist me."

"Why do I have a feeling this new idea of yours is just screaming the word DOOM!!" She put her fingers to her sinuses.

A hearty chuckle escaped from with in Harry, "oh have a little faith in you're old friend." He stood; it was almost time to put his new idea into action.

Harry opened her door enough for her to see her wand from her room. He glanced around the bathroom once more before placing Hermione's wand on the sink; he knew she often left it lying around somewhere, never really knowing where she had put it last. He heard her foot steps in her room, he could just imagine her looking everywhere for her wand. Harry smiled to himself as he stripped down; he flipped on the shower and stepped inside.

Hermione got down on her hands and knees looking under her bed. "Where in the fates is my dumb wand?" She questioned herself out loud. _'Maybe if you kept it in one place you wouldn't have to look for it now. Ah shut up.'_ Her head argued. She stood up and dusted off her knees, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she glanced around the room for her wand.

She stepped towards her dresser and opened the drawers. Turning around she leaned up against the furniture and through the corner of her eye she saw her wand. Her head snapped in that direction through the door that was only slightly open. Hermione started towards the door, but the sounds of water running alerted her to someone in the shower, and not just someone. But Harry.

That meant he was naked, she gulped down a breath of air. She couldn't just go in there and get it, what if she saw… something. Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks with just the thought of Harry being in the buff, she scratched the back of her neck nervously. She needed her wand though. _What to do? What to do?_ She started pacing back and forth. Okay it was settled; she would close her eyes and feel around for her wand. That way she won't mistakenly see anything she shouldn't. Hermione shut her eyes tight and extended her hands forward feeling around for the door. The door was pushed open and she stepped through it.

Harry turned off the water thinking she wasn't coming. He heard the sound of the door opening. He faced the glass door and saw Hermione, her eyes were tightly closed and she was feeling the air in front of her. She looked so cute that Harry had to stifle a tiny chuckle. Harry quietly slid the glass door open and stepped out onto the tile floor. He reached for the towel on the rack and started to silently dry himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and watched as she stepped forward cautiously, her hands still feeling the air.

He stepped over by the sink, sitting half way up on the porcelain. Harry saw her hands touch the sink and move around a little. Hermione moved to the side a bit remembering in her mind where the wand was.

The knot Harry tied wasn't very tight and it came undone and the towel fell off, he would have to stand to get it. He was attempting to when Hermione's hands grabbed a hold of his…. "Whoa." The tone of his voice was half surprised as he sucked in a breath at the feel of her hands.

Hermione felt numb, since when did wands make a noise? Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that was no piece of wood she was holding on to. She gulped down a nervous breath of air. With her hands still holding the assumed wand she lifted one feeling the air in front of her. Her hand came in contact with a smooth yet hard slab of something. Her eyes squinted tighter together as her face also increased in color as she knew who that smooth—yet—hard—slab—of—something was _'oh please don't tell me that was his…' _ she took another breath _'that I just grabbed'_

_'Oh my goddess! I'm touching his…' _ Her mind shouted as she pulled her hand quickly away as if it were on fire. Her eyes snapped open yet she forgot to lift her head. She was staring directly at member that had obviously reacted to her tough. Her face increased even more in color. Why couldn't she bring herself to look away? Why was she having such naughty thoughts? She didn't even realize how long she had been staring, yet she was sure it had been awhile.

"See anything you like?" Harry said, which seemed to snap her out of her trance, he saw as she forcefully turned her head away. He only wanted her to see him, boy what a pleasant surprise that had been. Her hand on him was something he wanted to experience more of.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione said.

"No, what were you thinking Hermione?" Harry's voice clearly told her he was amused.

"What…were you doing in here? Why don't you have any clothes on?" She knew those were stupid questions, but nothing else would come out of her mouth. Her mind had completely gone on shut down.

"I was taking a nice shower that's what I was doing." He wrapped the towel around him, this time securing the knot. "Now what about you, do you often invade a man's privacy like this?" He teased her.

"No…no I needed my wand." She stuttered.

"So you grabbed mine." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione's head whipped around as she was looking up at him "It was an accident, I had my eyes closed I couldn't see where I was grabbing." She tired to explain.

Harry tilted his head to the side a bit, "Hermione, tell me do I appeal to you at all?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She was getting angry and her eyes narrowed.

"Well I noticed you took a nice long look at me." He said sounding a tad arrogant.

Hermione closed her eyes a moment then opened them, "You sound a little sure of yourself, how do you know I wasn't disgusted by the very thought of you?"

He leaned in closer to her ear, "I could see it in your eyes, yes even though they were lowered. I could see." Harry moved back a little cupping her cheek with a gentle hand. He could see just how frightened she was, he had never seen a fear like that in her eyes before. "It's all right to look at me and like it Hermione."

"It's not that." Her voice surprisingly soft and quiet.

"Then what is it?" Harry's voice was just as gentle.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Its not that you don't appeal to me, I just can't trust you. You really hurt me. How do I know you won't do it again? How do I know this isn't just one of your schemes to get the next girl?"

"You've just got to have faith in me, I know what I had done was inexcusable and you don't know how badly I regret doing and saying all that to you. Hermione, I really love you, why can't you just let me in. Please forgive me." Harry was staring into her eyes; he could see so many emotions battling for dominance.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't." She tore away from his hold and ran into her room slamming the door and locking it, forgetting all about her wand.

Heart broken and Harry left the bathroom; he got into a pair of plaid shorts and a black t-shirt it was still too early to go to bed. Yet he lied down staring at the wall. He was out of ideas. He closed his eyes, like a flash of lightening he was struck with ideas. He jumped up from his bed going to the desk in his room; he picked up the quill and started writing on a piece of parchment.

Hermione walked through Hogsmeade towards the town square where there was a nice patch of grass and some flowers growing about. She really didn't want to remain at school on this beautiful Sunday; she also didn't want the chance to be confronted by—

"Hermione!" Harry shouted running towards her, "Hermione."

She didn't know what made her stop moving; maybe it was the sound of his voice? But Hermione stopped on the small lawn, turned and faced him. "What is it Harry?"

"Hermione, I love you." Harry smiled wide, he was happy.

"Not this again, Harry please…" Hermione was interrupted.

"Hermione, I love you." He shouted louder this time never faltering in his smile. This outburst caused a few passers by to stop.

Hermione sighed, "Harry no—"

"Hermione, I love you." Harry said in the same tone, the same smile.

Ron saw Harry talking to Hermione, this could be his chance. He would curse that Harry Potter; it would be easy too since he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Ron chuckled evilly to himself as he pulled his wand from his pocket and started towards Harry.

Every time Hermione opened her mouth to speak Harry would shout Hermione, I love you. If she wasn't so depressed it would have been funny and she would have laughed out loud.

"I love you Hermione, and I can prove it." Harry pulled a piece of parchment from his front pocket, "I've written you a poem." He smiled.

Hermione was relieved he said something other than I love you, she took a breath then said. "Harry, how does that prove you love me? You write poems to all your girls."

"Okay, you're right." He crumples up the paper and tosses it behind him. As Ron was sneaking up behind Harry, the ball of paper flew hitting him right smack in the eye.

"OWWW!!!" Ron yelled. Covering his eye with his hand as he was sure it was bleeding. Why did Harry have to throw so hard?

"Well if you don't want the poem, than here." He pulled a rose from the inside pocket of his light jacket and held it out to her. "What about a rose, it's beautiful like you?" He said very sincere.

"You sent roses to Jasmine from Ravenclaw at the beginning of the year, how is that special and how does that tell me you love me?" Hermione glanced down at her feet.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I forgot about that." He tossed the flower over his shoulder as well. The flower flew through the air and hit Ron right across the face the thorns stuck into his cheek. Delaying the cursing Ron was getting really mad and he didn't think. He ripped the flower from his face, the sharp pain surged through his body as the thorns tore out of his cheek. His mouth dropped open wide as a loud scream blasted out of him as he shrieked like a girl. Ron's yelling drew an even bigger crowd, as they all stopped to watch what was going on.

Ron was so furious, steam was literally rising from the top of his head. He gripped his wand tightly his knuckles were turning white he was approaching Harry's back. He was gonna do it now.

"Hermione, I was up half the night making these for you." Harry said pulling a round tin from the waistband of his pants holding the tin towards her. "I know how much you love peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies so I baked them for you." He waited; it looked like she was thinking.

"Harry, you always give baked goods to your lady of the week." She said with regret. Harry nodded; he too threw the tin over his shoulder.

The cookie tin spun in the air and hit Ron right in the forehead with such a force it knocked him out, Ron's body fell to the ground, not moving.

Hermione couldn't take this anymore; he was doing everything that he had done with other girls before. She turned and leave when Harry out of no where dropped to his knees hugging her tightly around the waist. She was completely shocked not expecting this at all.

"Please Hermione, don't leave me. Don't go." Harry was hugging her waist so tight., he wasn't going to let go. He rested his forehead against her tummy, his eyes closed. "I need you." After a few moments he still hadn't moved from the position, he felt her hands rest lightly on his shoulders. Harry looked up at her. Hermione gasped at the site of the tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry, ever.

She continued to look at him; there he was on his knees in front of her holding her tightly. Trying to find someway to make her stay. She lifted a hand gently running it through his hair. She understood now that it wasn't the jokes he made, it wasn't the poems, the flowers, the cookies or even the promises he gave that she fell in love with. He was just Harry, that same vulnerable boy she had met all those years ago, who had no reason to trusting anyone, yet for some odd reason he trusted her. Now here he was with his arms around her trying to prove to her that he loved her. He did, there was no denying that now.

"Oh Harry," She said softly. "What am I going to do with you?"

===========

Well that's it for chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it. Now there's only 2 more chapters left of this fic. I know its almost over, sniffle anyway, please review. Thanks Ryoko.


	10. I'll Make Love to You

Disclaimer: No way are any of the original HP characters mine they totally belong to J.K. Rowlings. You are nuts to even think that I own this, where do you people get your information. Honestly :)

All That She Wants

Chapter 10—I'll Make Love To You

Harry glanced up; he saw within her eyes that she was tired of this. Tired of him? No, that would never happen. But he could see that she was tired of him chasing her around. But he also saw that she really did care about him, yet she was afraid. It was odd seeing her scared like this, she was usually so brave and relatively easy going, except for when it comes to her studies, but that's different. She had never been one to run away from a challenge. But this, Harry could see, scared her to death.

"Hermione, I know I could never take back what happened. But all I ask is for you to give me one month. Just one month of your time to see if you really could trust me again, I know I'm far from deserving of it. But I love you, I do. Just let me prove it. Please." His voice trimmed with a slight desperation, he no longer cared about the tones in his voice. He would speak from his heart no matter how desperate it sounded.

Hermione was suddenly aware of where they were, people were gathered around them. The air about them was so quiet not even the birds chirped. "Harry get up, you're embarrassing yourself." She glanced back at him.

"I don't care about that; I'll embarrass myself to the end of time if that's what it takes for you to give me another chance. I'll even dye my hair blue, would that make you happy?" He was dead serious.

The vision of Harry in blue hair ran through her mind, she couldn't help but laugh about it. "Well now, you don't need to be doing anything like that." She said fighting back her laughter. Hermione grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet; then looking up at him. "One month, that's a long time for someone who has a new girlfriend every week you know?"

"Go on honey, give him a chance." An old lady shouted from the circle of viewers.

Hermione chuckled lightly at the site of the old lady's wide grin.

"Yeah Hermione, go on give him a chance." Harry said with a smile. "And you should never ever argue with your elders." He pointed out with an even sillier grin on his face.

Hermione looked extremely serious as she said, "Advice given from people over sixty tends to be outdated." She noticed that he looked ready to cry again; she couldn't take that. Just something about Harry in tears made her feel all warm and bubbly inside.

Harry nodded; his head lowered slightly, all of his hope for them ever being together vanished with just those words uttered by Hermione, he glanced at the ground feeling very depressed, his heart was aching and he felt sick to his stomach. "Look, I can see you really meant it when you said you didn't love me. I'm so sorry I wasted your time, I won't bother you anymore." He turned to go, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. He turned around.

"It's not that Harry, it's just I need build up my trust in you again. It won't be a quick fix, but I am willing to give it a chance to see if there really is something between us." Hermione saw a flicker of hope flash in his eyes with what she had said.

Harry looked around at all the people gawking at them; and he smirked. "All right you all, go on with your business, nothing left to see here." He playfully shooed them away with his hands. A few chuckles escaped the crowd as it started to break up and people did in fact go on with their business. He turned his attention back to Hermione; he couldn't help but smile. "You really mean that, you'll give me a second chance?" He still sounded a bit unsure.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I really meant it."

"Woohoo!" Harry shouted and jumped around, causing Hermione to laugh, he too laughed right along with her. "Hermione, you don't know how much that means to me, you giving me another chance like this. You won't regret it, I promise you." He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs along her knuckles. Before he realized what he was doing he had leaned forward ready to press his lips against hers, the thing that stopped him was the hand the came up and pressed against his chest and the lovely voice ringing in his ears.

"Hold on there, lover boy not so fast." Hermione said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Huh?" Harry was confused as he pulled back regarding her.

"No kissing," Hermione said wagging her finger like she was scolding him.

Harry was shocked. "What, why?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side a bit, "Because one has to keep a clear head when dealing with you." She smiled, tapping him on the nose. "I tend to lose my mind when kissing you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry teased.

"It's not really a bad thing, but I want to make sure that your feelings for me are real, and that I'm not just the next one, the unobtainable one as you have often called your unfulfilled conquests." Hermione was pleasant, but still very serious.

"Yeah all right, I understand I guess. Of course it doesn't mean I won't stop trying, as you know I never give up." His smile was wide.

"All right I'm sure it's nearly dinner time back at Hogwarts so we better get going." Hermione replied.

Harry quickly grabbed her hand, "I'm allowed to hold your hand at least, right?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." She smiled as they walked hand in hand back towards Hogwarts.

Almost one month later

Harry appeared to be dancing on air as he swept into divination. "Good morning again to you Blaise." He said sitting at the table in front of hers.

Blaise shook her head back and forth, "You are just too happy," She looked up at him. "It's nauseating." She smirked.

"Ah you're just jealous. Jea…lous." He drawled out slowly while wearing a silly grin on his face.

"I am not." Blaise's eyebrows crinkled together. "Besides you ain't that great."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry shrugged.

"I assure you Harry that I am not jealous, in fact I have my eye on someone myself." She said going back to her book.

"Oooh really and just who might that be, hmm?" Harry said as his eyes peered over the rim of her book.

"Don't laugh, but I like…" She leaned closer so only he could hear her and she spoke in a quiet whisper. "Draco Malfoy."

"DRACO MALFOY?!...THE HUFFLEPUFF?!" Harry was astonished, not to mention completely taken by surprise. Several students turned in their direction at hearing Harry's loud voice.

Blaise glared at him, "You know I don't think they heard you in…BRAZIL!"

Harry laughed a bit. "Heh, sorry. It's just really shocking. Draco Malfoy huh, what do you see in him?"

"He's nice." Blaise smiled to herself, "And thoughtful, and cute and well... He treats me like I'm special you know." She glanced down at her book. "When we're like studying or something he's very considerate. He gets really shy too, I think he wants to ask me on a date but he seems to lose his nerve." She said while trailing her fingertip along her book's page.

"Well I hope everything works out for you." Harry said then grinned cheekily, "Now back to me here, you are going to help me prepare for my perfect evening with Hermione, tonight, right?"

"Of course I am, you made me a list of everything she likes right, her favorite foods, music and such right?" Blaise smiled, she loved planning things like this. She probably would have a good future as a decorator.

Harry took the list out of his pocket within his robe and handed it to her. "I hope this is good enough."

Blaise nodded looking at the list, "Yes it's perfect. Now don't let her come up to the dorm until seven O'clock, that's when I'll have everything ready. Oh and don't let her eat anything at dinner." She heard the professor start the class and gave Trelawney her attention.

In the Great Hall, Harry stood by Hermione's place sitting, she always sat there he was sure of it. He pulled out his wand and charmed her plate. It flickered a moment then was its normal neutral silver color. He rushed back to his seat just as Blaise was sitting down to dinner.

"And just what were you doing over there?" Blaise said, gracefully crossing her legs underneath the table.

Harry was smirking as he drank from his cup, "I just made sure that Hermione doesn't eat anything till later tonight."

"Oh and just how did you do that?" Blaise was intrigued.

"I charmed her plate; she won't be able to eat anything." Harry sniggered.

Blaise shook her head amused, "I'm just gonna grab a small bite and then I'm off to prepare the rooms for you and your lady fair."

Harry nodded, "Well I had to show up so she won't think something is up. Hermione knows that I for one never miss a meal." Harry said as he barely nibbled on the food in front of him.

Hermione was nearly starving as she strolled into The Great Hall for dinner; she was sure going to pig out tonight. The boys no longer swarmed around her, she was glad of that. Of course the near death threat that Harry gave all the males nearly scared the stuffing out of them, she wouldn't have used that approach. Hermione sat down, she was ready to eat.

She put on her plate a scoop of potatoes, some veggies covered in cheese sauce and a small baked Cornish hen. Hermione lifted her knife and fork when she heard a soft murmuring, it sounded like something saying 'No please don't.' She shook her head a bit and finally stuck the fork into the meat, she heard a loud squeal and she threw the utensils down in horror. Heads turned and looked at her; she smiled nervously at them and looked back down at the plate of food. She lifted the chicken up looking at it; it wasn't making any noise at all. Perhaps it was all in her mind.

Hermione took a breath and lifted her fork over towards the veggies, and she neared a piece of broccoli, she was going to stab the stem when two eyes popped out. She stared at the vegetable in shock, her lip curled slightly. Hermione heard a faint popping sound as two arms also came out of the stem and waved frantically in the air.

"Please don't eat me." The broccoli begged.

A small squeak escaped Hermione's lips. "Great Gods." She breathed out nervously. The fork dropped from her hand, she picked up the chicken again and was just going to rip into it, but it started talking.

"No, please I have a family. Don't eat me. Eat the potatoes." The chicken said and two eyes popped out of the potatoes.

"Don't listen to him she's a bald face lair. Eat the chicken, she deserves it." The potatoes argued,

"The potatoes!" The chicken yelled

"The chicken!" The potatoes squealed.

"Potatoes!" The chicken sort of turned and what looked like glared at the potatoes.

"Chicken!" The potatoes glared back.

That was it, Hermione couldn't take it anymore she threw the chicken down, jumped up from the table and bolted screaming from the Great Hall, which was Harry's cue to leave as well.

It was forty minutes till seven, Harry kept looking up at the clock every two seconds, time seemed to slow down considerably, or perhaps he was just nervous. He didn't understand why or how he could be nervous, the great Harry Potter was never nervous, he kept tapping the end of his quill against the table in the library where he and Hermione had been studying.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione suddenly said not lifting her eyes from her page.

"Something the matter?" Harry repeated, his voice sounding oddly high pitched; he coughed a bit to clear his throat. "No, why would something be the matter?" He grinned oddly.

Hermione finally looked up at him, her left brow was raised slightly in disbelief, "Well you have been tapping your quill against the table here for sometime, and usually you only do that when you are thinking about something really serious." She casually turned a page in her book while returning her gaze to it. She was really confused; he was acting so strange that whole day, she had not once ever seen him acting like that.

While her face was still tilted downwards toward the book, she lifted her eyes a bit watching him. Was that sweat on his forehead? She watched as he lifted his arm and wipe at his brow. Hermione continued to watch him, his eyes were shifting about like crazy, and he kept looking in all different directions as if waiting for something. Earlier that day in potions he had added wrong ingredients into his potions because his gaze was constantly on her. When he had come over to her table to borrow some Taro root he was stuttering like mad.

"Harry?" Hermione calmly, gently said

Harry nearly jumped up out of his seat, "Uh, what?"

"Something is bothering you, I can tell." Hermione said with a tiny smile, "Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm here to listen." She put a tender hand over his on the table.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." He gave a little nervous chuckle, which made Hermione tilt her head to the side; the expression on her face clearly told him that she did not believe him. "No really, everything is just fine." He grinned again.

Nodding, Hermione closed her book.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Harry looked at her as she was putting her book back into her bag.

"Well I'm finished studying, and I don't know about you but I could use a nice soothing bubble bath. So I was gonna head on—"

Harry abruptly stood interrupting her, "No!" He shouted. He heard the voices around him shushing him.

"No?" Hermione stopped as she was swinging her bag onto her back. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean, I just need some more…uh…help on this." He pointed down to his book.

Hermione looked down at the book that Harry was gesturing too, "Harry your book is upside down, I think you are very tired, you should get some rest." She started walking towards the library doors with Harry trying to catch up with her.

"Hermione, I really need help." He said following her, hoping it would slow her down if he could get her to talk.

"Harry we can work on it tomorrow, it is Saturday and all. Besides I'm completely worn out, I've been working hard all day I deserve a nice relaxing evening." Hermione did not slow her pace one bit.

Harry took one last look at the clock, for him it seemed to say a half hour too early to go up, stall her. Harry shook his head; he was starting to see things the clock seemed to be speaking to him. It was then he heard the library doors close and he ran towards them dashing out. He tried to catch up to Hermione, she was way ahead. He had to think of something and quick. Since he was a very good actor he took a dive and yelled… "OW!!"

Hermione abruptly stopped and turned around she saw Harry on the floor clutching his ankle; he looked like he was in pain. She rushed over as fast as her feet could carry her. "Harry what happened, are you all right?" She was very worried as she kneeled down resting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I—It's my ankle." He breathed out in pain, or in other words faked. But he was doing a good job since she believed him.

"Oh here let me take you to the hospital wing." She offered.

"No, just walk me back to the dorm. I'll be fine I just need some rest." He laughed to himself thinking, '_This would surely slow her down, and I'll make her walk really, really slow.'_ Harry continued to laugh inside his head. He abruptly stopped when he saw her take out her wand pointing it at him; for once he was confused with her intentions. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to levitate you silly," Hermione said with a kind smile.

"No! I mean you can't do that. No magic in the corridors remember? You might get in trouble." Harry reminded her.

Once again Hermione looked at him oddly, "Since when do you care if I use magic in the corridors? We've been doing that for years and have yet to be caught as you have said all seven years that we've been here."

"It's just that…um…I hear Filch, yeah that's it." He put his hand next to his ear cuffing it. "Shhh if you're very quiet you can hear him." Harry listened to the air around him it was still as still can be. "Yep that's him all right."

Hermione listened carefully while looking in both directions of the corridor, "I don't hear anything."

Harry sighed, "Just help me all right." He looked like he was attempting to stand.

"All right," Hermione stood. "Here lean on me for support." She smiled a bit and started helping him back to the dorm.

After what felt like an hour and at least seven or more rest breaks later they finally reached the entrance portrait.

"That's the last time I listen to you Harry, I swear the next time you are hurt I'm gonna use magic I don't care what the consequences are." Hermione stretched out her back, it was sore from helping Harry through the corridors; he was heavier than he looked.

Harry was casually leaning up against the wall, he couldn't help but smile thinking about what Hermione was going to find when she steps through the portrait hole. He now understood why he was acting so nervous and possibly ridiculous. He had never been in love before, but now that he is, love makes you do crazy silly things. His grin was getting wider and brighter.

"Harry, I thought you were in pain, why are you grinning?" Hermione couldn't understand him at all today, something was off; something was well, strange.

"I'm not grinning, I'm uh grimacing." He said trying to make his face look pained rather than happy.

"That looks like a smile to me." She was about to say something else when Harry stood up on both feet, he started pacing. Now she knew something was up. "Harry what is going on, a second ago you were writhing in agony and now you don't even notice that you have a hurt foot?"

_'Oh no I forgot.'_ He thought to himself "Well…um. Promise you won't get mad?"

"No." Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her.

"My foot wasn't really hurt, in fact its fine and dandy, see" He wiggled it back and forth. "Nothing is wrong with me." Harry grinned.

"I think you are mistaken, there is certainly wrong with something up there." She smacked him on the forehead.

Harry took her hand, "I'm sorry about tricking you with my foot, but I had to do something and I couldn't think of anything else."

Hermione's anger melted with her hand resting in his. "Why did you trick me?"

A pure smile appeared on Harry's face, "I wanted to show you something, but first you have close your eyes." Harry saw Hermione's brow arch in disbelief again and he quickly said, "It's a surprise."

Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes; Harry waved his hand in front of her face testing to see if she was cheating.

"I swear my eyes are closed Harry, and I can feel you waving your hand about." Hermione said seriously.

A very large grin graced Harry's face and he started waving both hands in front of her face. He saw Hermione's serious face fade away he could tell she was fighting her laughter. He couldn't help but laugh. "Why Hermione Granger, are you laughing?"

"No, of course not." She tried to look serious again, her lips pursing.

That sight made Harry nearly fall to his knees. He so longed to feel her lips, her mouth. He wanted to kiss her so bad and her pouty face seemed to make it worse. He sucked in a breath trying to keep his self-control. _'Later.'_ He told himself, later. Harry then spoke the password and the portrait opened. Harry and took both of her hands and pulled her inside.

"Can I open them?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"No, not yet." Harry pulled her in a little further.

Hermione felt she was being pulled into their common room a little slow, she could feel the warmth from the fireplace on the side of her face, "Now can I open them?" She asked, not impatient just curious.

"All right, now." He waited.

Taking a breath Hermione opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped in utter amazement; she was speechless. What was laid before her was absolutely breath taking.

There were literally hundreds of roses about the common room; they were changing colors softly. There were about four large stained glass vases of green roses, which would turn yellow; to the left of them were five tall stained glass vases of red roses that turned white. And all woven up the banister were blue roses that turned silver. Although the amount of flowers was much, the scent about the room stayed pleasant and soft. "Oh my, did you do all of this?"

Harry could see that she was in the verge of tears, but she held them back. "I arranged for it yes." He said almost shyly, he looked down at the floor. What was the matter with him, Harry Potter wasn't shy, or nervous or silly. Yet everything today had been just that. Why couldn't he act like his normal self? _'Because you're in love.'_ His mind said and Harry well, he had to agree.

In the middle of the room there was a table set formally for two people, the dishes were white china trimmed with gold. Sitting in the center of a salad plate was a box wrapped in pearl shimmering paper, with white iridescent and gold ribbons tied around it. Hanging down over the table were once again roses they were turning from pink to purple.

Hermione stepped over to the table and as if my magic an enchanting song began to play lightly in the background. She recognized the piece. "Is this music from Carmen?" She asked in astonishment and saw Harry nod vigorously. "Oh I love Carmen, that's my favorite opera ever." Without realizing it she started humming along with the tune.

"Are you surprised?" He asked innocently.

"Yes I am, this is absolutely amazing." Hermione still glanced around, she couldn't believe it.

"Well it's all for you, I wanted this evening to be really special." Harry looked over at her, she was really happy; he could see the tears now filling in her eyes. "Oh hey now no tears, I thought you liked it?" He lightly teased taking her hands gently.

"Oh I do, it's really thoughtful. It's just no one has ever done anything like this for me. Ever." She wiped her eyes.

Harry stepped closer, "You deserve this and a lot more. I want to give you everything you could ever wish for."

Hermione tilted her head looking up at him, "How about just you."

Once again the urge to kiss her was strong; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. But he had to wait until the most perfect moment. _'Don't get ahead of yourself there Harry,'_ He thought to himself. Harry lifted her knuckles to his lips, giving her hand a tiny kiss.

Hermione swallowed, she felt her knees ready to give out with just his simple gesture.

"Would you care to have dinner with me fair damsel?" Harry flashed his perfect smile.

She blushed at the complement, "Well I am hungry, and for some reason I couldn't eat a bite at dinner earlier." She said remembering the horror as that baked chicken talked and begged her not to eat it. Hermione shook her mind from that horrid thought as she let Harry lead her to her seat. Hermione thought it was really sweet when he pulled the chair out for her. As soon as she sat down the present levitated off the plate and dangled in front of her face. She couldn't help but laugh, "Persistent little present isn't it?"

Harry sat down across from her, "Well it is a present after all, and it wants to be unwrapped." He grinned watching her. "That's what a present lives for, of course its life expectancy doesn't seem to last too long"

Hermione plucked the package from the air, "Well perhaps I should ease its suffering and bring its life to an abrupt halt."

"Oh Hermione, I didn't realize you were so violent." He smiled, "I like it."

She looked at the wrapping a minute, then without warning she tore into it like a little child on Christmas morning. When all the wrappings were discarded, she held a gray velvet box and carefully lifted the lid. "Oh my..." Hermione slammed it shut, "Harry this is all too much for me."

"Nothing is too much for you." Harry honestly said.

"You don't have to buy me anything, you know that." Hermione sighed looking at the closed box.

"I know that, but I really wanted to. See this was made special for you from me. There is nothing like it anywhere." Harry shifted in his seat leaning over his place settings more.

Hermione nodded as she lifted the lid on the box again, inside was a bracelet, which looked like it would only fit her. Kind of like Cinderella. She smiled while looking down at the stones, one was red a ruby she thought, another stone was blue, probably a sapphire or topaz she couldn't be sure. In the center was what could only be a diamond. She was truly impressed.

"This is really important to our relationship." Harry said interrupting her thoughts. "The red stone, the ruby is my birthstone that represents me. And the blue one, the sapphire is your birthstone that represents you. And in the center is the diamond, which represents our feelings for each other." He smiled sweetly. "This represents—"

"Love." Hermione interrupted quietly.

"Yeah, love" Harry said, blushing. "Our love." He could feel the heat in his cheeks. _'Man she makes me feel so vulnerable, but in a good way.'_ He thought to himself.

"This represents us you say? Well why don't you just wear it then?" She looked up a moment.

"Well I would, but I don't think it suits me. I think it would look much more attractive on you." Harry grinned taking the box from her hand and removing the bracelet from it. He gently lifted her wrist and clasped the jewelry on. "See how it sparkles, it was meant to be worn by you."

Hermione's eyes danced over the sparkling jewels, it really was breathtaking, it seemed like Harry spent a long time thinking of the perfect gift for her, even though she never asked for anything, her thoughts were interrupted as Blaise walked into their common room from what looked like the Slytherin common room door. Also what was more shocking was that she walked in with none other than Draco Malfoy. Yet it was really adorable that they were both dressed as waiters. They both wore the same exact thing, a pair of black Muggle slacks with a white shirt and burgundy tie.

Blaise smiled as she approached the table, "I think you will enjoy tonight's meal." She said looking at Hermione then winked. Blaise waved her hand gracefully and watched as Draco quietly filled the wine glasses with sparkling cider. "Now for the wonderful meal that I have prepared..." Blaise heard Draco cough, "Excuse me that we have prepared." She looked over at Draco who was smiling now.

She waved her wand over the plates and they filled with a green salad with creamy Italian salad dressing. That plate moved over to the left as the large plates filled with what looked like Fettuccini Alfredo topped with little shrimps, the bread plates held two pieces of garlic bread each. And finally for dessert a dark chocolate pudding with raspberry sauce immediately began filling up in tall slender champagne glasses.

"No remember to start with the salad and work your way to the dessert, if you need anything just whistle and either Draco or I will be here in a flash." She bowed lightly as did Draco and they headed back towards the Slytherin common room door, leaving through it quickly.

Hermione couldn't help the fits of laughter that fought its way out of her. Just the way they looked, it was just too funny. "Okay how much did you have to pay them to dress like that?" Hermione said trying to calm down.

"I owe her for that, it's true." Harry looked guilty of something.

Hermione knew that look. "What is it?" She was curious.

"Next week, we're gonna have to dress like that for her and Draco, that's there specially planned evening, and she has picked out. Well…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Authentic German lederhosen." Harry's face blushed bright red.

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair in fits of laughter; she just pictured Harry wearing green and orange shorts with a pair of suspenders and a feathered hat. "Oh…great…gods… Are you serious?"

"Very." He looked down at the plate of food embarrassed. "I think she's doing it on purpose. To make me suffer."

"And that's definitely a way to make you suffer." Hermione took a breath to calm herself.

"Actually having me wait an entire month to kiss you is suffering enough," Harry grinned.

"If you think that's suffering, then you ain't seen nothing' yet." Hermione grinned the same grin as Harry.

Harry feigned shock, "Oh my gods, you just used bad grammar. Shame on you, you should be punished. Here climb over my knee so I can spank you." He saw Hermione tilt her head to the side. "Or not." He quickly said bringing up his glass drinking from it.

Hermione shrugged, "Hmm, maybe later." She mumbled.

Harry nearly spit cider out all over the table. He was choking on the beverage. "Did I hear you correctly?" He cleared his throat.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Another one of the world's greatest mysteries." Hermione looked down at the plate of food, hiding her grin. Hermione picked up her fork and delved into her food without another word.

"Hungry?" Harry asked, hiding his smile as he thought about her talking chicken once more.

"Extremely." Hermione answered. "I'm ravenous."

Harry watched her eating as she put each bit of food into her mouth, her lips closing over the fork ever so gently, how he longed to be that fork. He sucked in a breath, "So am I." Harry said very quietly.

"Why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked looking up at him, fork ready to go into her mouth.

He shrugged, "I got distracted a moment." Harry picked up a piece of garlic bread and stuck part of it in his mouth then taking one last look at Hermione he smiled a bit then gave all his attention to his food.

Dinner went smoothly, food was eaten and a very full Hermione gave her tummy a nice pat. "I don't think I could eat another bite that, was really good."

Harry had to agree as he nodded his head, "Here come with me, there's something else I want you to see." He stood holding his hand out for her.

"There's more?" Hermione was even more surprised.

"Yes there is." Harry smiled as held out his hand, which Hermione took, her soft palm resting in his. Harry sighed quietly and led her towards the stairs. "Remember how you said earlier in the library about you wanting a nice soothing bath." He brought Hermione through her room and towards the bathroom and opened the door.

Hermione saw a lovely setting about the bathtub; candles large, small, slender and fat were placed in perfect alignment about the tub, the air felt really romantic and smelled of sweet vanilla. "This is so beautiful Harry." She said stepping into the bathroom.

"Come on." Still holding her hand, Harry led her to the tub. He sat down on the edge and started to remove his shoes.

"What?" Surprised by his sudden boldness. "What are you doing?" she squeaked out.

"You and I are going to have a lovely bath, together." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"To—together?" Her voice sounded high pitched even to herself. "Like as in you and me, naked in the—the tub?" She gulped, her eyes wide.

"I should think so, how else do you take a bath." Harry said sounding innocent.

"But…Harry… naked…us?" Hermione was way too nervous; she couldn't even form full sentences.

"Hermione, it's perfectly natural to be naked. After all we are naked underneath our clothes." He spoke really casual, and for once today he didn't sound like an idiot.

"I don't know." She glanced at the tile flooring.

"Look, I won't do anything that you don't want to. I just want to know what it feels like to hold you, without the clothing. I hate clothes; you can never feel the real person.

"Oh come on, that is like the worst pick up line I had ever heard come out of your mouth." Hermione still looked at the floor.

"It's the truth; I promise I won't do anything." He held his hands up innocently. Harry could still see her trying to decide. "Have I done anything to break your trust at all this month?"

"No." Hermione quietly said.

"I'm not about to break your trust ever, you can trust me." Harry touched her chin with two gentle fingers lifting her gaze to his. "You know you can."

Hermione sighed. "All right fine, just mind your manners."

"Here I'll be a gentleman and close my eyes, how does that sound. But first…" He continued to remove his socks. Harry saw her turn around so she couldn't look at him. He laughed lightly, "You know you have seen me in the buff before. There is no need to turn around."

"I know, but I just feel better this way. So hurry up and then let me know when you get in the tub." A thought popped into her head. "Oh how are we going to do this without you seeing me?"

"Why don't you want me to see you?" Harry said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Because." Hermione answered.

"Because why?" Harry asked.

"Because um…well… we aren't intimate. And besides I don't want people looking at my body, I rarely like looking at it myself." Hermione said, she felt really uncomfortable.

Harry smiled, his hands touching her shoulders as he turned her around to face him. "You are beautiful Hermione, here I'll prove it." His fingers went to the buttons on her shirt. He saw her hands come up and grip his wrists.

"What are you doing?" She said in half alarm, her voice shaking with nervousness.

He looked her right in the eye, "Just trust me."

Hermione took a breath and nodded. She closed her eyes as she felt the top button on her shirt open, then the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until all the buttons on her shirt were gone and the material only half parted.

Harry could see that she was shaking and the goose bumps on her skin where the material wasn't fastened together. He moved her over to the mirror in front of the sink, turning her to face it. He brought the shirt down from her shoulders and set it neatly on the sink. "Open your eyes."

Hermione sighed, and opened her eyes. She saw her reflection from the waist up; she was still in her brassier. "So what it is that I'm looking at, I know it's me."

"You are a beautiful woman Hermione, look you have curves that every female would kill to have, and you are shaped so lovely you should be a work of art." Harry was very honest.

Hermione felt her face flush, "Oh you're just saying that."

"No I'm not just saying that, I happen to think that you are the most beautiful thing ever created." He cupped her cheek and placed a tiny kiss to her forehead. Harry restrained himself from grabbing her and pulling her against him and kissing the senses out of her.

Harry took her hand and brought her back over to the tub, "Now come on, before you lose your nerve."

Hermione nodded and hurried out of her clothing, she turned around until he was finished.

A smiled appeared on Harry's face as he glanced down at her hips, her derriere. "You are aware that even if you're turned around I can still see how nice a butt you have."

Hermione gasped, she flushed even brighter she was sure all of her skin was red.

Harry chuckled lightly as he got into the warm water.

Hearing the water splash a bit Hermione turned around, her arms crossed in front of her covering her chest from anyone's view, although it didn't do much good at least the important parts were covered.

"All right fine here," Harry closed his eyes and Hermione hurried over and got into the water, she was scooted towards the front, her legs were brought up and up against her chest as she hugged them with her arms.

"Hermione, stop being silly." Harry moved forward a bit leaning his chin on her shoulder looking up at the side of her face. "I won't do anything to you, honestly I won't." He said softly, comfortingly. Harry circled his arms around her neck resting them against her chest, above her breasts and pulling her back against him. "There now, that's much better." He smiled

Hermione feeling a tad more comfortable let her head fall back resting against his chest, she felt his chin rest on the top of her head. _'Perhaps this would be all right'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'Its actually quite pleasant'_ her head commented.

"There now, this isn't so bad is it?" Harry softly said into her ear.

"No, it's really nice." She answered quietly. Hermione lifted her hand and took up one of his, looking at it. "I never realized how big your hands are." She measured them against hers. "Look how much bigger yours is than mine."

"Well you know what they say about guys and big hands." Harry said which earned him an elbow in the gut from Hermione. "Ow." He laughed, "Hey how did you what I was gonna say?"

"Because I know you," She laughed lightly. "You were going to say something pertaining to your family jewels."

"Oh you dirty girl I wasn't going to say anything like that, I was going to say, Guys with big hands need bigger gloves." Harry smiled.

"Oh you are such a liar." Hermione couldn't disguise the amusement in her voice. She heard Harry laughing right along with her. She smiled and snuggled closer against him. "So this is what it feels like to be one of Harry Potter's dates."

Harry hugged his arms about her tighter, "No, this is something I have never done."

"What you have never bathed?" Hermione tried to sound shocked.

A tiny laugh escaped from Harry, "No not that silly." He pinched her arm lightly and he heard her laugh too. He loved her laugh. "You are special to me Hermione, no one else makes me feel the way you make me feel."

"And how's that." Hermione said looking at the bubbles.

"Like I mean something to you, when we talk its only me you see. Not some famous guy who destroyed evil and saved the world." He said a little proudly causing Hermione to chuckle a little. "I always look forward to seeing you, talking with you, even just sitting with you. You well, you light up my life."

"Okay, if you start singing there's gonna be trouble." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh so you think my singing is bad do you?" He poked her gently in the side, making her squeal softly with laughter.

"No not at all, just if you sing how are you going kiss me?" She said confidently.

Harry blinked a couple of times, _'Did she just say that…yes she did what are you waiting for? I don't know, I seem to be frozen in place, damn it I can't move, what a time for—'_ His thoughts were immediately silent cause Hermione had turned around, pressing her lips against his.

Hermione wasn't getting any response so she pulled away. "Was that wrong?" She asked unsure of what to do.

Harry blinked as if coming to; He stared at her for a long moment then cupped the back of her head and pulled her mouth against his. He heard Hermione sigh as he tugged on her mouth with his own, her lips parted and he dived in tasting everything she had to offer. His tongue was slowly and skillfully playing against hers. Her taste was sweet and tangy, he could still taste the chocolate from the dessert they had.

His hands gripped her shoulders, rubbing and moving down her smooth wet back. His arms closing around her so tight as he kissed her again and again. The feel of her naked breasts pressed up against him caused him to shiver pleasantly, he moaned softly into her mouth.

Hermione needed air so she pulled back, taking in air. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. As she took a breath she felt his lips touch her neck, she gasped. Harry's fingers were gently massaging her shoulders, her skin felt like it was on fire, everywhere he touched she felt little sparks of desire shoot through her.

She didn't even realize that she had her fingers completely buried in his hair, clutching at his head. His mouth returned to hers and she kissed him back just as fierce. She was growing hotter and it wasn't from the warm bath water.

Harry pulled away, "Hermione, I think we should stop." He said breathlessly.

It was Hermione's turn to blink at him, "Why?"

"I just want you, too much. I don't want to rush you or anything." He took a breath.

Hermione also took a breath, she was feeling so different tonight, perhaps it was the food, the romantic setting, everything. She knew she would probably kick herself in the morning, but she didn't want to stop. If anything she worried about happened it was her own fault and she would blame herself. But right now all she wanted to do was be with him mostly because she loved him. She made her decision, "But I don't want to stop."

"You don't?" Harry was confused. "Do you even know what you're saying?" He searched her eyes carefully.

"I know what I'm saying," Hermione leaned her forehead against his chest and circled her arms about his waist. "I know exactly what I am saying; I want to be with you Harry. I really do."

Harry rested his cheek on the top of her head, "All right Hermione." He took in the scent of her hair, like fresh blackberries and cream. "Then we should get out of the tub now." He said moving her hair off her back, stroking his fingers through her soft locks. He then lifted her out of the tub and she immediately circled her legs about his waist. "Hermione can you stand up? We need to dry off."

"But I don't want to let go." She smiled into his chest.

"We have to dry off, come on please. There's nothing I would rather do than hold you all night, but I don't want to get the sheets wet with water. There's other things I would like to do with you to make my sheets wet."

Hermione gasped loudly. "Harry!" She almost let go out of pure shock.

"What?" Harry said innocently, as he felt her slip down from him then finally standing on her feet. He grabbed the towels from the side of the tub, wrapping one around her and then one around him; he dried himself off and then waited for Hermione to dry herself off. Harry thought she looked so cute wrapped up in that fluffy white towel. Harry took her hand and pulled her through the door into his room.

"You know if you want to back out now you can, it's your choice." Harry said after feeling her hand trembling in his.

"No, it's fine. I'm just a bit nervous." She smiled uncomfortably

Harry immediately took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't want you to be afraid or anything, this is really once of the most wonderful of things two people can actually share together." He pressed his lips firmly against her forehead.

"That's easy for you to say, you've done this probably at least a hundred times already." She said uneasily.

Harry laughed a bit, "Well not quite that much." He kissed the side of her head, his lips moving downward, he heard Hermione sigh.

Hermione's arms went around him as she felt his mouth nearing hers, she couldn't wait he was taking to long so she met him half way covering his mouth with her own. Harry moaned as his arms went around her, practically lifting her up against him, he didn't want to let go.

Her skin was soft and warm as his fingers danced over her shoulders, down her back where he was halted by the fluffy towel. Harry brought his hands around the front where he undid the secure towel and it fell, crumpling at her feet. '_There, that was much better' he_ thought to himself, his hands immediately flattened against her back and he felt her shiver with the contact from his hands.

What happened next surprised even him, Hermione had grabbed him about the shoulders and pulled him until the both landed on the bed Harry being on top of her, she then lifted her leg and snaked it around him, her ankle coming to rest in the back of his knee. He gasped breaking their kiss. Harry looked down, Hermione's eyes were half closed and her lips were swollen from their kisses. She never looked better. He cleared his throat, "I'm not too heavy am I?"

Hermione shook her head, "No." She said quietly, her hands rubbing up and down his back. "You feel wonderful."

Harry actually turned red with the compliment, he watched her a moment. His gaze roaming over her face, her full very kissable sweet lips, her cute nose. The way her cheeks wore a slight blush, but then one look in her warm chocolate eyes and he seemed to forget anyone else ever existed, within her eyes he felt complete. He watched her lips part as she took in a breath and wet her bottom lip with the tip of her soft pink tongue; he shivered and leaned in kissing her again.

* * *

Edited for content: You can find the full scene at my personal website which is located in my bio.

* * *

"You are so beautiful Hermione." He said quietly, nuzzling close to her. Harry felt really sleepy, "I love you." He waited and when he didn't get an answer he lifted his head looking at her. He tiled his head to the side and smiled, she was asleep and on her face was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Harry kissed the tip of her nose "I love you." He whispered then laid his head against her shoulder, throwing his arm over her and pulled her close. He closed his eyes and sleep soon found him.

* * *

Ah the end of chapter 10, was that a long chapter or what? Heehee well the next chapter is the last and final chapter of All That She Wants, Yes Sniffle I am sad too, but all good things must end. We until then, C-ya all later. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading I love you all, Ryoko Blue 


	11. The Best Years of Our Lives

All That She Wants

Chapter 11— The Best Years of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except the story line .

The bright moonlight spilled over Hermione's figure as she stared out the window into the night sky, she felt extremely troubled, with a heavy sigh she seated herself on the window seat. Wrapped in heavy wool blanket she snuggled up closer against the glass. Hermione was waiting for the initial doom that was heading her way, she was sure the next words that came out of Harry's mouth weren't gonna be the ones she wanted to hear. Perhaps she should just go back to her room and avoid this whole confrontation.

Feeling cold from the loss of the warm body that was next to him, Harry reached out to pull Hermione close, his hand came down on the mattress, feeling around a bit. When it registered in his sleepy mind that he was alone, his eyes snapped opened. He glanced around for a moment and found that yes indeed Hermione was gone. Harry sat up and slowly looked about the room; a surge of relief flooded him when he saw Hermione sitting over by the window, he quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on. Harry could tell she was clearly deep in thought.

"Hermione?" Harry shifted in his bed a bit creating a small squeak.

Hermione's head whipped around in his direction, yet she didn't say anything.

"What are you doing over there?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes, the rims of his glasses lifting up a bit.

"Just thinking," She quietly answered with a small smile.

"Are you leaving?" Harry dared to ask, he had never been left alone in the middle of the night before. He certainly didn't want to be left alone by Hermione, the young woman that he loved.

"Well I had thought about it." She brushed back a lock of stray hair behind her ear and stood up; Hermione clutched the blanket against her bosom to keep it from falling down. "I really didn't want to hear from you the words I dread," She took a breath and moved over to the side of his bed, "I didn't want to hear that you didn't love me after all."

Harry nodded, understanding her fear. He looked up at her into her eyes, "You have nothing to worry about, I love you and I'm not going to take it back." He reached his hand out for her, "This bed is cold."

"Well I could just get you a hot water bottle and you'd be all set." Hermione teased.

"True but a water bottle doesn't have those loving arms to wrap around me, or that neck to nibble on, and a body to become inflamed with passion when I caress it."

Hermione shook her head, "You are such a shameless flirt."

"I know," Harry grinned, "Come on now, I'm lonely." He looked up at her giving her the lonely puppy dog look.

Hermione smiled, amused and moved towards the bed. She slipped into the blankets next to Harry, and she felt him pull her close.

"There now, that's much better." He nuzzled her neck with his nose, and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Harry, I—" Hermione was cut off as Harry pressed his index finger against her lips.

"Shh, I just want to hold you and cuddle you." He kissed her gently but only for a moment.

Hermione gave off a soft sigh as she snuggled closer to Harry; her eyelids were feeling very heavy as they started to droop and then close. Dreams soon invaded her mind.

Harry was already in the middle of breakfast when Blaise walked in; he glanced up at her as she sat down.

"You're a bit late this morning." Harry said, then stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Well you weren't the only one who had a romantic evening last night." Blaise answered rather smugly while grabbing the pitcher of juice and pouring some into her cup.

"You're kidding, you and…" Harry thought a moment, wondering if she was with the same fellow as before. "Oh who is the flavor of the week Blaise my dear." He grinned

"Draco! You Moron," Blaise chuckled.

Harry laughed, "Well with you my dear, you never know."

"Oh please, honestly Harry you were the one that has always had a different girl every week, I just had a different guy every two weeks or so." She snickered. "But not anymore, I think my roaming days are over." Blaise glanced over at Draco for a moment before returning to her breakfast.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He didn't dare look at Hermione for if he did he wouldn't be able to look away.

Blaise shook her head and smiled, "Would you look at us, two people who never thought we would actually fall for one person. Hades must have frozen over."

"Yeah, maybe you should look into that." Harry smiled.

Looking up at Harry, Blaise grinned. "Or better yet, Weasley can look into that for us."

Hermione finished her breakfast and stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder,

"You finished already Herms?" Cybil asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she hated it when people called her Herms or anything short for her name. "Yes, graduation is in a few days and I have to work on my speech. Oh if it's the one thing I'm terrible at doing is public speaking." She shuddered, "I hope I don't get sick on everyone."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine." Holly reassured her, "Just do what I do and imagine everyone in their underwear."

"Or naked," Cybil added.

Hermione shook her head amused, "You two are such pervs."

"Thank you," Both Cybil and Holly replied together with happy grins. The two of them watched as Hermione with a smile on her face turned and headed towards the doors and leaving through them. A few moments later Harry came up to the Gryffindor table.

"Where did Hermione go?" He looked around for someone to answer.

"Oh she went to the library." Holly smiled.

"Yeah, she said she was going to work on her speech for graduation. I bet if you hurry you can catch up with her." Cybill also smiled.

"Thanks girls." Harry took off like a shot out of the great hall; he quickly made his way down the hall towards the library. He pushed open the library doors and stepped inside, taking a quick glance for Hermione and found that she wasn't sitting at her usual table. He went up to a few other seventh years that looked like they were studying for that last final NEWT that was scheduled for Wednesday.

Harry walked right up to them, "Excuse me but have you seen Hermione Granger come in here?"

A blonde boy looked up and nodded, "Yes she said we could use her table, that she wanted some peace and quiet so she took a spot way in the back behind the shelves." He pointed.

With a nod Harry proceeded to the back of the library, he peered around the corner and caught a glimpse of the back of Hermione's head which was bent as she was resting her forehead in her hand, scribbling with her quill on a piece of parchment. She was clearly concentrating hard.

Making sure his hair was as decent as it could be, he ran his fingers through it but it did little good. He shrugged and made his way over to Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat which snapped Hermione from her concentration, she turned her head looking up at him, she smiled a little.

"Is this seat taken?" Harry grinned, gesturing to the chair next to her.

Hermione shook her head, "No, but I really want to work on my speech so if you sit there, please don't bother me."

Harry pulled the chair away from the table and sat down, "Bother you, my dear girl I would never bother you. Annoy you maybe, but never bother." Harry was giving off his most adorable lopsided grin.

Shaking her head, amused Hermione continued to look at her paper and write. After only a few seconds she felt something tap her shoulder, she turned to look at Harry.

He could see the question in her eyes, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…" He grinned, "Could I borrow some parchment and a quill?"

"Certainly," Hermione reached up into her bag and pulled out a bunch of quills that were held together securely with a rubber band. She removed one from the group and handed it to Harry along with piece of parchment.

"Thanks," Harry said and went right to work doodling little pictures on the paper as Hermione continued to write her speech.

After a few moments Harry began to get bored, there was only so much doodling you could do. A spider that was crawling along the table got Harry's attention; it was a common brown spider just minding its own business trying to get to the other side. Harry decided to give it a helping hand, he pulled out his wand and whispered a charm that accidentally launched the spider off the table.

_'Oops,'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched the spider sail through the air towards one of the book shelves. He shrugged, and went back to his boring doodling.

A high pitched scream echoed through the library which snapped everyone's attention, Hermione's head whipped around to the sound of that scream. They saw Ron Weasley coming out from behind the shelves smacking at his back.

"There's a spider down my shirt, get it out, get it out!" Ron screamed and jumped around, the spider dropped out of the back of Ron's shirt and scurried quickly away, afraid of being stepped on.

"That's enough out of you young man, this is a place of studying," Madame Pince headed towards him and grabbed his ear. "I'm taking you to see the Headmaster; maybe then you'll learn some respect for the sanctity of the library." She pulled on his ear taking him from the library.

"Ow, ow, lemmie go." Ron complained as he was forced from the library.

Hermione shook her head as the noisy student was being pulled from the library, "Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah," Harry couldn't help but snicker and wonder if that was the same spider he launched into the air.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione looked at him.

He shrugged, "Oh nothing important. That was just kinda funny you know." Harry smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," Hermione twisted her quill within her fingers. "He was always some kind of an idiot." She smiled a little.

"Hermione, I'm bored are you done with that yet?" Harry leaned his head on the table looking up at her.

Hermione patted his shoulder, "I'll be done soon, I just have to end this speech." Harry nodded before Hermione once again picked up the quill to start writing.

Harry rested his arms on the table and leaned his chin on them, looking in Hermione's direction. She was already back in her deep concentration and he knew that she could not see him staring at her. He sighed a bit watching the way her she would gently bite her full bottom lip, just that motion from her caused a certain stirring in his pants. He took a breath and turned away for a moment willing himself to calm down; they were in a library for heaven's sake. His sneakiness started coming into play, thoughts entering his head. They were alone here in the back, no one was around. Harry took a glance over his shoulder and in all directions just to make sure.

He of course did not want to alert anyone back to this area of the library; Harry took another glance at Hermione. Her hand lightly brushing back the stray strands of hair that hung down over her face, that same hand came to rest down on the table top. Without really thinking about it, Harry lifted his fingers and gently rubbed the top of her hand. He didn't even notice Hermione had stopped writing for a moment.

Hermione paused and she seemed to blink, then shook her head. She had to get back to this and would try her hardest to ignore him. Which was hard considering the fact that when ever he touched her, he made her feel all warm and fluttery inside, she must not react to this, this speech had to be written. She took a deep breath and her quill started up again.

Harry had started moving his fingers a bit, going up and down her arm. If Hermione was reacting to this he would never know, for she was still working hard and didn't seem phased by this at all. She couldn't be concentrating that hard. He wanted a reaction out of her. His fingers lightly brushed against her upper arm, making small circles on her shoulder, he noticed her breathing had changed which brought a tiny smirk to his face. Yet this wasn't enough.

She felt his hand leave her arm and she almost sighed with relief, now she could finally get back to work she did not need these distractions right now. Hermione's relief was short lived as she felt his fingers gently tickling her thigh, his hand fully came down and he started gently massaging. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Harry, could you please stop that?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky and not as confident sounding as she wanted. In a way she cursed herself for not wearing stockings today.

"Stop what?" Harry said innocently, his hand and fingers getting closer to his desired destination.

"What you're doing," Hermione took a deep breath as his fingers lightly touching her bare skin and felt her skirt being moved a bit.

Harry's hand lazily drifted to the inside of her thigh, "What? You don't like this." He gave off the most innocent looking pout.

Her eyes closed a bit and she gave off a sweet little, quiet moan. I…It's not that, I just have to um" Hermione swallowed really hard, "…con…concentrate."

"Are you sure?" His hand grazed the edge of her panties.

Hermione reached down and moved his hand away. "Yes… I'm um sure." She needed to control her breathing, besides they were out here in public, people could walk over here at anytime. She took a quick glance over her shoulder.

Harry knew no one was around he moved his chair closer to hers. "Everything is fine, trust me. There is nothing to worry about."

"But we're in the library." She said quietly.

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Everyone is studying for the test, no one is going to come back here." Harry pressed his lips against her neck.

"But I don't think…" Hermione was finding it harder and harder to listen to her head.

"Shh, just don't think about it then." He whispered and leaned closer to her, leaving hot open mouthed kisses on her flesh. While working wonders on her neck with his lips, Harry again moved his hand to her leg, moving it up her thigh a bit more quickly this time. He so wanted to touch her. His fingers gently pressed against her panties and he had to sustain a moan of his own.

Hermione shifted a bit which gave his hand easier access to her sensitivity; she couldn't believe she was reacting this way and out in public too. Harry's hand was gently massaging on the outside of her panties pressing up against her sex, that he had to cover her mouth with his to keep her from making too much noise. Not that he ever complained about kissing her. His tongue pushed into her mouth almost urgently coming together with hers as she kissed him back just as hard.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he needed to feel her flesh, her warmth. His hand dipped inside her panties and he also gave off a moan but it was muffled since he was still locked in a passionate kiss. The way her skin felt was sending a massive desire through him that he felt his pants becoming much too small. (oh yeah baby .)

His fingers caressed her, his finger occasionally brushing against the little button hidden with in her soft folds, causing Hermione to actually start moving her hips against his hand. She was getting so hot. Almost without warning, Hermione quickly pulled away and pushed his hand away panting hard.

"Harry…please, not in here." She sounded so desperate and she knew that, her body was aching for release but she was not about to give into it here in the library. "How about we go back up to the dorms?" She offered.

Harry nodded, "Okay let's go." He cleared his throat.

Hermione quickly packed up her parchment and quills, her legs were feeling a bit shaky as she stood. She took a deep breath and got a hold of herself. Harry held onto her arm, pressing himself as close as possible to her as they hurried from the library.

He held her close to him with his arm around her as they were heading down the hall, Harry's hand moved down to her hip and he started stroking his fingers up and down her hip, the side of her body lightly brushing against the edge of her breast. A strangled moan came from within Hermione as she felt she wouldn't make it to their rooms if Harry kept this up, the fire was already building within her. Hermione's willpower was flying from her mind, she need him right now or she would just burst.

They continued down the hall, Hermione noticed they were coming to an open, empty classroom and she came to a complete stop. Harry looked at her, annoyed.

"What? Why did you stop?" Harry couldn't help the irritation in his voice, but he knew they both wanted to get back to the rooms as quickly as possible.

Hermione lifted a brow, "Empty class room, locked door. Are you arguing with me?"

Harry's eyes widened with the realization then smiled obediently, "Oh…no ma'am, absolutely not." He was surprised when Hermione pushed him into the room.

"Now lock the door." She took a deep breath and moved to the other side of the classroom and dropped her school bag on the floor. Hermione heard Harry mutter a locking charm.

He quickly moved to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her so her back was up against his chest. "Wanna try something new?" He whispered into her ear.

"I know this is going to sound awfully rude, but I don't really care I just really need you." Hermione breathed out.

Harry grinned, "As you wish." One arm wrapped around her waist holding her up against him, while he moved his free hand to her skirt undoing it. He watched a bit as it fell to the floor and she kicked it away, Harry wasted no time as his hand moved down into her panties again where he cupped her sex, her legs spread a bit as he began to tease her a bit. He was rewarded with a sweet, sensual moan. His moved the arm that was wrapped around her, and moved his hand underneath her shirt, letting his fingers barely touch her breast. He was teasing her.

"Please don't tease me Harry." She moaned again at what both of his hands were doing. Hermione reached behind her, pressing her palm against his erection, even though she was touching him through his pants it caused Harry to groan loudly. He needed to get out of them and fast.

Harry quickly moved his hands and grabbed a hold of the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it off of her tossing it aside, the rest of her underwear followed. His actions were becoming more urgent as he now also hurried to undo his pants and get them off.

"Now, I need you right now." She turned her head a bit looking back at him.

"My, my, aren't you eager." He teased while pressing himself against her opening, and pressing her down against the top of the desk.

Hermione grabbed the sides of the desktop tightly, she moaned loudly at the feel of him burying himself snuggly inside her.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to slam right into her hard, he still did not want to hurt her no matter how many times they had been together. But the way she was moaning right now kinda made him wonder if he really wouldn't hurt her.

"Harry…Gods." She bit her bottom lip as Harry started thrusting in and out of her, gradually picking up his pace. Oh this was new, different and exciting she was actually moving herself harder against him, faster she moved wanting to get as much feeling as possible. She felt Harry reach around with his hand and his finger gently rubbing up against her hidden button once again. Her loud cries filled the room with the hot white fire rushing through her as he pleasured her in more than one area.

Harry knew he was adding extra to her feelings, he wanted her to have the best experience as possible. He no longer held back his movements as he plunged into her harder and faster, his hands now gripped at her hips pulling her back as he thrust forward. Hermione's upper body lifted off the table top pressing against his chest. He attacked her neck with sensual kisses, leaving his marks on her. One hand remained on her hip and the other lifted to cup her breasts and then massage it, his fingers brushing over her sensitive nipple. She was crying out, her beautiful sounds making him want to give her more.

Hermione felt she was going to explode, her nerves were on the edge and she felt them start to push over. Her body started to shudder, oh the sudden and erupting passion engulfing her entirely.

Oh that was the most wonderful sound that Hermione made, the one where he knew that he had totally and completely satisfied her. Harry moved harder into her, moving quickly. With his last final stroke he let out a cry as he too reached the stars for that final moment. Hermione was lying flat on the table top as Harry exhausted landed a bit on top of her. His cheek on her now moist back, they were both breathing hard.

It seemed time had stood still as they did not move from that spot, but eventually Harry had to be the first to move since he was still on top of her. He lazily moved himself off of her and sat down on the floor, Hermione stood and turned around facing him. Harry yelped with shock at the coldness of the floor and Hermione actually giggled at the look on his face.

"Oh you think that's funny do you." Harry said, teasing.

Hermione nodded, "Yes it was very funny, and that look was just priceless. Its times like these I wish I had a camera with me."

"You know I could think of a lot more interesting things to do with a camera than you could." Harry smirked.

"If you mean taking pictures of certain acts we do together then I'm afraid that just won't work. Any sight of your fat ass is sure to crack the lens."

Harry laughed, "I guess some things will never change."

"Nope," Hermione smiled. "I like teasing you, its fun."

"I like teasing you too." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione just shook her head amused.

Hermione started gathering up her clothing, "You know this was rather interesting, we should try new things more often."

"I'll be happy to help you out in anything you want," Harry also got into his clothing. He had some regrets so he would share them with her. "I didn't rush you or anything today did I? I never want to make you do anything you don't want to."

She moved to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, "You didn't rush me at all, so don't think for one moment that you did anything wrong." She leaned up and kissed him gently. Harry sighed pulling her more up against him as he continued to kiss her, it was as if he didn't want to let her go.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss but remained in his arms, "We better go, I still got that speech to finish. Thanks to you, I didn't get an ending for it yet." She smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm a healthy distraction." He stroked her hair, threading his fingers through her silky tresses as she just smiled up at him. Harry pulled back from her arms and took her hand in his, "Come on, lets get out of here." And they left the classroom.

The day of graduation was hectic, people rushed around like chickens with their heads cut off. Young ladies were standing around in groups asking each other if they looked all right, young gentlemen were doing the same. Head Master Dumbledore stood up at the podium and cleared his throat.

"Please be seated." Dumbledore requested, and the students immediately grew silent and sat down. "I would like to start by saying congratulations to all our graduates today; you all worked hard you should all be proud of yourselves you earned it. Now I would like to turn over the podium to our head girl Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore stepped aside.

A loud applause rose up from the graduates as well as one loud boo, hiss, hiss as Hermione stood there. She assumed and knew who that booing was coming from. She looked down at all the students and professors looking up at her, she felt the room grow small the walls felt they were closing in on her, the students' now beady little eyes all on her. Her throat tightened and she swallowed a few times, her face becoming increasingly pale.

Blaise who was sitting next to Harry watched Hermione closely. "What's the matter with her, is she all right?" Her voice held some concern.

Harry sighed, he wanted to run up and hold her, tell her it was all right. "Its just she doesn't speak well in front of large crowds. Sometimes she even gets sick."

"Ewww, She's gonna be sick!" Ron shouted laughing, "Whatever you do, don't get you disease infected germs on us by tossing your cookies!"

That Ron Weasley knew exactly how to push her buttons, she wasn't going to let him get to her, she would not let him win. Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten, _'Imagine them in their underwear.'_ A voice in her head said, _'or naked.'_ Another one said, a silly amused grin appeared on her face. She opened her eyes true they weren't in their underwear or naked, but at least she got a laugh out of it. Hermione looked at the crowd and down at her long parchment with her speech on it. Somehow it didn't seem to fit anymore. She ripped it up and cleared her throat and began to speak.

"When I was first told that I would have to write a speech and speak in front of a large crowd, I'll admit I was scared. Much like I was when I first came to this school. How large everything looked, how intimidating, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt that way. During our time here, those years we grow and become more familiar with life, we realize that hey, it's not so scary after all. It's experiences good and bad that make us grow and form the type of person we will become as adults. You can not let yourself be pushed down by fear. I'm not talking about being afraid of the dark or of evil wizards that may want you dead."

"I'm talking about fear of yourself," Hermione continued, "Being afraid to be who you are, that is something you should never fear. If you are true to yourself and to your heart, there is nothing that you can't do." Hermione smiled at the crowd, "Thank you." She turned and left the podium with the sound of applause and of course that one boo, you stink comment from Ron Weasley.

Dumbledore finished applauding and took his place at the podium, "Thank you Miss Granger for your inspiring words." He smiled at her as she took her seat in the Gryffindor section. "Now as I call your name please come up to receive your certificate."

The announcing of the names went rather quickly, and soon everyone was gathered in the great hall for the end of the year celebration. There was an endless supply of food and drinks, music and even some dancing.

Hermione, who was sitting at table with a gold tablecloth, sighed as she glanced around the great hall. The decorations were beautiful. Gold and silver strands hung from the ceiling, tapestries of a united student body hung along the walls, she felt a light prickling sensation in her eyes, oh the first time she walked down to get sorted flashed in her mind, the hat proudly shouting the words Gryffindor and Hermione as an eleven year old girl with a huge smile on her face happily sat with her other house members. It was a wonderful memory, many of which she would always remember. A hand came down on her shoulder and she turned a little looking up, it was Harry and he was smiling a bit.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

Hermione smiled, her eyes sparkled from the small tears in her eyes. "It's just this has been a part of our lives for so long and its coming to an end, nothing will be the same after this, what if this is the best life has to offer?"

"Hmmm," Harry thought a moment, "You know I don't think of it that way, I think of it as one chapter of our lives, and it's not necessarily over. We will always remember our time here, and it will reflect on what we do in life." He smiled

Hermione nodded, "When did you become so insightful?"

"I think I get that from you," His cheeks tinged pink, "You've been a strong influence on me and my life Hermione, its only natural I would pick up some of your wonderful qualities. Who knows where I would be now without you, you are my anchor, you make me want to be a good person. I love you with my whole heart and soul."

A beautiful smile graced her face, "Harry I'm grateful for your love, but I am most thankful for your friendship. Without that, we would not be where we are now, I treasure each day with you, and I just want you to know that." Hermione was immediately wrapped in Harry's arms, she laid her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Come on Hermione, there's a small party that requires your presence." He pushed her back a bit looking into her eyes.

Hermione loved what she saw in his eyes when he looked at her, "Oh and who is at this party?"

"Just two people who happen to be in love." Harry grinned.

Hermione returned the grin, "And they are?"

"You and me," He rested his forehead against hers.

"I would love to attend this party," She kissed him gently.

Harry stood and helped Hermione from her chair, "Then we should go, we wouldn't want to be late." He put his arm around her and they left The Great Hall.

Ron was leaning up against the wall as he saw Harry and Hermione heading towards him. "Ah going off to screw each other like rabbits I see, how disgusting."

"Sod off Weasley." Harry simply said as he and Hermione started to pass him.

"I wouldn't fuck her too much, who knows what might happen. She might corrode your dick so much that it would fall off." Ron looked right at Hermione, "She certainly looks diseased." He then looked at Harry again, "I can't believe you would actually sink so low as to…" Ron didn't have time to finish is bout if insults as both Harry and Hermione at the same time had brought out their wands and pointed them at Ron and shouted.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ron was immediately lifted high into the air, he had no idea the effect this spell had on someone when cast at the same time with two very highly skilled magic users, Ron continued to sail into the air and he came to rest on a high rafter. He looked down at Harry and Hermione glaring how he hated them, he didn't even have his wand to get down. He couldn't even stand that those two were so smug and that they were laughing at him.

"Hope you like the view," Hermione shouted in merriment.

Harry just laughed, and they both put their arms around each other and continued on their way.

Ron groaned out of frustration as the students and ex students started leaving the great hall to go onto do other things that night. This was his chance to get down from here, he wasn't against asking for help this time "Help me! Someone anyone help me down!" The students were so loud, banging large clingy objects around creating quite a ruckus. Ron was growing impatient; he just had to get someone's attention. Using his other foot he managed to get off his shoe, maybe if it fell on someone's head they would look up and see him.

His shoe dropped but it didn't hit anyone on the head, in fact no one saw it, a little girl with a few of her young friends came out of The Great Hall and saw a shoe sitting there.

"Hey look a shoe." The girl said and went to pick it up.

"Yes," Ron exclaimed, thinking now she will look around for that owner of the shoe and go get help.

"Eww its an ugly shoe, its all scuffed up." Another child said.

The girl holding the shoe looked at her friends, "You know my toad needs a good bed, this will do just nicely for him." She giggled and ran off with her friends following behind.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes or ears, that girl didn't even bother to find the owner. She just stole his shoe. He tried several times that night to get people's attention and to notice him, but nothing was working. He saw that girl Blaise Zabini who was walking while locked in a very passionate kiss and embrace with that idiot Draco Malfoy pass by, he was sure nothing would tear their attention away from one another, he even shouted down to them. Surely a professor or something would find him eventually he waited and waited, time seemed to pass and Ron ended up falling asleep, his body resting up against the side of the wall.

Their trunks and belongings were being loaded onto the train, Hermione glanced around Hogsmeade station, the large castle in the background would have made a great postcard, too bad that no muggle would ever see it. She sighed and grabbed Harry's arm, he looked at her with a warm smile.

"Let's find us a seat Harry."

Harry nodded, "Good idea," He started to step on to the train when he paused all of a sudden.

Hermione noticing that he had stopped turned and looked at him, "Harry are you all right?" She noticed he was deep in thought.

"I get the sneaky suspicion that we are forgetting something." He looked at her thoughtful.

"We are?" Hermione thought a moment, "We checked the rooms many times before we left, and besides if we did leave anything I'm sure it would be returned to us." She smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Harry nodded with a smile, "Yeah you're probably right. It's probably not important anyway." And with that he stepped onto the train. They were both ready to go forward in their new lives.

The Hogwarts castle stood so very quiet as the last professor there put out the very last light and finally closed and locked the school up tight. There was a faint singing in the entry way from the ceiling above, one would think it was a ghost mourning over a a lost loved one, but if you listen closely you would find that they singing is not about loss of love but of…

"Row, row your boat gently down the stream…" Ron sighed swinging his feet that dangled from a high rafter. "Oh this is going to be a long summer." He shook his head, "Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream. "

The End…

* * *

Well that's the end of All That She Wants, Sniffle Its over for good, there will be no sequel. I know its sad but we all must try to move on Grabs tissue . well I hoped you enjoyed this fic and I hope you look for my work of fics to come .

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue 


End file.
